Liz's CS Drabbles and Shorts
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Love my OTP and wanted a container for all the little one shots and drabbles that come into my head and haunt my dreams.
1. Operations Swan Rescue : A CS Date

**Operation Swan Rescue**

_A/N I was thinking about Emma and Killian with all of these interruptions and thought they needed a little alone time. Just a little drabble about Captain Swan._

Operation Swan Rescue

Emma is stressed out with all of the problems occurring in Storybrooke. Killian wants to get her alone on a date without interruptions.

_Killian_

He was getting frustrated. They kept missing each other with all of the mayhem going on in the town. Emma was called in every five minutes to look into some strange phenomenon when they were together. He could see the stress wearing on here. She was used to handling one job at a time and doing it on her own terms. Being the town sheriff was not something she originally signed up for but rather fell into. With Zelena finally gone the town was starting to get back to its normal Storybrooke operations for those who had been there before and there were still many who were new and had been displaced the second time the curse came.

He finally realized the only way that he was going to be able to get her a break and some time alone he was going to have to enlist her family. They loved Emma as much as he did and were willing to jump at the chance for her to get a little happiness in all the madness.

Snow White and Henry were his accomplices. She would be due to pick up Henry from school at 3:00. The one thing she prioritized over all this madness was being there for Henry first and then taking care of all of the Storybrooke problems came next. She always left herself for last and sometimes that meant never.

He wanted this to be perfect so Snow helped him prepare a picnic basket of the foods that she liked. He was going to take her out of the town and away from those blasted cell phones and technology that everyone was so dependent upon. He found a quiet place in the woods with the help of Robin Hood. Robin was grateful to them for bringing Marian home so he said it was the least he could do to ensure them a safe place in the woods. They always seemed to be roaming the woods for one thing or another. This time he wanted it to be for something good.

Snow would show up at 3:00 to bring Henry home with her and relieve Emma of her gadgets. David would take care of the town while they went away for a few hours. Surely the town would still be standing when they returned. He only hoped she would be pleased.

3:00 came and he hid across the street from the school with the basket in his hand. He wanted to surprise her. He could feel the anticipation welling up inside hoping that she would go willingly and not feel pressured to accept.

She arrived in her yellow bug and parked next to the school. He observed her looking a little ragged and checking her phone from time to time as she stood outside of her car waiting for Henry. Her beautiful blond hair was blowing in the gentle breeze that was chilling the town. She looked down and he could see her frown. She pushed her hair back from her face and he watched her looking up and down the street in front of her as if she was searching for something. She went back to looking at her phone.

Snow White came walking up behind Emma pushing a baby carriage. She immediately gave Emma a hug and he witnessed Emma holding onto her mother tightly for quite awhile. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and Snow was wiping them away. He just wanted to run to her and scoop her into his arms and take away whatever stress she was feeling to make her so unhappy. Henry came bounding up behind them and she turned and smiled. He loved her smile. It lit up his world. He wasn't sure she would ever understand just how much he appreciated seeing her happy.

Henry gave her a big hug and she held onto him a little tighter too. Henry was going to give him the signal when he was to come over. Henry named their little plan Operation Swan Rescue and was very proud of it.

Snow was talking to Emma and she was nodding her head. Henry gave him a thumbs up and he crept out from the side of the building walking towards them from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Emma_

She had the longest week. Every time she thought things were calm they were either worse or weirder. There were new people popping up each day and entering the town. They were wandering in the forest after the new curse seeking shelter in caves and in bushes but as the cold came in they were forced to continue looking for better shelter. These were new Storybrooke residents that were not affected by the previous curse so to them this was a very strange new world.

The station was bustling with Enchanted Forest refugees. Archie, Granny, and Snow all lead the efforts to help the new residents find somewhere to live and try to explain the situation to them. They also had residents who were part of the previous curse who wanted to go back. Some of them had situations that were less than their station back home, others just missed the old land, and the modern amenities were just too much for them. They missed their simpler lives.

She often thought of Killian when talking to these people. She missed having him with her. He had been by her side through almost everything since she came back from New York. Their relationship was moving forward but rather slowly due to all these complications. She would see him as often as she could but her phone kept interrupting them or some other magical disaster would come walking down the street. She felt horrible for neglecting him. Henry was her first priority but she wanted to spend time with him too. He was important to her. She kept her appointment with Henry to pick him up daily from school at 3:00 so she could hear about his day and take a break from everything. She looked forward to it and it was almost as if the residents knew not to call the station during that time.

She and Killian tried to have dinner several times this week and none of them turned out right. She started feeling more frustrated with this job and this situation. She was used to making her own rules and working cases that suited her. Dealing with magical creatures and people from fairytale lands was harder than it looked.

She pulled up in front of the school and parked her car in the usual spot. It was nice enough with a little chill in the air. She decided to wait outside and get some fresh air. The day was a lot harder than usual with a few break ins. New people entered the town and didn't realize they couldn't just enter any residence. There were also a few property damage claims she had to check out where vandals appeared to be the culprits.

She kept checking her phone to see if Kilian called. She was hoping he would get used to the phone she gave him. Even if she got to hear his voice she would feel a little less stressed out. It was nice to know he thought of her. She would make a point to clear her schedule this afternoon and find him. She needed to take a break and she needed him. She kept looking up and down the street just in case she saw him.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"asked Emma.

"Oh, I knew you were picking up Henry so I thought maybe I could spend a little time with you before school let out. I've missed you." said Snow.

Emma pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. She held onto her for a long while letting herself relax into it. She felt a rush of emotions and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked Snow.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." Said Emma.

The school bell rang and the children came bounding out.

"Mom!" yelled Henry bounding over towards them.

She pulled Henry into a hug. She held onto him for awhile. He was getting so big and he was getting older. Before she knew it he would be grown up.

"Emma, how about I take Henry back home with me for awhile and you take a little break?"said Snow.

"Yeah, Mom we can spend some time together later. I think there is someone who would like a little of your time this afternoon." said Henry smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around startled and smiled.

"Surprise Love." said Killian.

"You're here, I've been wondering where you are? When are you going to start using that phone I gave you." asked Emma smiling.

"I don't know love, seems to me that you might be less stressed without it." he said.

"You're probably right." she sighed.

"I'm going to be taking you away from this crazy town for the afternoon. I won't take no for an answer." said Killian.

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and she could see the concern looking back at her. He had a hopeful smile. She couldn't help but smile back and nod her head. She looked at Henry and Snow who were both smiling back at her..

"Now give your mother your contraptions so we can have a peaceful afternoon without distraction. "he said.

Surprisingly she did as he requested. She took her phone from her pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Don't worry about Henry, he's going to be fine with me. Come by for your _contraptions_ later." said Snow smiling.

"Yeah, Mom go and have a good time." said Henry.

She looked down and saw the picnic basket and smiled.

"OK, where to?" she asked smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quick ride to the edge of the woods where their date would start. He gave her directions and she smiled keeping quiet most of the ride. When they arrived at the location he quickly walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. He extended his arm to her to help her out so he could guide her .

"This way Love." he said smiling.

She took his arm and he led her down a path to a clearing. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm really glad you did this. I've missed you. I was hoping we would get to spend some time together today." she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was quiet on their way over and he was afraid she wasn't interested in going.

"I've missed you too, Love. I figured the only way I was going to get you away was to kidnap you in a manner of sorts." he said smiling raising one eyebrow.

"I'll let you kidnap me any day Captain." she said.

They walked into the wooded area. There was a fire going in a pit and a blue and white checkered blanket stretched on the ground for them to sit on along with an ice bucket with champagne chilling. They walked over and sat down on the blanket.

"Grab the champagne Love?"he asked.

He opened the basket and pulled out two glasses and assorted sandwiches and items from Grannies that she liked.

He handed her a glass and she smiled.

She popped the cork and poured some into each of their glasses. He lay out the other foods out in front of him. She handed him a glass.

"Cheers Love" he said.

"Cheers" she said.

They clinked their glasses together.

They spent some time eating the delicious foods that Granny packed. He had sandwiches, strawberries, macaroni and cheese, and there was even some pie with whipped cream for dessert.

"You pulled all of this together?"she asked.

"Well Love, Henry and your parents had a hand in this too. We all care about you and are worried you are working too hard. Henry even gave this a code name _Operation Swan Rescue._" he said.

"Thank you. I'm a lucky girl to have all of you in my life. I definitely needed to be rescued." she said.

"No, I'm the lucky one Love." he said.

She leaned in close and gave him a light kiss on the lips lingering just a little. He responded by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap and things quickly escalated. She could feel herself getting lost in the warmth of his body against her. It felt good to let go and just relax. She reluctantly pulled back kissing him once more softly. They were both panting breathless. He was smiling back at her.

"That was…"he sighed.

"I know. Maybe we should take this party somewhere private." she said.

He slid her off of his lap so that her back was leaning up against his chest and she as sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her relax against him. He gave her little kisses on top of her head.

"I'm not ready to give you back just yet." he whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

She snuggled back rubbing against his warm body. It was a little chilly now that the sun was going down.

"What are you thinking about Love?"he asked.

"Absolutely nothing and its perfect." she said.

They sat together watching the sunset snuggling and kissing. They finished the champagne and strawberries. It was the perfect date without interruptions and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

She helped him clean up and douse the fire in the pit. She decided it was time to put them first and she had a wicked idea.

"Ready Love?"he reluctantly asked.

"You mentioned something about whipped cream right?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Love, Granny said you can put it on top of the pie. Are you hungry?"he asked.

"Yes but not for pie. Let's go back to my place and I can show you what else you can use whipped cream for." she said suggestively.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

She extended her arm to pull him up. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun and for once Killian Jones would be the one who was surprised by her. The town would still be standing tomorrow. Tonight was going to be about them without interruption.


	2. Protective Heart : A CS AU Short

A/N: Emma and Killian AU: The story takes place 5 years after the finale. The Charming's and people of StoryBrooke are forced to go back to the Enchanted Forrest to protect the realm from dark magic and evil. Killian and Emma are married with 2 children. Killian is hurt and Emma has to find a way to save him.

Emma knelt by Killian's bedside. She laid her head across his chest and reached up to caress his sleeping face. She could hear his faint beating heart and tears pricked her eyes. He fought so valiantly for her and their family. Why did he have to step in front of her? She has a protected heart and she can't be harmed by that kind of magic. She was tired that day but she would have taken the hit to have him smiling at her any time. Tears began to stream down her face. In spite of this pain she had to remain strong for their family. Their little son Liam was only 3 years old and their new daughter Annabelle was only 6 months old. She needed to be strong for them. Luckily Henry was able to keep Liam occupied and help his mother take a much needed rest from her polite façade. It had been 4 years since they were forced back to the Enchanted Forrest. They all enjoyed their blissful life in Storybrooke up until that fateful day when the Ogre managed to make it to their realm. They received word of terrible trouble happening in the Enchanted Forrest and without the Charming Family there to rule and restore peace in the realm it would be lost to darkness forever. Once they were able to contain the Ogre and force him back to the Enchanted Forrest they made the decision to return and rule.

Emma and Killian had just announced their engagement the night before. She couldn't remember ever being so happy or in love as she was with him. Each day that love deepens for her and seeing him like this is breaking her down piece by piece. She doesn't have much energy after pretending to be brave all day and putting on a happy face for her people and family.

She often thinks back to their first dance at her first ball. She was so impressed with him and how he knew the dances and traditions of her people. She could now claim to be one of them and see the beauty in their simplicity.

Killian's eyes flickered open and he grabbed her hand. She stirred up and looked into his pale blue eyes that had grown weary over these last few weeks. He gave her a slight smile and gazed at her. She bent down and kissed him gently. He tried to get up but she held him.

"Killian, I'm not going to tell you again. You are not leaving this bed." , scolded Emma.

"Love, you have been crying again. Please don't be sad." , said Killian.

Tears began flowing faster. She smiled at him.

"Papa! Your awake!" , shouted Liam.

Liam came running into the room and jumped up onto the bed. He quickly put his arms around his father's neck and hugged him so tight. Killian closed his eyes and just held his boy close to him.

Emma had to turn away, she couldn't bear the thought of them being separated any more than she could bear losing him herself. Shit Emma, get it together. He needs you right now to be yourself. He can't see you this way. She wiped her tears and turned back around to smile at her 2 greatest loves. Liam looked just like his father. He had dark hair and the deepest blue eyes. When he smiled she couldn't help but light up just looking at him. He exuded joy from the inside out. She could see a difference in Killian just having him near.

"Love, where is Annabelle?" , said Killian.

"Snow took her down to her room to put her down for a nap so that I could have some time alone with you. Would you like me to get her?" , said Emma.

Annabelle looked a lot like Emma with her sweet little face and big green eyes. She didn't have much hair except a few stray curls at the bottom of her neck. They were baby soft and blond.

"No, don't wake her but I would love to have my sweet little princess spend time with me when she is awake." , said Killian.

"OK I will bring her up myself as soon as I hear her stirring in her crib. Can I get you some water or something to eat?", asked Emma.

"No, love I'm not hungry. I'm happy to just spend time with my family for now. Come over and sit with us.", said Killian.

She hopped onto the bed and snuggled in close to him putting her head on his chest so she could listen closely to the sound of his heart beating. She wished she could figure out what this horrible magic is that he was hit with. If she could find out she could heal him, protect him, save him.

She closed her eyes and listened to Liam tell his father about the wonderful things he did with his brother Henry today, Playing sword fighting by the stream, chasing rabbits outside the castle, and skipping stones across the pond. Emma leaned up kissed Killian on the cheek and kissed Liam on the top of his head.

"I'll be back soon ok?",she said.

He looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his hand gently. She walked to the door holding back her tears. She needed to run away for awhile and find a quiet place to think. As she rounded the corridor to the west side of the castle she ran into her father.

"Emma, are you alright?",said David.

He came up and hugged her. She sobbed softly against his shoulder. He just held her tightly to try to comfort her. He rubbed her back gently and let her cry. It's going to be ok. You have to believe things will get better.

"Dad I just can't bear the thought of losing him. I feel like I'm doing nothing. I need to do something. He just seems to get a little worse every day.", sobbed Emma.

"Emma, look at me. She looked up at her father with tears pooled in her eyes. You are a strong woman. You can do this. Fight for him honey, you can do this. Don't make him worry about how your feeling, force him to get better.", said David.

He wiped her eyes and hugged her tight. She pulled her dress down straightened herself upright.

"OK, I can do this." ,said Emma.

"Emma, Where are you going?",said David.

"I'm heading out to the garden by the pond for just a little while. I need to think. Liam is in with Killian right now having a little male bonding time. Would you go in and look in on them for me? ",asked Emma.

"Sure, Honey you go and I'll take care of things for you. ",said David.

She pushed forward heading towards the castle doors and out to the pond. She went to her favorite bench and sat down watching the ducks and swans swimming across. She put her face in her hands and held back her scream.

"Hello Dearie!"

"Rumplestiltskin?! What are you doing here?" ,asked Emma.

"I heard about your hubby and I came by to see how things were going.",he said.

"Things are not going well, I'm going out of my mind with worry about him. He seems to be getting worse and I don't know why." ,said Emma.

"What happened?" ,he asked.

"He was hit by a blast that was supposed to hit me. He was hit right in the heart with the fierce magical blast." ,said Emma.

"Pity, if it were you probably would have bounced right back. You do have quite the special heart. You should have protected him as well.",he said.

"What do you mean?! How could I have done that?",asked Emma.

"Dearie, you have the strongest white magic that there is based on true love. Of course you can project your magic on your loved ones if needed.", he said.

"Please, show me how? ",she asked.

"Too late for hubby but I supposed your children can benefit, that is if they don't already have resilient hearts like their mother. After all they are the product of true love as well.",he said.

Her heart began to break again.

"Wait? What if I was able to save him, what would I need to do to protect his heart? ",asked Emma.

"Well, you just think about the love you have for him and then place your hand over his heart thinking about protecting it and wrapping it up in your love. Believe me you will feel it and know it has worked. Only true love will allow that kind of magic to work. If you did not truly love him the protection spell would not work on him." ,he said.

"Do you still have that wand? You know the wand that we used to go back to the future?",she asked.

"Whatever for?"

"Oh, you know just curious if you might." ,asked Emma.

Rumple waived his hands in the air and the wand appeared.

"Here you go Dearie. Be careful with this, it can be a very powerful tool and in the wrong hands cause great harm.", he warned.

She slid the wand up into her dress sleeve and nodded her head.

"Now, where is my grandson Henry? I'd like to spend some time with him.", he asked.

It hadn't even dawned on Emma that Rumple was here to see Henry. Had she been so lost that she had forgotten everything?

"He is down in the East wing with Snow and Neal. He was playing with the boys out here all day. He is a great big brother and nephew to those boys. "

"Thank you Rumple, I appreciate your willingness to help me."

"Of course Dearie! Don't dwell in the past too long now."

She looked at him without passing a word. How did he know what she was planning to do? She nodded her head and walked with him back into the castle.

She felt the wand in her sleeve and she felt powerful for the first time in weeks. She lifted her skirts and held her head high walking through the halls of the castle. She gently smiled at everyone she passed on her way back to Killian's room.

He was sitting up against the headboard of the bed when she walked in the room. His head came right to her as she walked in smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"Love, did you have a nice visit out at the pond?"

"Yes, Honey. Rumple is here to visit with Henry for awhile. He and I talked about my magic. He told me that it is possible that our children have protected hearts like I do. He said that if they do not that I could project my magic onto them and wrap their hearts in protection."

"Love, That would be wonderful."

His eyes lit up at the thought of our children being protected from a similar fate. She climbed onto the bed with him and snuggled against him once more. She kissed him lightly on the lips wishing it could be more. She settled for putting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Once he was asleep she adjusted his pillows and tucked him into the blankets. He looked so peaceful just resting there. She pressed her lips to his once more and held them for just a bit longer than usual.

She walked down the hall to Annabelle's room. She was softly snoozing in her crib. She bent down to kiss her lightly on her plump little baby cheek. She loved their children so much. Killian had given her everything she ever wanted. He loved her completely, gently, and passionately. She pulled Annabelle's blankets up a little higher onto her so she was protected from the drafts. Her little rainbow mobile hung above her crib shining against the falling sun. Emma thought about how much she loved this little baby and held her hand to her little chest and thought to herself about how much she wanted her little daughter to be strong like her mama and papa. She thought about how much she wanted her little heart protected from any threat. She felt her magic pooling out of her, only to be met by a little force back. Annabelle has magic! That made her feel proud all of the sudden. Her daughter would be just fine, just like her mother.

She kissed her lightly once more and left her little princess sleeping in her crib. She walked down to find Snow.

She heard laughter coming from Neal's room. The boys were jumping on the bed and having a ball doing it. Snow and Charming were laughing so hard watching their son and grandson having such a joyous time. Emma stood in the doorway watching them all. She loved all of these people so deeply. She felt her heart fill up with love at that moment and smiled. Snow looked over to her and got up to greet her.

"Emma, are you ok? Dad told me he ran into you in the hall and you were very upset."

"I'm ok Mom, just having a weak moment. Is Henry here?"

"No, he went with Rumple for awhile to get out of babysitting duty for awhile. He is growing into a fine young man."

Emma beamed with pride.

"Yes, he is. His siblings adore him and so does his Uncle Neal."

She still can't believe she has a brother that is only 2 years older than her son.

"Hi Mama!"

She turns to see Liam jumping higher and higher.

"Be careful baby!"

"OK Mama!"

"Buddy, can you come over here with mommy for a minute?"

He sat down and bound off of the bed running towards her with full speed. She reached out for him and picked him and spun him around.

"Oh you beautiful boy, you sure do know how to make your Mama smile."

She hugged him so closely kissing him all over. He laughed as she tickled him with her kisses. She carried him with her into the hall.

"Mom, I'll be right back she called back over her shoulder."

"Liam, look at Mama ok?"

She put him down in front of her and looked into his eyes. You look so much like Papa. She smiled big and full. He cocked his head to the side with a big grin on his face. She tickled him on his sides and he giggled.

She started thinking about her love for him and began to pool her magic and reached over and held him close to her with her hand on his chest. She could feel her magic wrapping around his little heart placing it in a blanket of protection. He started giggling as the magic prickled against his skin.

"That tickles Mama!" he shouted.

She felt it complete and she sighed in relief.

She put him down and held out her hand.

"Come on Liam, lets go back to Grandmom and Neal."

"OK, Mama!"

He bounded back into the room and hopped back up on the bed with his giggling uncle.

"Emma, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm more than ok right now. Listen, do you think you could watch the children for me, for just a little while? I'm going to get a few things done and I just need a bit of time on my own."

"OK, Honey. I will take care of them. Don't worry."

"Will you ask Dad to sit with Killian? I don't like leaving him alone for long periods of time."

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sitting with his mate for awhile."

Snow smiled at her.

"You do know we love him too. We know how happy he makes you and I know how much you are hurting right now. He will be ok Emma. I believe it with all my heart."

She reached up and hugged her mother. She knew she could count on her parents to take care of things for her if something went wrong.

"OK Mom, I won't be long. I promise."

Snow walked back over to the giggling jumping beans that were their children. She could tell how much her mother loved having their family together. She missed out on too much time for them to be far apart. Living together at the castle was the right decision for all of them.

Emma walked back to Killian's room. She held her head up and smiled before walking into the room just in case he was awake. He was soundly sleeping when she crept in. She had tucked the wand under the mattress when she came in earlier. She wanted it to be protected. She tucked the wand up into the sleeve of her dress again. She bent down and kissed Killian once more on the lips.

"I'm going to fix everything my love, I promise you. I will not be gone long and I will be thinking of you every minute I am gone." ,she whispered.

She reached into the cupboard by their closet and pulled out the forgetting potion. She created a forgetting potion for herself in case the worst happened. She was afraid she might need to use this if something went terribly wrong. Thank goodness she made it because she may not have been able to do this if she didn't have one. She knew that messing with the past had consequences. She was going to have to time this perfectly to ensure this would work. She would have one chance and she knew it.

She walked over to Killian's bedside once more. She kissed him once more on his lips before leaving. Just in case all went horribly wrong and she was unable to fix this.

"I love you," she whispered.

She gathered her skirts and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the unoccupied rooms of the castle.

She tucked the forgetting potion into the pocket of her flowing green dress. It was a stipulation of her wearing the gowns that they had to be useful. She needed pockets and she would need normal undergarments. She also wanted to be able to wear her red leather jacket sometimes, even if it wasn't proper for a princess.

Killian loved seeing her in dresses, especially when she wore the corsets. Those were her favorite evenings. She was pretty sure one of those wild evenings gave her Annabelle. Emma pulled the wand from her sleeve and thought long and hard about the time portal. She would need to go to a place where Killian would be alone and she would be able to protect him before things went wrong. She thought back to when they were apart and he came to find her in New York.

"That's it!"

She remembered the night outside of Grannies when they first got back from the past. He just told her about how he found her in New York and that he had given up the Jolly Roger for her. She knew he had feelings for her but she had no idea that he loved her that much that he would give up his home for her. It was at that moment that she realized that she could let her walls down and she could recognize the feelings she had for him. She loved him too. He became her best friend, her guide, her opponent, her confidant, and her True Love. He was one of the only people who would stand up to her when she was fighting in the wrong direction. He had to be ok and she would make sure. She remembered that he told her that he took the Jolly as fast and as far as he had to go to get out of the curses purview. When he was safe he went to find a magic bean. She needed to get the portal to take her to the Jolly at that time. He would be alone and she knew he was in love with her so this would work.

She held the wand tightly in her fist and thought long and hard about the time portal. She pushed her magic to activate the wand and start the spell. The portal opened and she jumped through thinking of that time and thinking of Killian on the Jolly Roger.

She rolled through the portal and onto the floor. She tucked the wand down into her boot under her skirts. She didn't want to risk dropping it onto the deck. She stood slowly and looked out of the windows. She could see they were on the open sea. She was below deck in his stateroom. She heard footsteps above her coming towards the room. She walked over to the side of the door out of the view of the stairs to be sure not to startle him when he walked in the room. He wouldn't be expecting to see her and she would need some time to explain how and why she was there. She also wasn't sure that he would be there. She hoped the spell worked and that it would be Killian and him alone.

He walked into the room, cautiously with his sword raised.

"Show yourself! Who dares board my ship?"

He turned around and slowly and she stood there looking at him silently. Tears pooled in her eyes as she saw him this way, full of life, vibrant, and his old pirate charm in full force.

His facial expression changed to surprised and he smiled. He walked towards her swiftly.

He softly whispered, "Swan"?

I could only shake my head. It was too much for me not to just grab hold of him and kiss him so deeply. It was hard to think about how much I missed his touch both rough and gentle at the same time.

He stood looking at her only 6 inches between them.

"How, How are you here? Are you real? I'm on my way to get to you but you are here? "

"Killian, this will be difficult for me to explain to you but you must listen to me."

He stepped back and sheathed his sword.

She could feel his eyes taking her in from top to bottom. She had been wearing a form flattering long green dress that she knew brought out her eyes. He told her on many occasions how he loved seeing her in that dress. She wore it for him as often as she could because she loved how he looked at her when she wore it. She only wore a simple tiara but it was regal and she felt beautiful. She quickly hid her left hand behind her back so he would not see it. His ring, the ring he was never without. She took it on her wedding day. She said that dainty things would not suit her where he was concerned and she would only take something so intimate to him for her own. She wore his large ring on her finger to remind him that she was his, his treasure and that he was her pirate, always.

"What is this? Swan you better start talking. I just outran a curse. I got a note from your parents to find you. "

"Killian, yes, I know you must listen to me ok."

She walked forward and touched his chest without thinking. She felt his heart beating, stronger than ever. He looked at her and smiled.

She couldn't help herself any longer. She reached up and pulled him close to her covering his mouth with hers and kissing him with all the love she had within her. She felt him respond in turn and he pulled her close to him. She held her hand over his heart and thought about her magic. She thought about how much she loved this man, her children, and how he made her feel. It was the strongest magical feeling she ever had. She envisioned his heart being wrapped in her love and protected by her. She felt the spell complete. He pulled away from her.

"Swan, what is this trickery?"

He whispered clutching his heart.

She held up her hands in front of her.

"I mean you no harm. I did it out of love."

Her eyes started to pool with tears.

He looked at her perplexed and then he grabbed her left hand. Looking at his own right hand and finding its match.

"What is this? Swan, again please tell me what is going on. Tell me!"

"Killian, I'm from the future. You will need to complete this mission, find me, save me, and bring me home. You must do this! It is the most important mission of our lives."

"Swan, I don't understand. Why do you have my ring? Why are you dressed like a princess? What did you just do to me? I mean I don't mind you kissing me at all but it was a bit unexpected."

He was standing right in front of her again. This was so unfair; she was mesmerized by him and longing for his touch. She had completed the spell and she knew he would be ok. She was joyful and happy. She just wanted to be with him at that moment. She sighed.

"Killian, in the future you are my husband. We have two small children a boy Liam, and a girl Annabelle. We live in a castle in the Enchanted Forrest. There are horrible battles that are going on between light and dark magic. We were working together to restore peace to a local village and you jumped in front of a powerful blast of magic that was meant for me. If it would have hit me I would have been protected because my heart is protected."

"Your heart was not. You were injured very badly."

Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe away her tears. He had this look of disbelief on his face.

"I had to come back to this time to protect you, protect your heart. I learned that my magic being the product of true love can protect the hearts of those that I love most dear. I needed to come back to a time when I knew you were alone and I could do the spell without causing trouble in the past."

"When I kissed you just then, I put a spell on your heart to protect it from dark magic. You will be protected as long as I am living."

He reached out and grabbed her left hand in his. He looked down at her dainty hand and saw his ring looking back at him.

"Emma, You love me?", he whispered.

"Killian, more than you can ever possibly imagine."

"You are my wife? We live in a castle? We have children?" He smiled at me like he did the day of our wedding. He was beaming.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes we have two children so far." She smiled.

He picked her up and kissed her spinning her around.

She forgot how much she loved this playful side of him. She couldn't help smile back at him.

"How will you get back? Will I remember seeing you? "

"I will re-open the portal and no, I have a forgetting potion made for you." His smile faded.

"Killian, you will be going through quite a trial until we get together. I don't make it easy for you to win my heart. I'm sorry about that but please never give up hope. My love is wrapped around your heart. It is an unbreakable mark. I won't be able to deny it's there either, even in my past self. I have loved you for a long time; it's all that you do on this journey that helps me to see it. Your beautiful unwavering heart has followed me and supported me through my darkest of times. Thank you my love, Thank you for making me feel more loved in the short time we have been together than the greater part of my life. I owe you more than you can ever imagine."

He uncorked his rum and took a swig. He turned slightly trying hard not to allow me to see him wipe a tear from his eyes.

"I need to remind you to be your pirate self more often. You are devilishly handsome you know." She smiled at him.

"Swan you are quite the vision in that dress."

He looked her over admiring her up and down once more settling his look on her face.

"It's your favorite. I wear it when I want to be sure you notice me."

"Love, I can't think of any time when I wouldn't notice you." He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her.

She laughed, "hmm now I know where your son gets that look when he is up to something."

He smiled. "My son, I have a boy of my own."

"He looks just like you. He has big beautiful blue eyes and dark hair with a sweet little smile. He loves you so much. He is three years old."

"I believe your daughter has you wrapped around her chubby little finger already. Annabelle has cute little cherub cheeks with big green eyes and little tufts of curls at the bottom of her hairline. She is 6 months old."

"She sounds like she takes after her mother Swan. Explain to me again why you are wearing my ring? Am I too cheap to get my princess, my wife a ring of her own?"

"No, no I insisted on you giving it to me on our wedding day. You bought me a beautiful ring but I wanted something that reminded you that I am yours and that you are mine. When I look at this ring it makes me happy, it makes me whole, and it reminds me of the man I fell in love with, my beautiful pirate with the big heart."

He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that he felt pooling.

"Swan", he whispered.

"Yes, Killian. "

"Am I worthy of you"?

"Yes, my love. Yes"

He opened his eyes and pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

I put my head against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart pounded loudly. That sweet sound, how I missed it. I hugged him tighter.

I looked up to him fully aware of his gaze.

"Emma, you are my dream. You are all that I could have asked for in my life. What you are telling me is that I have won the lottery and that the gods have smiled upon me and given me an angel. I shall make my life worthy of you always. "

"Killian, my love you will. I must go back and you must continue your mission. Please find me, never worry. I love you. Always remember your heart will remind you. I'm going to give you the forgetting potion; you must go up on the deck and drink it. I am going to open the portal to go back to my time. I need to make sure you are ok. My life depends on it. I can't go on without you. "

She put her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the potion. She leaned down and pulled the wand from her boot.

He gave her a side grin look as she straightened her dress.

"I'm a lucky man."

"You certainly will be when I get home", she laughed.

"Hmm", he pulled her close once more and looked into her eyes. "My beautiful Swan", he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her softly and gently. She felt like she was floating on air.

When he parted he looked back once more. I can only let you go because I know you are running back to me. I never want to be parted from you again.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too, with all of my heart."

She beamed a smile back at him.

"Go drink the potion."

He walked up the steps and she quickly got prepared to create the portal. She thought of her loves back home, thought of her magic and she thought most of Killian and that he would be ok. The portal opened, She thought about Annabelle sleeping in her crib and the rainbows dancing on the ceiling. She went through the portal. She landed on the floor of her bedroom. She quickly tucked the wand back into her boot. She knew the power it possessed. She needed to get it back to Rumple as soon as possible.

She looked to the bed, Killian was gone.

"Killian!"

"Killian!"

She called out running from the room.

He came walking out of Annabelle's room.

"Shhh love, the baby is sleeping. I just got her to calm down. Did you have a good trip to town Love?"

She rushed forward hugged him tightly. She put her ear against his heart. It thumped loudly and heavily. It was not the sad faint heartbeat that she left.

"Love, is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes it is now."

She reached up and pulled him into a long kiss.


	3. Emma's House Warming Party (rated M)

_**A/N: Emma Swan was new in town and she finally moved into her new apartment. She wanted to settle in and invite some of the women over to get to know them better. She was approached by Anastasia and Drucilla about having a "Slumber Party Demonstration." She thought that would be the perfect way to get to know her new neighbors. Little did she know what would happen when she mixed a bit of Killian's rum into the punch.**_

Emma finally got settled into her own place. She got a little apartment down near the docks just as Henry suggested. It was the perfect place for her. Killian loved it too since he'd been staying over frequently and being close to the water made him feel at home.

She was scheduled to meet her mother for lunch and she wanted to ask her opinion on a house warming party idea that she got from Anastasia and Drucilla. They just started an at home business called Slumber Parties that offers pleasurable items for singles and couples. She and her mother hadn't discussed anything in the vicinity of this topic since before she broke the curse.

She walked in to find her mother seated in a booth and chatting with Ruby. It was a little busy since it was prime lunch hour. The dwarves were just leaving as she got there.

"Back to the mines sister." Said Grumpy.

Emma smiled at her would be Uncles as the left.

"Hi Emma, how are things down at the sheriff's department today?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, you know odd things here and there but nothing too serious." Said Emma.

"Glad to hear it, gotta get back to my tables before my tips start to decrease. Catch you later Snow." Said Ruby.

The women decided and placed their orders. Emma pulled out the brochure that Dru gave her to show her mom.

"Mom, I've decided it would be a good idea for me to get to know some of the ladies here in Storybrooke. It's been great having Elsa but I know she will be going back to Arendelle soon. It's been nice having a girl friend to talk to." Said Emma.

She handed the brochure to her mother. She nearly choked on her water when she opened the first page.

"Emma, are you sure about this?"asked Snow.

"It's my first apartment in Storybrooke and I thought it would be fun." said Emma.

"Slumber Party? I'm not sure that I want to spend the night out of the house. I have your brother to think about." said Snow

"No, Mom It's a business called Slumber Parties. They sell toys for pleasure and other romantic stuff. I thought it would be a fun way to break the ice with the ladies in Storybrooke and get to know them better." said Emma.

Snow looked back at her with a look of shock on her face.

"When you say toys for pleasure do you mean.. for Sex? Like Porn?" she whispered.

Emma laughed.

"Yes, I know you know it sounds bad but it will be fun. Drucilla sells the stuff. I'd be doing her a favor by having the party. She and her sister Anastasia has been trying to get their business started." said Emma.

Snow turned the page of the catalog and gasped. She closed it really quick.

"Emma! We can't look at this in Granny's." said Snow.

Ruby was walking by and saw the catalog.

"Oooh Slumber Parties! I'm in, just let me know when. Dru's been bugging you too I see." smiled Ruby as she passed to serve her tables.

"See Ruby's in." said Emma.

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Was there any doubt that she wouldn't be in?"asked Snow.

"Mom, it will be fun!"said Emma smiling.

The night of the party arrived and Emma set out a spread of snacks and made a deliciously potent punch for the ladies using the rum that Killian had in his satchel. She figured some of them might need to loosen up if this party was going to be any fun.

When she told Killian about the party he thought she was kidding. He was quickly on board when he saw the catalog and she mentioned some of the things she would like to try with him after.

He didn't have any problem selecting a few items that he thought would be fun for them to play with after he understood the concept of the party. They had been dating for awhile now and the fact that they were in a stable relationship gave her such a good feeling. She really enjoyed spending time with him and he really understood her.

She planned to surprise him with a few items she picked out too. She was especially excited about the little red teddy that she saw towards the back of the catalog. She never wore anything like that before and it was not customary for women in his time to wear such a thing. She smiled when she thought about his reaction to her wearing it.

Killian and the other men were going to be hanging out together at her parents' house for the night so that her mother could participate. Her father was going to watch Neal for the night so Snow could have a girl's night out for a change. Her new mayoral duties on top of being a new mother left little time for just herself.

Drucilla and Anastasia were setting up in the front room and the women would be arriving any minute. She told the women to just be casual tonight so she dressed in a cute red scoop neck blouse and dark blue tight jeans with her favorite boots.

She got excited when she heard the first knock at her door. She couldn't wait for her friends to see her new place and to get to know some of them a little better.

Snow, Ruby, Regina, Belle, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, and Tinkerbelle were seated around her living room enjoying the snacks and sipping on the punch she made. Drucilla and Anastasia handed out the materials to each girl so they could mark off the items that they would be interested in ordering as they demonstrated them. Drucilla instructed them not to open the books yet because it was more fun to play with the items and try them while they had the opportunity to do it.

None of the women had ever been to one of these types of parties and were intrigued. She could see her mother was already blushing and on her second glass of punch.

"I can't wait for everyone to see the selection of creams and lotions they have. They make your skin so soft." said Ruby.

"There are some that you can lick that are flavored as well." said Drucilla.

Regina and Snow looked at each other and got up to refill their glasses of punch. Emma had one glass and she was starting to feel a little tipsy. She must have made that punch a little stronger than she thought. Everyone was smiling and laughing so she hoped they would have fun.

"Ok Ladies, can I have everyone gather around in the living room so we can begin?"called Anastasia.

It was extremely loud in the room and the women began crowding in. She stumbled over and squeezed in on one of her two couches next to Tinkerbelle.

"Thank you for including me in your Slumber Party Emma! This fruit juice is amazing." Tink shouted.

"I'm glad you could make it. You know this isn't really a slumber party right? It's a company called Slumber parties." said Emma.

Tinkerbelle looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"There is alcohol in that fruit punch too so you might want to take it easy." said Emma.

"You can't even taste any alcohol in there. Wow, so good!"said Tink.

Emma laughed.

"Ok Ladies, I'm going to give you each a tasting stick. You use this to try the different body butters and edible lotions." said Drucilla.

"Many of our products come in edible flavors. We carry watermelon, strawberry, cherry, banana, orange, and most of our women love the chocolate." said Anastasia.

"Charming loves cherries!"yelled Snow.

"I'll be he does. "said Ruby with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes. She wasn't prepared to think of her parents like that after the tacos incident.

Drucilla was handing out the tasting sticks. Ruby and Belle were cracking up when they got their sticks. She quickly realized why when she saw they were shaped like little penises.

"Is this what I think it is?"asked Regina.

"Yeah, Regina I'm pretty sure you've seen one of those before." Said Snow.

Regina took another big gulp of her drink.

All of the women were cracking up and making jokes about the size of the penis and the different shapes of the tasting sticks except there were a few puzzled expressions.

"Emma, why would you use a penis to taste things?" asked Elsa.

Emma didn't know how to answer that one so she just shrugged.

"We're going to play some games ladies so if you love our little tasting sticks you'll love our penis shaped lipstick prizes." said Anastasia.

"A penis you rub on your lips?"asked Ariel.

"Ariel, I'm sure that won't be the first penis to touch your lips." said Belle laughing.

"Charming is always hoping that will happen so he might get a little jealous if I use that on my lips." shouted Snow.

"Emma, why would you want to rub a penis on your lips?"asked Elsa.

Emma shrugged again.

"Can I have some more of that delicious punch?" asked Elsa.

"Of course, let me fill your glass." Said Emma.

All the ladies were laughing and trying the items that Dru and Ana passed around. Emma realized quickly that her mother was a little drunk but she was having fun.

"OK ladies this is called body dust. You can have your partner use this feather to brush the dust on your body or you can brush the dust on yourself. Try patting some on and licking it. It's edible and comes in lots of flavors." said Drucilla.

"Can this dust be put anywhere?"asked Ruby.

"Wait, its lickable dust? Is it magic?"asked Tink.

"Yes, you can put the dust anywhere so in a way you could say its magic if you pick the right flavor and partner." Said Drucilla.

"Can I get anyone something to eat or drink?" asked Emma.

The ladies were laughing again. Poor Tink had no idea what was so funny about the dust. The women took turns passing around the different body powders, dusts, and lotions. They were all scented and edible.

"The next item is a tasty temptation massage candle." said Anastasia.

She passed the candle to Ariel.

"This is a candle? Ooh look the lid comes off. There's the candle. Mmm smells good. Can I keep this?"said Ariel.

"Well you can purchase any of the items." said Drucilla.

Ariel nodded.

"Can I see that?" slurred Regina.

She smelled the candle and then waved her hand to light it.

"Oh, that's just the sample. We weren't planning on lighting It." said Drucilla.

Regina poured a little of the melted wax on her hand and massaged it. Then she licked it.

"Hmm, does this come in apple?"slurred Regina.

Everyone was laughing again.

"Whas so funny?" asked Regina.

She tried to stand but slipped back down and missed her chair and hit the floor.

"Belle can you give me a hand here?"asked Emma helping Regina up from the floor.

Regina looked at her wide eyed.

"Come on Regina, let's get you into the kitchen for some coffee." said Emma.

"Regina can't hold her drinks!"yelled Snow laughing.

Emma gave her a look.

"What? Itsss True." slurred Snow.

"Ruby, can you keep an eye on her while I get Regina setup with some coffee in the kitchen?"asked Emma.

Ruby nodded.

"Come on Dru – get on with the show. I want to see the toys!"said Ruby.

"There's going to be toys!"said Tink.

Emma shook her head and continued to move to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

"Belle, do you mind hanging in here with Regina and helping her sober up a bit?"asked Emma.

"No, I'm fine, you go on. Bring me a catalog would you?"asked Belle.

Emma nodded.

Ariel and Tink were taking turns putting on each of the edible powders and gels and tasting them.

"You didn't have to wait for me. Let's keep going." said Emma.

"This next group of products are pleasure enhancing lotions. You use them while you are trying to pleasure yourself or your partner." said Drucilla.

"One of you is getting married right?"asked Anastasia.

"Me Me!" yelled Anna.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm and took another big gulp of her drink.

"Come on up to the front princess." said Drucilla.

Anna moved to the front of the group with a little hop.

"Hi everyone!" she said waving to the group.

"Pull up your sleeves. I'm going to put a little of this lubricant/massage oil on your arm." said Drucilla.

"Ooh this is exciting!"said Anna pushing up her sleeves.

Drucilla rubbed the lotion on her right arm.

"Ok ladies I want you to come up and feel the difference between her left and right arm. "said Drucilla.

"Feel free to try some on if you like. "said Anastasia.

"Ohh, it feels nice and smooth. It smells like strawberries." said Anna

"Can we taste that one too?"asked Ariel.

"No, no, this one doesn't have flavor. It's just scented. "said Drucilla.

"When do we get to play with the toys?"asked Tink.

"Charming loves to play with toys!"yelled Snow.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, come with me to the kitchen. Let's get you some coffee. I can't have you going home to Dad like this." said Emma.

"If I can take home one of those massage candles and the stuff that tastes like cherry I'm sure your father will be happy." said Snow.

"Yeah, that's a little more information than I needed to know." said Emma.

"Emma, your Mom's still got it!"said Ruby laughing.

Snow high fived Ruby.

"Ok ok, come on." said Emma.

She pulled Snow up from the couch and helped her to the kitchen. Regina had her head down on the island and was seated in one of the stools.

"Apparently that punch was a little stronger than I thought. Can you get her a cup too Belle?" said Emma.

"Of course, Go on and have fun. This is your party." said Belle.

She walked in to find that Elsa had passed out on the couch with her drink frozen solid in her hand. Anna was sitting up tall wide eyed with a huge grin on her face. She was playing with one of the toys called "The Rabbit".

"Push the buttons to change the motions, vibrations, and speed." said Drucilla.

Ariel and Tink were sitting in front of Anna waiting for her to turn it on. When she pushed the button they were cheering and clapping.

Emma shook her head and went to sit next to Ruby.

"Another one down for the count?" asked Emma.

"What did you put in the punch?"asked Ruby.

"Killian had a bottle of rum in his satchel so I used it." Said Emma.

"Well that explains it." said Ruby.

Drucilla and Anastasia were over at the snack table getting some punch for themselves. They let the women take a look at all of the items they brought for show. Tink and Anna were working their way through all of the toys in the box turning them on and off.

"Do they know what they are used for?"asked Emma.

"No, I don't think they do but I didn't have the heart to tell them." said Ruby laughing.

Anna was using the rabbit to massage Tinkerbell's back. Ariel was looking at all of the dress up items, props and lingerie.

"What do you think of these earrings?"asked Ariel.

Ruby was cracking up.

"Um, Ariel those aren't earrings. They are nipple clamps." said Emma.

"Ohh I think I like them as earrings. Does it matter? They are so cute and fluffy." said Ariel.

"No, I don't suppose it matters if that is what you like." said Emma.

"Ooh Emma look, they have fluffy handcuffs. You could use these on prisoners." said Ariel.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Emma.

"Ohh, give me those. I could use a pair in red. Can I buy these tonight?" asked Ruby.

Emma went over to look at the props. She and Killian could have a lot of fun with these.

"Ooh, can I buy these dice tonight?"asked Emma.

She was thinking of her pirate and how much he loved to play dice. He would especially love these dirty dice.

"Emma look they have gold dust!"yelled Tink.

Emma laughed and walked back into the kitchen to check on her mother and Regina.

"Emma, can you see if they have a pine scented candle?" asked Regina.

"Maybe they have a rum scented candle for you Emma or better yet one of those lickable lotions." said Snow.

"No more punch for you, Mom." Said Emma.

"I'm really glad you had this party Emma. I'm having so much fun." said Snow.

"Me too Mom." Said Emma.

All in all this was a fun party and she got to know the ladies in Storybrooke a little better. They got to see her new place. She did manage to actually have a couple of women sleep over because of the potent rum she put in the drinks.

She also managed to pick up a few special items to tease Killian with the next time she wanted to surprise him.


	4. Killian's Little Princess : Jones Family

**A/N: I was having some Daddy Killian Feels and I wanted to write something. **

The cool night air was blowing through the open window. Killian was having a hard time falling asleep. Emma was sleeping soundly next to him. She was feeling warm so she liked to have the room a cold as possible. He couldn't blame her given her condition and was happy to indulge her in whatever she desired.

He was thinking back over his life at sea and trying to figure out how he ended up with everything he ever wanted. They'd only been married six months before they were blessed. He didn't think his life could get any happier but when Emma told him about the baby he was elated. He held up his hand and looked at the gold band that was a symbol of their union and their love. He kissed Emma on top of her head and she shuffled closer to him.

She was laying on her side with her hand lightly laying over her baby bump. She was the ever protective mother. That was one of the biggest reasons he loved her. She did things fearlessly and sometimes without thinking to protect the people she loved most. She never thought about herself or the consequences. It drove him crazy but that was what he was for. He would protect her with everything he had in him, even if she didn't want him to and now he would do that for their child too.

When the family found out about the baby they were excited. Henry was thrilled that he was going to be a big brother. He'd grown a foot taller since he first met him. He noticed Emma watching Henry sometimes and a sad smile would creep up on her face. He once asked her why she was sad and she just shrugged and said she missed it. She missed everything. She wouldn't change her relationship with Henry for anything but she missed it.

Emma watched her parents go through all of the baby firsts with Little Charming and it wasn't easy for them. They missed it with her too. He observed that he saw Snow looking at Emma sometimes with the same sad smile. They were tough women and they were lucky to have each other at this point in their lives where they could be so close. They would have a relationship as mother and daughter that no other woman would experience. It suited them as they were unique.

When they found out that they were having a daughter, Emma cried. She was so overjoyed that she couldn't stop sobbing. He had to tell her parents because she couldn't get the words out to tell them. He cried himself when he told them because if his daughter was anything like her mother or grandmother, even his own sweet mother, she would be magnificent. He would be wrapped around her tiny finger from the moment she arrived into the world. He kissed Emma again and placed his hand on her bump.

He couldn't wait see Emma holding her. That would be the site that would imprint in his memory for the rest of his days. He would have his happiness after all the long years of torment. He knew his brother would look down upon him and his family smiling. He would be proud of the man he'd become.

Emma sighed and shuffled a little. The little princess was very active tonight. He could see her moving. He was amazed that Emma was allowed any sleep at all. The day was coming soon and he was anxious.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down over the baby bump and whispered,"Tiny princess, your mum needs to rest. I know you are going to be strong just like her. I can't wait to hold you in my arms but you need to rest too. I love you already. You will make my life complete as your mother made me whole. "

He kissed her bump and slid down into the bed and snuggled up close breathing in her scent. She nestled in closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming about the day he would hold his tiny princess's hand for the first time.


	5. Morning Routines: Jones Family AU

**Morning Routines**

**Lots of Daddy Killian Feels – so continuing with my family dynamic Emma and Killian are married, they have a 3 year old son Liam and a 6 month old daughter named Annabelle. They are getting ready for the day. **

Killian came into their bedroom carrying their happy bouncing little girl, Annabelle. The man rose with the sun and luckily most days he had everything prepared before the children woke up so she just had to get herself ready. Killian was so in love with his children that she was certain he was going to spoil them rotten. She loved watching him play with them, sing to them, and read to them. He was getting used to the modern world but he preferred the personal time with them sitting on his lap and reading them books.

She pulled back the blankets and got up from the bed rushing over to scoop up her little princess. She gave her little kisses on her dimpled cheeks and blew on her little belly causing her to giggle hysterically. Killian wrapped his arms around them both and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Love. I trust you slept well?"he asked.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think it would be impossible for me not to sleep well having an insatiable husband like you." She said smiling.

Killian grinned.

"Liam is still sleeping, Love. I didn't have the heart to wake him yet. He looked so peaceful. Of course the little princess was sitting up smiling as soon as I walked by her room." he said tickling her under her chin as her little blue eyes peered up at him.

"I'm surprised his Papa didn't wake him." she said raising an eyebrow.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "He's a growing lad and he needs his rest. "

She nodded and grinned at him. She warned him that if he kept waking him so early that he would be cranky by the afternoon and make it harder for him to take a nap. He finally got the message when Liam threw a tantrum and happened to wake Annabelle from her nap at the same time. He was alone while she was at the store. She walked in to two screaming babies and he looked like he needed a drink.

"Let me take her Love, you get a shower." he said smiling.

"OK. I love you." she said kissing him softly.

He took Annabelle from her arms. She was wiggling and chewing on her finger. A tooth just started breaking through her gums so she'd been drooling everywhere. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. He picked up her favorite book and began to show her the pictures.

She got the feeling she interrupted _Papa Princess Time_ so she went about her daily routine. She smiled as she saw them together. It really made her heart sing to see how much he loved them.

Liam was his little shadow. He followed him around mimicking everything he did. He would pick up things for Annabelle when Killian needed them, providing him with an extra set of hands. He would try on his boots, ask to wear his necklace, or pull out his little sailboat asking to go to the lake. Killian just ate it up. He would take Liam sailing whenever he had the time. He spent time showing him the stars and explaining what the sextant was. Liam loved it as much as Killian. She would have to pull them in from the balcony at night sometimes as they both seemed to be immune to the cold. She would see their blue eyes and red noses smiling into the sky. She'd have hot cocoa waiting for them on the counter when they finally made it in the door.

Henry stayed with them half the time and half the time with Regina. He was nearly a man now and loved his baby brother and sister. He was a big help too. Liam loved to play games with Henry. Killian was a great step-father to Henry too. Over the years that Henry got to know him he saw that he was an excellent sounding board. He had lived 300 years so he would tell Henry he could give him firsthand accounts of history as he knew it. Henry would also help Killian with some of the modern things that seemed odd. When he first decided to stay in Storybrooke he and Henry hung out a lot together. Henry taught him how to use a cell phone as well as other modern inventions. He tried washing clothes though once with dish liquid. That was a mess but he learned..

As wonderful and supportive as he has been to her as a husband, he was an incredible father. Her parents were so surprised to see him that way. She knew but they didn't understand how amazing Killian was until they saw him with his child for the first time. Her mother admitted more than anyone that she was wrong about him. Emma would just smile, she never had to defend the man she loved. She knew that others would see he was a man of honor eventually and she loved him for all that he was.

When she came out from the bedroom she found Killian in the kitchen stirring up pancake batter with his little helper Liam standing on a chair next to him. They both had flour sprinkled on their clothes and Liam had it on the tip of his nose and cheeks. Annabelle was sitting happily in her highchair chomping on some cheerios.

"Pancakes Love?" asked Killian.

"Mama!" yelled Liam. He came running over and jumped up for a hug. She had flour handprints all over her. She kissed him on his little nose.

"Good Morning Liam. Are you helping Papa with the pancakes?" she asked?

"I'm his first mate!"he announced.

Killian winked at her and continued flipping the pancakes.

Liam ran back to his position and continued stirring the batter in the bowl.

"Coffee?"she asked? He nodded. She pulled two mugs from the cupboard and prepared each as they liked it. She picked up Annabelle's sippy cup and put it back onto her tray.

"Are you going to be alright today?"she asked.

"I've got this Love, you do what you need to do." he said smiling as he stacked the pancakes on the plate.

She had to meet with her mother and Regina to talk about some of the town business. She expected to be gone for a few hours. She set the table plates, forks, butter and syrup on the table to accompany the pancakes.

She walked up behind him and hugged him putting her head against his shoulder. He leaned back and kissed her. She sighed and tightened her squeeze.

"Come on buddy, let's get in your seat so you can eat some of these delicious pancakes that you helped Papa make." she said.

He jumped down from the chair and ran up to her waiting arms. She spun him around and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Be good today for Papa. I won't be gone too long." she said.

"Aye Aye Mama." he said saluting her.

Killian laughed. She raised an eyebrow.

"The lad is going to be a proper sailor. Good Form. " he said.

She dropped a few more cheerios onto Annabelle's tray. She was holding onto her gummy ring rubbing it against her sore gums.

She moved her into position at the table and Killian joined them with the pancakes. They sat together and completed their morning routine. She looked around at their smiling faces. She loved her life.


	6. (M)Emma Surprises Killian Pt2 HW Party

_**After the Slumber Party: Part II from Emma's "Slumber Parties" Party**_

_**She has the day off from work and Killian is helping her father at the station. She has plans for the items she bought that she thinks he will enjoy. This is the first time I've written Smuff so go easy on me. This Rated SF for Smuff. **_

_**Warning/This is M Rated **_

Emma examined herself in the full length mirror. She had on her white lacy push up bra, lacy thong underwear, a pair of white thigh high stockings and a garter belt to hold them up. She pulled out a sexy pair of four inch heels and her plaid pink, yellow, and grey pleated mini skirt. She pulled on her fuzzy short sleeve v neck pink sweater to top off the look. It showed off her cleavage nicely. She was going for naughty school girl and she wanted to knock his socks off. She had her hair down and full with curls that were curving her face.

She had her makeup done modestly with the exception of a deep pink lip and her high cheek bones glimmering. Her body shimmered from the glittery spray that she glossed over her skin after her shower. She grabbed her short cream colored overcoat and covered the look tying it closed with the belt. He was going to go crazy when he saw her. She smiled smugly at the thought. She wanted to surprise him since he'd been so good to her. She tucked the pink fuzzy handcuffs and the dirty dice into her little bag, picked up her keys and walked out the door. She was ready to drive the pirate wild. Her mom just called and told her that her father would be coming home for lunch soon so it was perfect timing.

Killian was working at the station helping David with his case load. The new inhabitants that came over to Storybrooke during the new curse were causing a lot of problems. His princess had the day off and it was well deserved. She'd been working extra time, helping her mother with Neal, and trying to create a peaceful environment for Henry. She and Regina still had a brick wall between them ever since they brought the special package back from the past. He wanted to make her feel good so he'd been making sure to spend extra time massaging her back, neck, and feet among the other enjoyable activities that she liked so much.

She had a party to welcome the other women in Storybrooke to her home. This party was rather unusual as its intention was to have the women purchase devices to assist them in pleasing themselves or having fun with their partners. Swan bought a few special gifts for him and one of which was a pair of dirty dice. He liked dice as much as the next man but when he found the intention of these particular dice his interest was significantly elevated. He learned the object of this game was to roll the dice and follow the directions as they landed. One of the die had parts of the body scribed on it and the other had directions in which the person who rolled was to follow. His personal favorite was when the dice roll landed on Lick, ? . She seemed to thoroughly enjoy that one as well.

He couldn't help but think of their game throughout the day and David gave him questioning looks trying to get him to share his thoughts but he felt that the Prince may not be too thrilled to know the naughty things he was thinking about his daughter so he denied anything.

"I'm going to run home and check on Mary-Margaret and the baby. I'll be back in a few hours. It's been a fairly slow day. It's almost as if they know Emma isn't here. Will you be ok for awhile without me?" said David.

"Sure, Mate. I've got this. "said Killian sitting back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"Ok call me if you need anything." said David shaking his head walking out the door.

He pulled his feet down and he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Henry helped him setup his cell phone. He was still learning how to use it but Emma felt better knowing he had it when they weren't together. He looked down to see a message from Emma.

_I see you are alone. –E_

He turned around looking to see how she could possibly know that seeing no one around.

_Yes, I trust you are enjoying your day off? – K_

_I can think of better ways to spend my day. – E_

_So can I Love, so can I. – K_

She walked up behind him as he was typing in his last message with her shoes in hand so she could sneak up on him. She crept up behind him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"God's Swan! You startled me." he shouted as he jumped from his chair.

She was laughing hysterically at his face. He was holding his chest breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you." She said pouting out her lip.

He looked over and took her in for the first time.

"Love, I'm not complaining but you are supposed to be resting today." said Killian.

"It's no fun _resting _by myself." she said grinning.

"What've you got in mind Love?"he asked grinning wildly.

She pulled the dice from her pocket along with the love cuffs and put them on the desk. Then she slowly opened her coat revealing her sexy surprise.

He let out a breath. "Oh, Love. I think I may like this little plan of yours. You look, oh, beautiful love." he said whispering in her ear dragging his tongue down from her ear to the sensitive spot on her neck. He began to nibble and suck lightly. He knew that drove her wild.

"No, No, No, not so fast. You need to roll the dice." she scolded pushing him back lightly.

"Oh, so the princess wants to play games? Does she?"he asked.

She nodded rubbing her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Ladies first." she said smiling.

He sat in the chair in front of the desk and she sat on his lap.

"Hmm, if you sit here lass I can't say that I'll last long in this game." he said grinning.

She kissed him on his cheek and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for me for luck won't you?"she asked teasingly holding the dice in front of his mouth.

He blew on the dice and she shook them in her hand. She tossed them onto the desk and they came up _**suck, lips**_. She stood up and sat forward on his lap straddling him lifting her skirt up a little higher in the process. His mouth hung open and he rubbed his hands up her thighs. He looked up into her eyes raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She leaned forward rubbing her warming core against his hard length that was slowly tightening in his pants. She touched her lips to his and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it rubbing along with her tongue. He quickly reached up and pulled her in deepening the kiss and rubbing his hardening length against her creating delicious friction between them. She pulled back hesitantly both of them panting. She rubbed her lips together closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Your turn." she said breathlessly. She continued slowly rubbing her warmth against him. He blinked hard and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for luck lass?"he whispered nearly touching her nose with his own.

She blew on the dice and he rolled _**lick,nipples.**_

He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled raising an eyebrow.

She sat back just a bit on his lap providing him easier access. He pushed open her sweater revealing her half covered breasts. He pushed down the flimsy lace material revealing her pink hardened bud. He looked up to see her sucking on her finger as she held on to the chair with her other hand. He quickly went to work lavishing her nipple , licking it and sucking on it, teasing it with his lips and tongue. He was driving her wild. She began bucking her hips drawing her warmth up and back against him. He pushed down the other side and made quick work of the other. She thought she was going to go mad with want and then he pulled back leaving her breathless.

She looked to see him grinning at her holding out the dice."Your turn, Love." he said.

She took a breath and took the dice from his hand. She held them out to him and he blew on them lightly pressing his lips to her wrist.

She dropped the dice on the table. _**Suck, ?**_ . She looked up to him raising one eyebrow and climbed from his lap slowly. She sauntered towards the door, shut and locked it. She could feel his eyes on her and she bent down slowly revealing her skimpy panties and her ass to him as she picked up her coat from the floor.

He made a move to get up but she was quick to push him back down into his seat. She made quick work of the laces of his pants, dropped the coat on the floor in front of him to cushion against the tile floor and bent to her knees.

"Captain, It's still my turn. "she said slyly raising her chin up to look him in the eyes.

His gaze was heavy on her and he sat back watching. She pulled his hardened cock from his pants and started pumping him slowly. He moaned at her touch. She bent down licking the tip slowly never taking her eyes from his. She felt him relax as she started to lick him from the tip down the shaft moving down to his balls. She took them into her mouth and began to suck on them. He moaned as she hummed. She let them fall from her lips with a plop and licked from the shaft to the tip taking him into her mouth filling her mouth and touching the back of her throat. He moaned again and began pumping his hips back and forth as she took him in sucking him and licking him.

He was feeling too good but this was supposed to be her day off. He gripped her hair and gave her a gentle tug freeing himself from her mouth. He stood from the chair surprising her and pulled her up from the floor. He gently pushed her forward over the desk and tore her panties, or what little panties she had down freeing her of them. He pushed two fingers into her wet folds.

"Ooh, so wet for me Love." he said. She moaned as he curled his fingers against her touching her where he knew it would drive her wild. He pulled his fingers rubbing her wetness down his cock and then pushed up to her opening taking her from behind with a slow thrust. She moaned at the intrusion. "So good." She said. He flipped up her skirt so he could see her beautiful ass as he entered her wet folds thrusting hard and fast. "You feel so good Love. I want you to come for me. Come for me Love. Let me hear you call my name." he whispered.

He was pushing hard and fast, rubbing her clit in tiny circles pushing her over the edge. She could feel herself falling over the edge as he furiously pushed her harder and harder making her feel so good. 'Killian, Killian.. she moaned as she fell fast and hard. He followed her chasing his own release laying down over her back after spilling his seed deeply within her. He gave her tiny kisses across her back and her head. He removed himself quickly tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed some tissues from the desk to help her clean up.

She stood from the desk and he took her in once more. "Love, you are beautiful." he said. Her cheeks pink from the heat of love and her hair tousled and wild. She walked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled her in holding her flush against him, rubbing his hands down her back and over the curve of her now bare ass.

"Love, I'm not sure that I can hold back knowing you are wearing this. Your father could return any moment." He said grinning.

She smiled and kissed him lightly once more. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on rubbing her shoulders gently. She tied the belt covering her look and grabbed her shoes putting them on one at a time revealing her ass to him once more.

He grabbed her from behind and began kissing her behind her ear and down her neck. "Keep this on, Love. Wait for me at home. As soon as your father walks in I'm leaving." he whispered.

She felt her skin prickle at the sensation of his breath and his lilting voice. She walked to the door and unlocked it. He was right on her heels. She turned around and he pulled her in his arms holding her close. She lay her face against his chest.

"Thank you for helping me relax. I'll see you at home. That was just a preview for later." she whispered pulling the cuffs from her pocket teasing him with them.

"Love, maybe the town can adopt anarchy? What do you think?"he asked. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking out.

He walked slowly back to the desk and sat down. He picked up the dice and began mindlessly rolling them imagining what he would do to his princess later.

About 5 minutes later David walked in. He was sitting at the desk hot and bothered watching the clock.

"Was that Emma that I just saw driving away?"asked David.

"Aye, she needed help with something." he said.

"Oh, she could have called me." said David huffing.

"I don't think you could have helped her with this." he said laughing. He picked up the dice and walked to the door. David sat down at the desk.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing of consequence. " he said smiling.

"Slow day. Why don't you take off." Said David.

"Thanks Mate. I was planning on it." Said Killian walking out the door.

David bent down and picked up what he thought was a hanky.

"Killian you forgot … Oh good god. Pirate! "shouted David. He shook his head.

Killian was halfway down the hall smiling. He had a date for a game night that he didn't want to be late for.


	7. The Bad Dream: CS AU Short

**A/N: The Bad Dream … After weeks of mulling over her feelings things come to a head when her subconscious takes over.**

She woke up with a start. She blinked hard to adjust her eyes to the light in the room. It was still dark except for the moonlight shining in through her window. She smoothed her hair back from her face and wiped her hand across the dampness that still remained across her eyes. She'd lost him. She felt emptiness inside her chest and it ached for him. Why did it take her subconscious scaring the crap out of her to make her wake up and see what she'd been pushing away all this time? She needed to go to him and pray that she hadn't done too much damage. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her keys , a jacket and ran out the door. She was thankful that Henry was with Regina because she was sure she was screaming in her sleep.

She quietly entered the boarding house at Granny's and went to his room. He was probably asleep but she needed to see him. She needed to know he was ok. She knocked and waited. She heard noises from behind the door and subtle curse words after a bang. She smiled and felt a little relief knowing he was there and ok. He pulled open the door, his hair messy but he still looked adorable.

"Swan?"

She jumped at him and held him as tight as she could. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes again and she could breathe. She could feel her heart beating hard.

"Swan, what's happened? Are you alright?" he asked in a strained voice as she gripped him.

She didn't want to let go. He was giving her tiny kisses on her head and smoothing his hand down her back. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Don't let me go. Don't let me go." she whispered. He held her tighter.

"Swan, are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it Henry? What can I do?" he asked.

She held him so tight, tears still falling and whimpers from her lips.

"I'm sorry to barge in so late. I had a bad dream and I'd lost you." she whispered into his chest.

He relaxed and snuggled her close to him. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he said.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I can't lose you." she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Swan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It was just nonsense, a bad dream." he said smiling.

"Killian, I've been such a fool. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for holding back. I was scared." she said.

"Swan, you don't have to apologize to me. I know you are scared. I'm a patient man. You know how I feel about you and I'll wait until you're ready." he said kissing her lightly.

"Killian, When I thought I lost you.. I-I've never felt pain like that before. I can't lose you. I just can't." she said pushing her face against his chest. She just listened to his heart beating. She listened to him breathing.

"I'm here, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Lass it was just a dream." he said with a little chuckle.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was grinning at her like an idiot but his smile softened when he saw how visibly shaken she was. He caressed his hand down the side of her face kissing her on the lips lightly.

"Killian, I love you." She said smiling.

"I know Lass, I've just been waiting for you to realize it." he said smiling.

She kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry it took my subconscious to tell me what my heart has known for a long time. Most of all I'm sorry if I've hurt you." she said.

"Emma, please stop apologizing for who you are. I love you Sweetheart. I would wait for you until the end of time. Nothing you've done could have deterred my feelings for you." He said looking at her with all sincerity in his eyes.

"Will you come home with me?"she asked.

"It's late, why don't you just stay here with me tonight." he asked.

"I mean for good." she said smiling.

A look of understanding crossed his face and he held her tight resting his chin on her head. "I'm forever yours." He said.

She felt relief for letting her feelings finally come to the surface and she felt safe. She spent the rest of the night making it up to him and woke up the next morning rested and happy in his arms.


	8. Where's My Hook?: Jones Family AU

A/N: Continuing in my Jones Family Series, Emma and Killian are married with 2 small children – Liam and Annabelle. Killian can't find his hook.

"Love, have you seen my Hook?"called Killian as he looked around the apartment. The room was tossed completely. The couch pillows were taken off lying around, the children's toys were laying out of their boxes and the closet was turned out onto the floor.

"No, I haven't seen it. Wasn't it attached?"she called. "I removed it when I put Annabelle down for a nap. I want to make sure it's put away so the children aren't in danger." he said.

Emma walked into the living room, eyes wide. "Where did you leave it?"she asked. "Well I put it here on the side table when I rocked her to sleep. Then I went to put her down in her crib, came back and it was gone." he said.

"Hmm, and you're sure Liam wasn't home when you took it off?"she asked. "No Love, I'd already dropped him off at Pre-school before putting the little princess down for her nap." he said. He continued to frantically search down the sides of the couch, under the furniture, and around the room.

Emma walked back into her sleeping daughter's room to check on her. Annabelle was sleeping soundly snuffling into her soft pillow. She went to pull up her blanket and she looked down to notice her baby daughters hands wrapped tightly around her Papa's hook. She shook her head and carefully removed the hook from her. She tucked her in and quietly exited the room.

She came back into the living room to find Killian sitting on the floor, deep in thought. "EHem, looking for something?" she said holding up the hook in front of her smiling.

"Where did you find it?"he said looking exasperated.

"You're sleeping princess had her hands wrapped around it while sleeping peacefully in her crib. Are you sure you left it on the side table?"she asked.

"I'm positive." he said standing up and walking towards her smiling.

The hook disappeared from Emma's hands before their eyes. They both looked at each other and gasped. Emma quickly walked back to Annabelle's room, Killian trailing behind her. There was no change and the little princess was still softly snoozing in her crib. They looked down to find her little pink hands wrapped around the cold steel hook.

Emma looked at Killian in disbelief. "Well it appears the little princess takes after her mother in more ways than one." said Killian smiling. "It appears she does." whispered Emma.


	9. The New Addition: Jones Family AU

**A/N : OK –Warning – this is the fluffiest piece of fluff ever. Emma just came home from having Annabelle and she is thinking about her life.**

**The New Addition**

Emma sat in the white wooden rocking chair softly rocking her new baby daughter back and forth. She was so beautiful, pink and perfect. Her little finger was wrapped around her larger finger. She felt tears pool in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the fact that she was in awe of her. She always dreamed of having a family. She still couldn't believe she was so lucky to have what she'd always wanted. She could hear Killian playing pirates with Liam in the living room. The pair had quite the imagination and their couch was used in many ways. Today it was The Jolly Roger and Liam was his first mate. They would act out scenes that others would think were imagination gone wild but Killian lived as a pirate in Neverland for 300 years. She couldn't help but believe that they were partially if not fully true tales. Her husband was a good man and an amazing father. He was so attentive to her and the children.

She thought fondly of the day she first told him about Annabelle. He'd already been overjoyed to have Liam. He'd been brought to tears at the thought of a second child. When they heard the news that they were having a daughter, she was brought to tears. She would often think back to her life growing up and how hard it had been for her. She'd been alone and as a girl it was a lot harder to be resourceful. Her children would want for nothing. Killian knew as well as she did what it was like to be left alone and an orphan. He was always safe and sometimes a little more pre-cautious than she liked but she knew he meant well.

She carefully laid Annabelle into her crib. She looked at the mobile of fragile unicorns hanging above it. When her mother first saw it hanging she broke down and hugged Emma so hard. She was so happy that her granddaughter would have the chance to use something that was meant for her and that she would be safe and happy. She walked out of the room closing the door softly. She wanted to check on her pirates. They suddenly got quiet.

"What's going on in here?"she asked to what appeared to be an empty room.

Liam peeked up from behind the couch giggling. She inched over to the chair next to them. "We're below deck mama." said Liam giggling.

"Are you alright Love?"asked Killian coming out of hiding. "I'm fine. I just missed my men." she said. He came over picked her up and carried her over to the couch. "Behold the Jolly Roger." He said grinning. He sat her down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at him raising an eyebrow wondering if he really did remember their encounter.

Liam came running from behind and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug. "Welcome aboard Mama. Papa said we have to look out for mermaids." he said grinning. "Mermaids sure can be nasty. You don't want to get caught up with them." she said.

Killian sat down next to her and pulled her into his side wrapping his arm around her. "Is the little princess asleep?" he asked. "Yes, she is sleeping soundly." She said smiling. "I'm sure she will be awake at night then." he said. She groaned. "Let's hope we don't have a repeat of last night." she said.

"How about I get you a cup of tea?" he asked. "I think I'm just going to go take a nap." she said. He nodded.

"Papa, I thought you said ladies weren't allowed on board the Jolly Roger?"said Liam. "Well, Mama is a princess and she's special." he said smiling.

"So Annabelle is allowed too?"said Liam groaning.

"Come here Lad." said Killian holding out his arms and welcoming him in. Liam jumped up on his lap. "Annabelle is allowed to come aboard too. She's your sister and yes she is a princess so she's allowed." said Killian snuggling him close.

"You have to look out for her Liam. You're her big brother. She already loves you, just like Mama and Papa do." said Emma.

"Yes, she does." Said Killian.

"We are all part of a family." said Emma tickling him under his arm. Liam giggled.

"OK, then I love her too. Come on Papa, let's play pirates." said Liam.

"A Pirates work is never done Love." said Killian smiling. "Papa we need to get below deck, the storm is coming." said Liam.

"Are you looking for treasure?" she asked. He smiled. "I've already found it Love." Emma kissed him softly on the lips. He could still make her knees go weak whenever he wanted. She left her pirates to go nap before the little princess made more demands. She'd found her treasure too.


	10. The Disappearance of Emma

A/N: I have no idea what came over me but I just kept feeling like Emma was going to be kidnapped.

Emma opened her eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light. She felt pain in the back of her head. She tried to sit up but was immediately forced back down by the level of the ceiling above her and the fact that she bumped her head scraping it across the rough surface. She now had pain in both the front and back of her head. She took a moment to shake the stars from her eyes and tried to piece together what happened. The last thing she remembered was going to Granny's and picking up some coffee before she was due into the station. She walked out to her car and then it was a blank.

She reached up and ran her finger tips along the top feeling the ridges and knots of what appeared to be wood. She had about a 12 inch clearing above her head but she appeared to have room to crawl forward and back. There was a tiny amount of light creeping in through the far corner of the prison she was trapped inside. She was able to roll over onto her stomach. The floor felt cold and ridged, like concrete. She crawled low on her belly towards the light hoping she could get a peek outside. It smelled dank and musty. It also felt a bit damp along the floor. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting quicker as she crawled. The feeling of being trapped in a small space was frightening. She got to the light and tried to peek out the tiny holes. The room was dark with only a small source of light shining down over wherever she was. The room appeared to be empty, possibly a basement. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes letting out a breath. The room was silent except for her breathing. The pain was shooting through her skull and her temples were thumping hard.

Killian rushed into the police station. He'd been unable to reach Emma since she'd left him this morning. She was supposed to meet him for lunch at Granny's and didn't show up. Ruby told him that the last time she saw her was when picked up her coffee that morning. It was unlike her not to call him on that bloody phone that she forced him to carry if something would detain her.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Emma's not here. I thought she was with you." said David as he continued to shuffle the papers on his desk

"She isn't here with you Mate?"he asked with worry in his voice. David slammed the desk drawer.

"No, she isn't here. What's going on?"asked David crossing his arms in front of him.

"She left me this morning on her way to the station. She should have been here hours ago." said Killian. He felt a huge lump caught in his throat and he immediately felt a wash of worry over his body. David rose from his chair dialing his phone.

"Snow, have you heard from Emma today?"asked David.

"_She called me this morning from Granny's. She was on her way to meet you at the station." said Snow._

"Do you remember what time that was?"asked David.

"_You're starting to worry me David. What's wrong? She called me around 9 am." said Snow._

"No one has heard from her since this morning and she never showed up at the station." Said David.

"_David you have to find her. What if something happened to her? Is her car in town?"asked Snow._

"I'm going to look now. I'll call you back if I find her. If she calls you please call me or Killian. He's worried sick." said David.

"I take it from your conversation that Snow hasn't heard from her either." asked Killian.

"No, she hasn't heard from her since this morning. She called her around 9 am from Granny's. Did you see her car when you were there?" said David.

Killian shook his head.

"Come on, let's go check it out and see if we can find anything or find anyone who might have seen her." said David.

"Mate, do you think we should be worried?"asked Killian.

"I hope not but we both know how headstrong she is sometimes." said David.

She had no idea how long she'd been trapped. She tried looking out the little holes again to see if she was alone. It didn't appear there were any signs of movement. She pushed her hand up against the low ceiling and tried to see if there was an opening to her wooden box. She scooted along on her back pushing on each square above her slowly, trying not to leave any possible way out untouched. Her heart was pounding as she pushed and each push finding no relief. She reached the opposite end and kicked her feet at the back of the box feeling it give just a bit. Her span was small so she couldn't put the power behind the kick that she hoped. She kicked harder and nothing. She let out a breath feeling exhausted from kicking and she tried once more hoping it would give and something fell to her left.

She suddenly remembered that she tucked her phone into her boot. She scrambled to feel for the object that fell out hoping it was her phone. To her relief it was. She let out a held breath. She gripped it and turned it on. She had 20 missed calls from her father and her bars were diminishing. She pressed redial and prayed that her call would go through.

They pulled up outside of Granny's and parked the truck. They climbed out and walked along the sidewalk looking around for Emma, her car or some other clue to her whereabouts. Snow pulled up in her car in front of them.

"Any sign of Emma?"asked Snow.

David walked up and hugged her.

"Mate, look." said Killian. He picked up a coffee to go cup that had Emma clearly marked on the side and it was nearly full except for the contents that spilled on the ground.

"David, there is no way that Emma would drop her coffee like that." Said Snow hugging David.

Killian felt the floor drop from under him. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might explode. He was snapped to by the sound of David's phone ringing.

"It's Emma." Said David. "Emma! Where are you?"

"_Daddy, I don't know where I am. I'm trapped in a wooden box. I think it's in a basement." She whispered. _

"Are you sure? Are you alone?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"_Yes, I'm trapped. I was kidnapped and taken here. I didn't see who it was. I was hit from behind. That is all I remember. I don't even know how I got here. I'm scared. I don't hear anything or anyone." she whispered._

"Mate let me talk to her." said Killian pulling on David's arm.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone." said David.

"Bloody Hell, Emma I've been worried sick." Said Killian.

"_Killian"." she said feeling tears pool in her eyes and her voice shaking._

"Love, are you alright?" he said. His voice was full of worry.

"Emma Sweetie, Are you hurt? Is there any way out of the box? Can you focus on your magic to try to get out?" asked Snow.

"_Mom. I'm ok just a little banged up." she said with her voice wavering. She didn't even think about using her magic. She really wished she paid more attention to those lessons._

"Emma Sweetie calm down. Try to use your magic. Maybe you can find a way to free yourself." she said in a calm soothing voice.

"_I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." whispered Emma._

"Sweetheart, focus to my voice. Try to focus on freeing yourself love. Just focus on my voice." Said Killian.

"_Ok." she said her voice shaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The pain in her head was stinging. She could hear them rustling around and the car door closing behind them. She felt a little relief knowing they were coming to find her wherever she was. _

"Love, are you alright. We're coming. We will find you." he said.

"_Yes, ok. I'm trying. I'm sorry, my head it just hurts so much." she said. _She pressed her eyes shut tight. She could hear Killian breathing in the phone. She focused hard on him and how much she cared for him. She focused on helping herself. She thought about lifting the top off the box. She pressed her eyes tight and squeezed her fist together pressing her nails hard into her cold, clammy hand. She could feel the cool dampness coming up from the floor onto her back and her body resisting the use of magic. She pushed harder gritting her teeth. The box started to shake and creak. She squeezed her eyes tight focusing on his breathing.

"You can do it Love. Help us find you. " said Killian.

The lid to the crate popped open, it was held down by three nails.

"I've got it." she said sitting up slowly and refocusing her vision to the new lighting and surveying the room. There were three windows along the wall but they were blacked out with newspaper and they were positioned high towards the ceiling. There was a stair case in front of her that lead to a door. The light above her was an exposed light bulb with a pull string. The rest of the room had some crumpled news paper lying on the floor and there were some signs leaning up against the wall in the corner.

"Any idea where you are?"said David.

"_I'm in a basement, the room is empty. There is black and green tile on the floor. I see some signs up against the wall. Hang on I'm going to check them." _She felt woozy from the blow to her head and the exertion from using her magic._ "They are ice cream signs for vendors." She said softly. _

"Any Given Sundae! We're on our way Honey." said David.

"_Please Don't hang up!"she said_. She felt the pain come on strong from the back of her head. She reached back and found her hand came away with some blood. She felt her heart pounding hard.

"Sweetheart, we won't leave you. We'll be there in minutes." said Killian.

"_I don't know if I'm alone. Please be careful. My gun is missing. I'm going to try the door."_ she said softly.

"Love, just stay where you are. We'll be there soon. Don't do anything rash." said Killian.

She crept towards the stairs. She slowly climbed each step leading to a door with a bit of light creeping out from under the door. She tested the handle slowly. She could hear Killian breathing.

"_The door is locked. I don't hear anyone out there_." she whispered. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was sure they would be able to hear it over the phone.

"Swan, move to somewhere safe until we can get to you. Are there any windows?" he said softly.

"Yes, but they are blacked out and too high for me to reach. I don't have anything I can stand on. The room is empty." She whispered.

"Honey, we're almost there." said David.

"OK" she said softly.

She walked back over to her wooden prison and replaced the lid to make it look as though it was untouched. It looked like a storage box of some kind. She crept over and pushed her back flush with the wall facing the same direction as the door. She wanted to be unseen as long as possible in case her attacker returned and there wasn't any place to hide. Her head was throbbing and she needed to sleep again.

"Love, we're here. I'm coming to get you." said Killian.

"Ok." she said softly. She felt relief wash over her immediately and tears pooled in her eyes. She was sweating and her head was killing her. She could hear the rustling of fabric and then things went silent.

She heard a crash upstairs and some banging. She could hear their loud voices yelling and items crashing. She closed her eyes in fear of what might be going on. Then she heard a gunshot. She dropped to the floor holding her knees and resting her chin on top. She felt like she was going to pass out but her fear was keeping her awake. She gripped her phone in her hand hopeful that someone would call or come for her.

She heard the door handle moving and shaking, then a creak of the door and a whine of the wood when it was pulled open.

"Swan!" called Killian.

She jumped to her feet. "Killian! Are you alright? Is everyone alright? I heard a gunshot" she asked.

Relief washed over her and she rushed up the stairs meeting him half way into his waiting arms. Tears were falling from her eyes and he was holding her so tight, kissing her on top of her head and her cheeks. She looked up and could see the relief in his eyes.

"Come on Love, let's get you out of here. You had me so worried." Said Killian.

She walked through the door to see her father handcuffing Hans on the floor by the door. She squinted her eyes looking towards him, noticing that he was passed out. "sonofabitch" she said under her breath.

"Love, let your father take care of him. We need to have you checked out. You're hurt." said Killian. He noticed that she had a cut on the back of her head and she was bleeding.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked David.

She nodded. Killian had his arms wrapped around her and she was shaking life a leaf.

"Let's go Love. Your mother is waiting in the car." he said.

"She came?"she asked eyes wide.

"Of course, we were all worried." said Killian.

"What about Neal? Henry?"asked Emma.

"They're fine love. Come on now. Let me take care of you for once." said Killian. He scooped her off her feet and carried her to the car. She felt her body go limp in his arms and she snuggled close to his chest listening to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and let herself relax now that she was safe back in his arms.

He felt relief the instant he saw her but the fact that Hans put a hand on her made the rage burn like an inferno inside of him. If anything happened to her his humanity would have disappeared along with her. He would have hunted Hans down and killed him with his bare hands choking the life from him. He would have prayed for death along with him because his soul would have been empty and now that he'd felt what it was like for it to be filled with light and love he couldn't go back and live that way. He'd never be able to live without her again. He was sure he would die of a broken heart. He prayed to the Gods above that she was safe and in his arms. Hans would pay but he was certain that Emma would likely want to do some serious damage herself and he couldn't deny his princess after all she'd been through but he would make sure that he would never hurt her again.


	11. Liam's Arrival : Jones Family AU

A/N : I was having some Jones family feels today. Emma gives birth to Liam.

She leaned down and brushed her nose against the pink perfection that was her little newborn son's head. He smelled of a softly scented soap. He was so warm, soft and fragile. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he shuffled a little in his sleep. She tucked his flannel baby blanket a little tighter around him and held him snug against her. The nurse told her that newborns like to be swaddled very tight. She felt tired but she didn't care. She was so happy to see his little face after all those months. She kissed him again to make sure he was real. She couldn't believe the day finally came. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were pricking her eyes but she couldn't. She could feel them trickling down her cheeks. They were for the son she was holding now and for the son she lost so many years ago. She felt both happy that she had Liam but sad that she never had Henry this way. She loved the time she had with Henry now and she knew that he would be someone Liam would look up to. She could picture Liam following Henry around like a little puppy. Henry would be a good big brother.

"Love, are you alright?"asked Killian as he entered the room.

"I'm fine, just hormones." she said.

He bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb caressing her cheek.

"No Love, its more than that. What's going on?" he asked as he sat in the chair by her bedside.

She shrugged shuffling Liam a little tears pouring out.

He held her hand and gazed into her watery eyes.

"It's just, I never thought I would have this. The last time I was in this situation I had to give my baby away. I didn't even look at him. I didn't get to see ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. I didn't get to see his little sweet face looking up at me for the first time." She sobbed.

He got up and hugged her both of them together pressing a kiss against her head.

"It's ok Emma. You have me and Liam is safe with both of us. Henry too." He said smiling at her.

"Do you want to hold him?"she asked smiling. She realized that she'd been holding him since the minute the nurses brought him back from cleaning him up. Killian got to hold him to show her after he was born but that was it. He looked so worried when they took him away. She had to reassure him that he would be right back.

"Of course. I didn't want to ruin your moment with our son after all you did do all of the work." he said smiling.

She tucked his little blanket around him and angled him to hand over to his proud father.

Killian looked like a little boy on Christmas morning that had just opened the gift of his dreams. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at their son. She couldn't help but cry again watching them. She knew this was something Killian dreamt of and she was so happy that they were a family. This was her dream too and she had so much love for both of them.

"Love, he's perfect. Every inch of him." He said kissing him on his little head.

"I know." she said smiling.

She pushed back against the pillow and got a little more comfortable in the bed.

"Your parents will be bringing Henry in a little while. Your mother suggested that they let you get some rest before they arrive. "he said only glancing as he watched their little son sleep in his arms.

"Ok" she said softly feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"Well Liam, you've made your mother and father the happiest people in the world today." said Killian.

She smiled as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	12. Curious Liam: Jones Family AU

A/N: More Jones family feels. Baby Liam likes to get into things.

Emma spent the weekend baby proofing the family room while Killian took Liam to the park. He was crawling all over the place. He was a very curious little boy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second or he was into something. He would go into her handbag and dump the contents, he would pull out a drawer and take everything out of it, he climbed into his father's trunk and scared the heck out of her until she heard him giggling. She opened the lid and he was in there playing with treasures from the Jolly. She didn't think it was possible but she could swear he knew he was playing a trick on her. _Cute Little pirate._

She decided that she needed to take a lot of extra precautions with this little scoundrel. Killian would just laugh and say "but love he is after all a Jones boy." And smile at the fact that their son was very smart.

That still didn't stop her from having a near heart attack every time he got away from her. She plugged up all of the outlets, put the clamp on the toilet seat, put all of the clasps on the drawers, and locked the trunk. She'd already moved all the breakables and put them away until Liam was a little older. She snickered at the thought of Killian trying to open the drawers. She laughed because essentially she was husband proofing the house as well. She would have to remember to tell him how to open that toilet clamp. She finished up by putting the foam edges around the coffee table and end tables in the family room. She stood back and looked over the room. She was carefully marking off the check list in her mind. She felt satisfied and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee when she heard the door chime and open.

She walked into the room to see Killian carrying Liam and both were covered in dirt.

"Killian, what happened?"she asked walking over to take their sleeping son from his shoulder.

"We went to the park and had a bit of fun in the play area." Said Killian scratching behind his ear.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Go on."she said.

"It seems that the lad is quite the climber." He said scrunching his nose.

"Ok, yes I could have told you that." Said Emma.

"He decided to explore the inside of a tree trunk that happened to be a den for squirrels and luckily they were not home." He said.

Her eyes went wide.

"You let him climb inside a tree?" she said rubbing her hand along her sleeping son's back and kissing him on his tiny head.

"He's very fast and I only took my eyes off him for a second." he said shaking his head and looking down.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She could see he felt miserable for letting Liam get away from him. She knew the feeling. She walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"You aren't mad?"he asked glancing up to see her eyes gazing at him.

"Well, he is a Jones boy. I'd expect nothing less." she said smiling as she carried their boy into his room.

"That he is Love." he said laughing.


	13. Killian's Patience

He felt his stomach turn as she started to walk away. He had to say something. He felt like she was avoiding him and his heart couldn't take it if she were. When she stopped and turned towards him he noticed that she was examining him carefully. She didn't leave him. She cared to answer him. He stood still as she watched him. He couldn't help but feel she was hesitant because of him, of what he once was. When she started towards him he didn't dare move as he anticipated her nearness. She was like an angel as her hair glowed in the sunlight peeking through the trees. Her eyes regarded him with softness and understanding. When she stilled looking at him he felt like he was in a dream. She moved towards him and as her soft lips touched his he felt like he was floating. It was electric and he wanted to grab her and hold her. He didn't want to let her leave him. He was so anxious but fearful he would scare her away. She softly said the words "Be Patient" to him as she walked away. Frustration ran through his veins. He would do anything for her. He wanted to be the man who was good enough for her. He wanted to be the man that she wanted most. He would waste his moments waiting for just those with her, as brief as they might be. Her presence was like air to him. Her light gave him life and he would be sure to let her shine as brightly as she needed as long as he was with her.


	14. Liam Giggles: Jones Family AU

A\N: Jones Family AU: So in these shorts I just love the idea of them doing regular family things and playing with their baby son. These are just some fluffy feels.

Killian stood in the doorway watching as Emma played with their baby son Liam. He was sitting in front of her and she was playing peek-a-boo with him. He'd only just started sitting on his own and was enjoying the new freedom. He was laughing deep baby belly laughs. It forced a grin and his heart felt like it filled instantly. They were his whole world and watching them together brought him such joy.

He'd just gotten back from Granny's with lunch for them but he didn't have the heart to disturb the game. Emma was smiling so brightly and she was laughing at each deep laugh that Liam let out when she revealed her smiling face from behind her hands.

"Who's Mommy's big boy?"

Liam giggled waving his arms.

"That's right, it's Liam."

She picked him up and blew bubbles against his tummy causing him to laugh so hard he was squealing. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, hey, when did you get back?"she asked smiling brightly.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled.

She scooped up Liam into her arms and placed him on her side him carrying him over towards him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled.

Liam was smiling and cooing with a steady stream of drool coming down his chin.

"Daddy's Home!" she said in a high pitched voice smiling.

Liam giggled reaching for him.

"Here you go Daddy, it's like I'm not even here when you are in the room." She said smiling.

"Love, that's not true. "He said smiling taking the wiggling lad from her arms.

"He's a Daddy's boy, that's for sure. " she said walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, love you know I can't help it if I'm irresistible. " he said smiling and snuggling Liam closer to him.

Liam was playing with his long necklace and trying to put it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know you don't have to remind me." she said with a wink.

He hugged Liam close and kissed him on top of his head.

"You know lad, we are very lucky to have your Mum. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here and likely neither would I. She tamed this poor old pirate's heart ." He said.

She looked over and smiled as she set the table for their lunch.

"Ok you two, come over and sit down." She said.

He put Liam in his high chair and gave him his little soft toy to chew on.

Emma turned around and he pulled her into a deep kiss catching her off guard. She looked at him with deep surprise on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you. It's just a reminder of how much I love you and there is no way to express the depths of that feeling for you so I intend to show you daily. I only hope that I can make your life as happy as you make mine every day." He said holding her close to his chest and rocking her in a safe embrace.

They both peeked over at Liam who was contently chewing on his toy and smiling back at them. She looked up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"A girl could get used to that. You said it yourself, you are irresistible and I promise to show you just how much I love you later tonight." she said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Looking forward to it Mrs. Jones." he said kissing her again.

She gave him a swift swat on the butt.

"Later pirate, time for lunch." She said.

Liam giggled.


	15. Tired Mommy: Jones Family AU

A/N: Jones Family AU – Emma's tired from taking care of newborn Liam. She's been trying to do it all on her own and its taking its toll. Relief in the form of Prince Charming comes to rescue her.

A little Daddy Charming after watching all their moments as a team last night.

Emma slumped to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest next to her newborn son's crib. He's been sleeping for about 15 minutes which means he will surely be awake any time now. The little pirate prince seemed to like to cat nap and she was at her wits end. Killian was out working on patrol. She barely got any sleep the night before. He could see the weariness in her eyes and was reluctant to leave her alone. Liam would wake fully refreshed after about 20 minutes leaving her no time to take care of herself before he was up again. She couldn't remember the last time she got a shower. She felt the tears pooling in her tired eyes and lay her head on top of her knees hugging her legs tighter.

She thought about calling her mom but she didn't want to relent that she couldn't do this on her own. She never got to take care of Henry as a baby. She didn't want to miss out on one minute of Liam's life. His perfect blue eyes looking up and the cute little gurgling sounds he would make melted her heart.

She heard the door click and wiped her eyes pushing up from the floor just as her father entered the room. She stopped in her tracks at the surprise.

"Emma, Are you ok?"asked David with concern in his eyes.

She walked over and hugged him tight sobbing into his shoulder. He put his arms around her cradling her head and smoothing his hand up and down her back. She didn't hold back. She let it all out until she couldn't cry anymore. He didn't say a word to her. He just held her.

She pulled back slowly wiping her hand under her nose and wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you Dad."

"Are you ok? Is something wrong with Liam?" he whispered crossing his arms in front of him.

"No, Dad. Liam is perfect. It's just I'm tired and I smell. Liam sleeps just long enough for me to grab a drink and fill up for the next feeding. I need to do things around the house and I can't do it all myself." She said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What about Hook? Isn't he helping you?"asked David.

"Dad, he's wonderful. He didn't want to leave me. I lied, I told him I was fine, but I'm not. I just didn't want him to think I couldn't do it. I didn't want you or Mom to think I couldn't do it. I'm just so exhausted." She said tears were pooling once again.

David brushed his hand over her back soothing her.

"Liam is asleep. Why don't you let me look after him and you go take a shower?" he said smiling.

"You would do that?" asked Emma.

"Of course, I would love to spend time with my grandson. I'm sure I can handle it. Now go." He said.

Emma smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly left the room to go take a shower. David walked over and looked down into the crib watching over his sleeping grandson. It was as if he knew he was being watched and his little eyes popped open looking up to see him.

"Hello Liam, you want to sit with Grandpa for awhile?"asked David cooing at the wiggling little baby.

David scooped him up into his arms and walked over to sit in the rocker by the window in Liam's room.

"Go easy on your Mommy Liam. She's trying her best. You need to sleep just a little longer so she can get some rest too. " said David sweetly.

Liam cooed and looked up at David wrapping his little finger around his own.

Emma came rushing into the room with her wet hair dangling and dripping as she toweled it dry.

"Is everything ok?"she asked.

"Emma, we are fine. Liam and I are having some Grandpa and Grandson bonding. Now go take care of yourself." Said David sweetly talking to Liam.

Emma nodded and went back to her room. She felt relieved to have her father there. Liam was fine, he wasn't screaming and David seemed happy to hold him and rock him.

She took her time drying her hair and styling it. She dressed in something that felt comfortable but didn't make her feel like a homeless person. She even put on a little make up. She was starting to feel like herself again.

She walked back into Liam's room to relieve her father to find him putting a sleeping baby down into his crib.

David put his finger to his lips to silence her.

She stopped short and backed out of the room. He followed shortly after.

"He's asleep?"she asked.

David shut his door quietly.

"Yes, Grandpa has the baby touch according to your mom. When Neal was cranky I could always get him to sleep." Said David smiling.

Emma hugged him.

"Thank you Dad. I really appreciate your help today. I actually feel like a person instead of just a milk machine." Said Emma.

"How about we go into the kitchen and you let me make you some lunch?"asked David.

Emma smiled.

David quickly whipped up a batch of grilled cheese sandwiches and some hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Emma took a little nap on the couch while David made the lunch.

"Honey, come on let's eat." Said David.

"What, I'm awake, is the baby ok?"she said as she got up with a start.

"Liam's fine, he's still asleep. Lunch is ready." said David smiling.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry I fell asleep." said Emma.

She got up from the couch slowly and moved to the kitchen.

"Thank you Dad." Said Emma.

"You never have to thank me for taking care of my little girl." said David.

They sat eating and David told her about the latest stuff happening in the town while she'd been home taking care of Liam. She was happy to feel more like herself by the minute.

The sound of Liam crying brought her back to reality and out of the little daddy's girl bubble that David built for her in the last 2 hours he'd been with her. She got up and David put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat gently.

"Get comfortable and let me get him." He said.

She nodded and stood to walk over to her comfy recliner. She relaxed when she heard Liam stop crying. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"Here's the little pirate prince all clean and ready for his Mommy." Said David handing the swaddled baby over to Emma.

"Come here little man. Mommy missed you. Are you hungry?"she asked sweetly.

Liam looked up at her with his big blue eyes wide and a little smile on his face.

David leaned over and kissed her on top of her head and kissed Liam.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said David.

"Dad, Thank you." Said Emma smiling.

"How about same time tomorrow? " he asked.

"Really? That would be amazing." Said Emma.

"Ok, bye Honey." Said David shutting the door behind him.

Later that day with Killian came home he found Emma sleeping on the couch, Liam sleeping in his crib and the sink empty.

He walked over and pulled a blanket from the side of the couch and covered his beautiful wife leaving her with a kiss on her head. He was relieved to see she was getting some rest and planned to surprise her with dinner and a back rub when she woke up.


	16. Emma's Wedding Pre-game: Jones Family AU

A\N: I was having some serious CS feels after the BTS pics came out for their date. This is a continuation of my Jones family AU – the beginning.

There was a light breeze blowing in the window after she urged it open. Emma sat on the floor of her bedroom with the white tulle pooling up around her like a fluffy storm. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and she needed to sit down. She blinked her eyes closed and worked to get a grip on what was happening. She took the air into her lungs and let it out slowly.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked Snow rushing over to her.

"Mom, I'm not sure. I just couldn't breathe for a minute and I felt light headed. " she said.

Snow helped her daughter up to her feet and checked the back of her corset. She loosened the laces and gave her a little more space to breathe.

"How's that?" she asked hugging into her beautiful daughter's back.

"Much better. I will never get used to this fashion." Said Emma.

"Well, it's just for today and you look beautiful." Said Snow smiling.

"I know but I don't want anything to go wrong. He's waited a long time for this and I want it to be perfect." She said.

"Emma, he is going to be blown away when he sees you walk into that room. I'm still so happy you went with a traditional fairytale gown." Said Snow with tears in her eyes.

"You think so?"said Emma twirling around in a circle.

"Perfect." Said Snow gripping her hands together and smiling.

" I couldn't have done this without you. I hope you know how much it means to have you with me today. That you are my maid of honor." Said Emma.

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She began waving her hand in front of her face trying to fend off the tears so they wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"I was so honored that you asked me. How many mothers and daughters would get the chance to be such close friends like we are?" said Snow giving her daughter a hug.

Snow smoothed down the billowing fabric around the bottom of Emma's dress.

"I have something for you. " said Snow pulling out a little box.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me a gift." Said Emma.

"Of course I did. My daughter doesn't get married every day. Open it."said Snow.

"It's beautiful."said Emma.

It was a tiny blue bird jeweled pin.

"Well, it's the blue bird of happiness, it is also something blue as tradition goes." Said Snow.

"Oh Mom, I love it." said Emma hugging her.

Snow pinned the tiny bird to the shoulder of her gown.

"Oh no, do I have everything else? I don't want any bad luck today. We've had enough Emma.

"You have something new and something blue with the pin. I would say your something old is Hook ." She said laughing.

"Yeah right, but that doesn't count." said Emma.

"Oh, here." Said Snow removing her wedding ring from her finger.

"This is something old and something borrowed." Said Snow smiling.

"Mom" said Emma with a broken voice.

"Your grandmother did say that true love follows this ring. I only think it's fitting you should wear it today." Said Snow.

Emma slipped the ring onto her right hand.

She hugged her mother tight. This time she was unable to hold back the tears and neither was Snow.

"What's going on in here?" asked David.

The two women separated and David saw his little girl for the first time. His mouth was a gasp and he had tears in his eyes.

Emma stood shyly looking down and smoothing out her dress.

"Emma, you look beautiful." Said David.

"Thanks Dad." Said Emma.

"Is that my mother's ring?"asked David.

"Yes, I thought our daughter should have a piece of your Mom with her today. It was afterall because of her that Emma is here today with us." Said Snow.

Now David was crying too.

Snow hugged him.

"Are they ready for us?" asked Snow.

"Ah, yes that was why I was here in the first place. You have a very nervous groom waiting for you out there. He's afraid you aren't going to show." Said David smiling.

"Oh no, really? I'm ready Dad." Said Emma.

"OK, I'll alert them to start the music and wait for you by the door." Said David.

Emma hugged him tight.

"Ok Dad, thank you for everything. I'll see you in a minute." Said Emma.

David left to calm the groom and get them started.

"Mom, are you ready?"Asked Emma.

Snow nodded.

"You look beautiful Mom. "said Emma.

"Thank you, now let's get you down there before the groom comes looking for you. "said Snow.

Snow picked up the gorgeous bouquet of lilies that the florist assembled and handed them to her daughter.

She linked arms with her to help her stabilize and they walked to greet her father.

"OK David, she's ready." said Snow handing her daughter over to him.

The music started to fill the little chapel. All of their guests stood as the wide doors opened.

Emma took a deep breath. David gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted her arm in reassurance.

"OK Mom" said Emma.

Snow started down the aisle towards Killian smiling at all of the guests on the way. When she reached the front of the chapel the wedding march began.

"I love you Emma. "said David.

"I love you too Dad. "said Emma.

They started out the doors slowly so she could gain composure. The corset was still cutting off her air but it was better. She took a deep breath when she saw him.

His mouth dropped open at the site of her and a huge smile crept up on his face. She felt a grin spread on her face that matched his and she felt her steps get faster. David chuckled a little as the pace increased.

She didn't even notice anyone watching her on the way down. Once she locked eyes with Killian she could only think of him and her nervousness was gone. She just wanted to get down the aisle and greet him. She was ready. She was ready to be Mrs. Killian Jones.

When they reached the end of the aisle her father extended his hand to Killian to shake it. He kissed Emma on the cheek and moved to stand next to Killian as his best man.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand and kissed it lightly. His eyes never left hers. She could see he was forming tears too and she had to blink to hold them back herself.

"I love you Killian." she whispered just for him.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I love you too Emma." He said.


	17. Jones Family AU: Liam's First Steps

"Killian! Killian come quick!" she called from the living room.

She held out her arms and her little boy was toddling over to her taking small steps after letting his tiny hand go from the couch.

"Love, what is it?" he asked walking into the room only to stop in his tracks at the site before him.

"Come to Mommy Liam." she called holding out her arms.

The tiny toddler giggled as he took stumbling steps towards his mother's open arms.

Killian stood holding his breath and smiling as he watched his son taking his first steps.

Emma scooped him up when he happily reached her and twirled him up into her arms.

"That's mommy's big boy." She said kissing his cheeks.

Killian was immediately up behind them hugging them both.

"I'm so proud of you lad." He said smiling.

Emma held him close as he was wiggling to get free.

"I can't believe he is already walking." Said Emma.

"Well, Love he is a Jones." Said Killian grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok Liam, now you walk to Papa." she said kissing his tiny cheek.

She sat him down lightly on the floor next to the couch.

"Killian you stand over there and call to him. He likes to pull himself up first on the couch." Said Emma.

She walked over and picked up the video camera.

Liam's eyes watched her as she moved about the room. Killian knelt down as Emma had and held out his arms.

"Liam, come over to Papa." He said smiling.

Liam gurgled pulling his finger from his mouth and pulling himself up to standing position against the couch.

Emma came behind Killian with the camera on.

"Come over to Papa Liam." called Emma sweetly.

He looked up and smiled at her and started taking wobbly steps towards his waiting Papa's open arms.

"That's it lad, come to Papa." Said Killian.

Liam gurgled and squeaked as he took his little steps towards him. He almost fell one time causing Killian to jump but Emma held him firm by the shoulder smiling.

Liam got within reach and he scooped him up and snuggled him close.

"Yeah Liam!" cheered Emma.

Killian held him out in front of him so he could see his smiling proud face.

"You are a marvel Liam. I'm so proud of you." said Killian snuggling him close again.

"OK, now to Mommy Liam." said Emma.

Killian placed him down in the spot next to the couch again.

"Here you go Papa, you can film this time." said Emma.

"Of course Love." he said smiling.

"Liam, come over to Mommy." said Emma.

Liam looked over towards them and repeated the steps. He pulled himself up and moved quickly towards his mother jumping into her arms as he got close.

"Love, he's so fast already." said Killian smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Liam. You are getting to be such a big boy." said Emma kissing him on his head.

She looked up to Killian who was standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. He kissed her on her cheek when she looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's happening so fast. He's already walking. I just don't want to miss a single moment." said Emma.

"Well Love, it's going to happen." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I know, I'm just not ready for him to grow up." said Emma.

"Well Love, There's always Neverland." Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

"I might just take you up on that." said Emma kissing him lightly on the lips.


	18. The Twelve Gifts of True Love?:A CS AU

The Twelve Gifts of True Love

Killian was trying to get accustomed to the holidays in this realm. He wanted to do something special for Emma. Their relationship was so new and after having their True Love confirmed he wanted to get her something to show her how much she meant to him.

He was sitting in Granny's having lunch when a song started playing that was all about the gifts that a True Love is given. There were gifts for every day. He grabbed one of the ordering tablets and a pen so that he could quickly write down all of the gifts before the song ended. Luckily this song seemed to continue to repeat itself so he was able to capture them all.

In his opinion the gifts that you give your True Love seemed very strange but if that is what was customary in this realm, that is what he would do. He paid his check and head out in search of the perfect gifts.

He peered into the shop windows but he had no clue where he would find a partridge or a pear tree, then he remembered he should talk to Snow. She seemed to have an affinity for birds and would likely know where he could find a partridge.

He found her at the Mayor's office hard at work snuggling and playing with the little prince. He knocked lightly so as not to startle her.

"Oh, Hi Killian. I didn't see you." Said Snow.

"Your majesty, I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying to find a gift for Emma for the holiday and I'm not sure where to find a certain bird." Said Killian.

"A bird? You want to get Emma a bird?" said Snow.

"A partridge to be exact." Said Killian.

Snow laughed.

"Have you tried the pet store?" asked Snow.

"The bloody merchant just laughed at me when I asked." said Killian.

"I see, well you know you don't actually have to get a real partridge." Said Snow.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't?" he asked.

"No, It's a symbol. You can get her a statue or a picture. Like the birds I have hanging here." Said Snow.

"I see. Thank you for your help." Said Killian.

"You're welcome, and Killian the same goes for the other days of gifts. You don't actually have to get Pipers, maids of milking, or Lords a leaping." Said Snow.

"Ah, so you've heard of the 12 gifts of True Love." said Killian.

"Yes, our first year after the curse was broken Charming tried to do the same thing. The geese of laying were certainly a surprise." Said Snow smiling.

"So it is customary then?" he asked.

"Yes it is customary to get a gift but it doesn't have to be those specific gifts. That song is very old. You should get something that Emma would think is special." Said Snow.

Killian crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the waste basket.

"Good thing I asked, so far the only thing on the list that I was able to get were the rings." He said smiling.

"I'm sure that Emma will be happy with anything coming from you. It's the thought that counts.." Said Snow.

"Aye, I've got this. Thank you again." Said Killian.

"Good Luck!" said Snow.

He walked down to the docks to find a quiet place to think. It seemed that all of the stores were blasting holiday music and he couldn't think straight. He found a quiet bench to sit on and he looked out over the water. He would never regret giving up the Jolly Roger for Emma but that didn't mean he didn't miss her sometimes.

"There you are!" called Emma.

He stood up and she came running into his arms.

"oof." He said as she hugged him tight.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"Mom said she saw you earlier. Anything I can help you with?" said Emma.

He pulled back and looked into her beautiful green eyes. She was smiling up at him.

He kissed her softly.

"I was just trying to understand how gift giving works for this holiday. Your mother gave me some help." Said Killian.

"Did she tell you about how my Dad tried to give her the actual gifts from the song the twelve days of Christmas?" Said Emma laughing.

Killian let out a breath.

"No, you too?" asked Emma.

"Well it said that they were gifts of True Love. I wanted to get you something special." Said Killian.

"Killian, I don't need you to get me anything. You've already given me the best gift." Said Emma.

She hugged him tight.

"What's that Swan?" he asked.

"Your heart." She said smiling.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.


	19. Chapter 19: Dirty Fruitcake (Rated M)

Prompt: Hello. Love ur stuff! I'm desperately wanting a fic of drunk killian and emma or just one of them and they're just being cute and hilarious as their drunken dorky selves.

A/N: Drinking and being dorky can only lead to smutty times. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind Nonnie but I hope its ok.

It's tradition that Snow makes the dwarves fruitcake each year but she is so tired from her new job as Mayor and new infant son. Emma and Killian take on the task. Rum and Fruitcake..

Rated M

Snow was supposed to make Fruitcake for the dwarves. It was a special treat that she made every year during the holidays that they absolutely loved. Emma offered to help her mother by taking this little chore off her hands when she witnessed her mother falling asleep in her cereal bowl. She never thought of herself as a good baker, a baker at all for that matter, so she hoped she could do this task justice. No one wants to see an angry dwarf. Killian graciously offered to help her when he learned that she would have the apartment to herself while she was doing the baking. She might have alluded to other more enjoyable activities too.

Her mother was busy down at the Mayor's office and her Father took duty at the station. He said it was the least he could do since she was helping her mother. He was feeling the pain as well so she suspected he just wanted a little nap time alone there. Thing's had been surprisingly light since their latest adventure ended.

She did all of the shopping the previous night. She left Killian with the task of bringing the liquor. She had the mixing bowls on the counter with the start of ingredients in them. The remainder of them filled grocery bags on the floor.

She heard a knock at the door and figured it must be Killian. She opened the door to find him leaning up against the frame grinning. All she could think in that moment was how sexy he was. In her mind she was weighing the options fruitcake or other more enjoyable activities. Damn Fruitcake.

"Swan, you look beautiful." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Did you bring the liquor?" she asked.

He picked up the bag from behind him.

"Aye. I got rum." He said grinning.

"Great, that was the final ingredient. It said we coat the cake in liquor after it's made. Rum should work." Said Emma.

He walked in behind her and shut the door.

"Fruit cake? This is something people eat?" asked Killian.

"Well the dwarves really love it and my mother promised. She's been making it for them for years, even during the curse. I don't see the draw but apparently it's like gold to them. She said this fruitcake has gotten her more favors over the years. She also said the dwarves like the tradition." Said Emma.

"This dessert transcends curses?" said Killian.

"I guess so. Here's the recipe." Said Emma.

Killian read over the recipe and he looked less than thrilled about it.

"Sounds delicious." Said Killian rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's not really my taste either." Said Emma.

"We'll just use extra rum." Said Killian smiling.

Emma nodded and took two glasses down from the cabinet.

"We better try it and make sure it goes well with cake." Said Emma.

"I like the way you think Swan. Rum goes with anything in my opinion." Said Killian.

He poured the rum equally in both glasses and handed one to Emma.

"Cheers Love." said Killian.

"Cheers." Said Emma.

She clicked glasses with him and took back the drink like a shot.

"Another?" asked Killian.

Emma nodded.

"Thank you for helping me with this." Said Emma.

"Swan, you know I'm happy to try anything with you. Even making cake with fruit in it." Said Killian smiling.

"Ok Captain, here put this on." Said Emma handing him an apron.

Killian held out the apron in front of him so he could examine the print and design.

"Kiss the cook?" he asked.

"It's my dad's. My mom thought it was cute. You know how they are. At least you don't have to wear Bun in the Oven." Said Emma.

"Perhaps I can help you with that too." Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

"One thing at a time." said Emma.

She picked up the shot and took it back.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Said Killian.

He took his shot.

They put on the aprons and started putting together the ingredients. The first batch was in the oven baking and they were on the second batch. They managed to mix all of the ingredients while taking shots. They both had a mixture of flour and batter all over them.

The mixer was being a bit temperamental and Killian might have punctured the bag of flour with his hook so things were just a little messy. She was pretty sure they put in all the ingredients in this batch so Killian was mixing in the fruits. She was feeling the rum now and from the looks of him so was Killian. He looked adorable with flour brushed up the side of his face and wearing an apron. He was grinning as he pushed the speeds on the mixer back and forth. He was still getting used to modern technology so everything seemed like a toy. His boyish grin always tugged at her heart.

"How's this?" he asked.

He turned off the mixer and she stuck her finger in the bowl scooping out a little of the batter. She held out her finger challenging him to taste it. He leaned forward and sucked on it slowly. She felt a shiver run through her body as he licked off the batter.

"Not sure, I think I might need another taste." said Killian raising his eyebrow.

Emma scooped out just a little more and rubbed it against her bottom lip and smiled. Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Emma laughed and tossed her head back looking up at him with the batter clinging to her lip. He looked into her challenging eyes and licked her bottom lip slowly at first and then sucked it into his mouth pulling back gingerly with a smirk as he took off the batter.

"It's getting better with each taste." Said Killian.

He was looking down at her with his glittering blue eyes that tempted her to want to do things to him. She leaned up and kissed his neck brushing her lips over to his earlobe and sucked.

"You had a little there by your ear. Taste good." She whispered.

He leaned down and pressed wet kisses along her neck until he reached her pulse point and sucked hard marking her with a little bruise.

"You had a little there." He said grinning.

"Is that so?" she said smirking.

She stuck her finger into the batter and tapped it to his neck.

"Looks like you got some there." She said.

She lapped at his neck and then sucked hard marking him too. She pulled back laughing.

Killian poured another shot. He pulled her sleeve aside exposing her shoulder. He tapped the spoon of batter against her exposed skin. He took back the shot and then licked at her shoulder sucking off the batter.

"Taste better with the rum." He said grinning.

He took a scoop of the batter on his finger and was about to touch again but she held up her finger waving him not to.

"My turn." She said.

She picked up the bottle, took a swig and slammed it onto the table with a thud. She grabbed his hand pulling his finger into her mouth. She sucked hard and slowly twirled her tongue around his finger licking off the batter taking his finger in and out of her mouth.

Killian closed his eyes and groaned. She was doing devilish things to him. He could feel himself getting more aroused. She was making it hard for him to be a gentleman.

"Love, do you know what you are doing to me?" he asked.

She let his finger go and smiled as she gazed into his lust filled eyes batting her eyelashes like she was an innocent little doll.

The timer on the oven went off bringing them back to reality. Emma grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the cakes from the oven and placed them on the table to cool.

"When do we add the rum?" he asked.

"It says here that they need to cool down for awhile. Then we soak them." Said Emma.

"Ah, so we've got time then." He said.

He was up behind her within seconds after she placed the last cake down. He pushed her hair to the side and began placing kisses along the back of her neck up towards her ear. She let her head drop back against him so he could have better access to her neck. He untied her apron and his hand was around her waist. His hand was roaming over her stomach. She leaned back into him as he continued kissing her soft and slow. His hand was sliding under her shirt and cupping her breast. Her nipple perked up as he ran his thumb back and forth. She moaned as he pinched it hard. She turned in his arms and leaned up to capture his lips.

She licked across his bottom lip and his tongue met hers. His kiss became more desperate and sensual. He backed her against the counter. She giggled against his lips. He pulled back and looked to see she was staring him down, her pupils blown wide barely any green left.

"I don't think anyone will be home soon but not here." She said smiling.

"Are you suggesting? "he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded licking her lips.

"My room is upstairs." She said.

She tossed her apron on the counter, grabbed his hand and guided him towards the stairs to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind them he pressed her into it immediately capturing her lips. Her hands went into his hair and grasped at the soft strands around his neck. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and she held up her arms allowing him to pull it over her head. She was thankful she remembered to step up to the pretty blue lace bra with matching panties. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the heat rushing between them. His hand caressed the side of her face and he looked into her eyes.

"Gorgeous." He whispered as his hand trailed over her breast.

He pressed soft wet kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. She could feel herself getting wetter as he touched her. She wanted him the minute he walked in the door.

She slid her hands under his jacket and pushed it off onto the floor. She made quick work of the buttons on his vest and shirt. She ran her hands over his shoulders and felt his smooth skin. His kisses were becoming more desperate and insistent.

"Over here" she whispered.

She grabbed his necklace and pulled him towards her bed. She lay back and he helped her out of her pants and boots. She was laying there in her lacy bra and panties. He was standing back staring at her with mixture of adoration and lust in his eyes.

"I can't wait to have you Love." he said.

He toed off his boots and took off his pants quickly. He pulled the small foil package from his pocket and put it on the little night stand. She watched him carefully taking in all of his beautiful muscles. He was so sexy and she couldn't believe he was hers. He crawled over top of her kissing her up her body from her belly button to her chin. He was leaning over her smiling. She leaned up and brushed her nose against his and nipped at his lips.

She could feel his hardened length against her aching core. She wanted him and she was tired of waiting. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer so that she could grind against him. His lips were on hers immediately, his tongue tangling with hers. She moaned in his mouth when he pinched her nipple. He was grinding slowly against her and he felt amazing. She wanted more

"Killian, we may not have much time. I want you." She said.

He leaned back and pulled down her panties inch by inch until she was bare in front of him.

"You are so beautiful, Emma. There are so many things I want to do to you. I want to make you feel good." He said.

She took a deep breath.

"I need you. I promise we can take more time later." She said.

He grabbed the condom from his pants and came back. She sat up and pushed his boxers down. She grabbed his warm hard length and stroked him. He groaned when her hands wrapped around him. She teased his tip with her tongue. He ripped open the package and she rolled it over his hard length. He climbed back over her body, his fingers going to her wet folds.

"Emma you are so ready for me." he growled.

She leaned up and bit his nipple between her teeth.

"Oh, is that how you want it." He said.

She nodded.

He slid into her deep and she groaned as he filled her.

"Yes, just like that." She said.

"You feel so good." He said.

He started moving and praising her, whispering her name as she bucked up and matched him through each thrust, harder and harder until she was falling over the edge calling his name. His own release came soon after hers and he slumped down on the bed. Both of them were breathing heaving and laughing.

"Gods Love, you are amazing. I've wanted to do that all day." He said.

"I know felt so good. Damn fruitcake. Figures I get a day off and it's to bake. At least it was with you." Said Emma.

"Aye, I'd do anything if I get to spend time with you Love." Said Killian.

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Between the alcohol and the amazing orgasm she wanted to fall asleep but she remembered the mess and fruitcakes sitting down in the kitchen. She really didn't want her parents walking in and then finding them in a naked heap on her bed.

"We better get dressed, My mother could be home soon." said Emma.

Killian grumbled.

"Let's get these cakes completed and then I'm taking you out. I'd like it if you would stay with me tonight." He said.

"I'd like that." She said.


	20. The Sick Little Princess:Jones Family

A/N: This is a continuation of my Jones Family AU. Their little daughter Annabelle was sick and they each took turns looking after her while the other would sleep.

Annabelle had been up most of the night with a lousy cough and fever. Killian and Emma took turns cuddling their little toddler and soothing her throughout the night. The morning came quickly and both of them were dragging from lack of sleep. Their little princess was snoozing up against her propped up pillows with her mouth hanging open and she had a cute little snore escaping her. Killian walked over and smoothed back her hair from her forehead as he checked her temperature by touch.

He was relieved that she felt cool but she looked so pitiful sleeping there. He pulled up her blankets to her chin and tucked them in around her body. She stirred slightly but he caressed her curls on top of her head until she settled.

Emma came up behind him and put her hands around his waist putting her chin against his shoulder. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took to wake up. Their son was seated at the table eating his breakfast and waiting to go to pre-school. Luckily this bug passed him over and they didn't have two to care for at once.

"How's she doing?" asked Emma.

"The fever seems to have passed but she's still congested." He said.

She kissed him softly on the cheek and squeezed him tight. She was so thankful that he was such a good father.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her. You're amazing." She said.

"I've only done half the work Love and you know I'm happy to do it." He said.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the door, turning to close it softly.

She looked up to see her sleepy husband's wild hair and bags under his eyes. She pressed her hands to his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you jump in the shower. I'll take care of Liam and get you some breakfast while our little princess is still sleeping." She said.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

She walked out to find the little prince up to his neck in a lego tower he was building. He had his tongue hanging towards the side of his mouth as he concentrated on putting on the next piece. His blue eyes were focused on keeping it upright and building higher.

"Mommy, Look!" he called.

"Wow buddy that is amazing." She called.

He boasted a proud smile as he continued his work. She walked into their kitchen and started to make coffee. She quickly made some breakfast for her loving husband, keeping one eye on the clock.

He came walking into the room just as she was spilling the omelet onto a plate. He was rubbing a towel through his hair and his tired expression seemed to be relieved. They exchanged a loving glance as he walked towards her.

"Daddy Look at what I made!" called Liam.

"Liam, that is amazing. It's the tallest building I've seen you make." He said.

Liam giggled.

"Aye Daddy! I'm going to make it bigger. Bigger than Henry's!" He said.

"Buddy, we have to go. It's time for school." She said.

Killian sidled up to her and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jones." He said.

"Good Morning. Breakfast is ready. I'll be right back." She said.

Liam was reluctant to come over and put his coat on. He had one eye on his legos as Emma rustled him into it. She put on his soft cotton hat and scarf that Granny knit for him.

She smoothed her hands down the front of his coat and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

"Love you Mommy." Said Liam.

"I love you too Buddy. You ready to learn?" she asked.

"Uh Huh but you won't touch my legos right?" he asked.

"Of course not. Daddy will protect your building while you are at school. No one will touch it." Said Emma.

She looked over to Killian and he was smiling.

"That's right lad, I'll be sure not to let anyone touch it." He said.

"OK Daddy, and I know they won't because you're a pirate. Pirates are rough and tough." Said Liam.

Killian grinned at the look on Emma's face.

"Aye Lad and don't forget Mommy is the Sherriff. She's pretty tough too." he said.

He walked over and kissed his boy on top of his head.

"Bye Bye Daddy." Said Liam frowning.

"Lad, you're going to have a great day and I promise your tower will be just as you left it." He said.

"OK, Daddy. Love you." He said.

"Love you too Lad." Said Killian.

He jumped up into Killian's arms and hugged him tight around the neck. Killian snuggled his little son close.

"Come on buddy we don't want to be late." Said Emma.

She gave her husband a soft kiss and wrangled their son out the door.

It took longer than she thought at the drop off at school. It started raining and people seemed to slow down quite a bit whenever there was any kind of precipitation in their town. When she walked in the door she found her husband sitting on the couch with their little princess in his arms sleeping against his shoulder. He had a blanket draped over them and he had his eyes closed.

Her heart squeezed at the sight in front of her. She walked over and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"She woke right after you left. Poor little thing was crying her eyes out when I got into the room. She no longer has a fever but her poor little nose was red." He whispered.

Emma caressed her hand over her tiny head of blond curls.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No Love, I'm perfectly content." He said grinning.

He held her all morning until she woke up again. She seemed much better than she was the night before. Emma took over duty so Killian could pick up Liam from school. He came bounding in the front door raring to go. He dropped his bag, coat, and winter things along the way towards his legos. Killian was collecting them as he walked behind him.

"Thanks for guarding this Daddy." Said Liam.

"Of course lad, If you need a hand let me know." He said.

Liam nodded and went back to work furiously building.

Annabelle was sitting on her mother's lap looking at a book when he came in.

"How are you princess?" he asked.

She looked up with her watery green eyes and smiled sweetly at him. She immediately dropped the book and held out her arms for him.

"Daddy up." She said.

His heart melted every time she called for him. He looked at Emma and she nodded. He scooped her up into his arms. She had on her pink flowing princess nightgown that her Grandmother gave her. She put her head right on his shoulder and snuggled in.

He kissed her little head.

"She feels normal." He said.

"Yeah, she seems to getting back to her usual self. She's had her eyes on Liam's legos since she woke up." She said smiling.

He laughed.

"Thank goodness the Sheriff was here to protect it." He said.

She stood up and kissed her husband.

"Thank you." She said.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"For what Love?" he asked.

"Everything." She said smiling.

It always amazed her how normal their lives actually were after everything they'd been through. She never thought she would have this. Even after the long sleepless night it was still better than anything she could have dreamed of.


	21. Valentine's Surprise: Jones Family AU

A/N: I wanted to make a little Jones Family Valentine's fun. Killian is enlisted to help Liam make a special Valentine's day gift for Emma. I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little one shot.

When Emma picked Liam up from pre-school he had a devilish grin on his face that would put his father's to shame. She asked him how his day was but he just kept giggling and rolling his eyes towards the car window. When she took him out of his car seat he ran for their door so fast she didn't even have a chance to blink.

She grabbed their bags from the car and followed her little speed demon into the house. She noticed he was searching when he walked in and finally called out "Papa!"

"Honey, he's in the bedroom with Annabelle putting her to sleep. Please use your inside voice."

"Ok, Mommy" he whispered. He kicked off his shoes by the door and jumped up on the couch folding his hands and anxiously waiting with his hands folded.

She glanced at him and he wouldn't look at her. The little grin reappeared followed by the giggling.

Her handsome husband walked into the room shortly after, his hair rumpled just as she liked it, wearing a light blue T-shirt over dark jeans. He smiled at her winking as he walked to their son. "There's my boy. How was school today?" Liam jumped from the couch and ran into his open arms.

Killian picked him up and hugged him tight. "It was great!" The little lad turned to look at his mother and then leaned close to his father's ear." Papa I need to talk to you, in the other room, away from Mommy." He whispered loudly.

She laughed, because obviously he was up to something and he didn't want her to know. Of course he would enlist his partner in crime. She pursed her lips and looked over to see a piercing set of blue eyes smiling at her and then a matching pair of devilish grins when Liam turned around. "OK lad we'll go into your room."

Killian looked to her and raised his eyebrows. He knew their little lad was up to something too and apparently it was a secret. He always felt privileged to be the one who was in on the secret. He carried their giggling little boy to his room and placed him on his bed. He slid over and patted the bed asking him to sit beside him.

"Papa, today we learned about Valentine's day in school. You give a special present to someone you love but it's a secret until that day. I want to give something to Mommy. " he explained.

He smiled and rubbed his hand along his scruffy chin." I know about Valentine's day and you're right Liam, Mommy deserves a special present to show her how much we love her. I know the perfect thing we can give her."

"Really Papa? I want it to be extra extra special because I extra extra Love her." He said grinning.

"Liam we will make certain it is extra extra special. I think we should let your baby sister help with this plan too." He answered.

"OK Papa, I think Mommy will like that. In school we are making cards with all different colored hearts. Do you think Mommy will like that?"

"I think Mommy will love anything you make for her lad. When your sister wakes up from her nap we will work together and make something nice for Mommy. We can surprise her tomorrow with your gift and I will make dinner for her too." He said ruffling his hair.

"Can I help? Can I? Can I?" he begged.

"Of course Lad. I will pick you up from school tomorrow since Mommy is working and we will surprise her when she gets home." He said smiling.

"Papa, she will be so surprised and then she will know how much we Love her."

Killian picked him up and hugged him."Come now before Mommy is suspicious of our plans."

Liam hugged him tight around the neck and he picked him back up to carry him out to the living room. Emma turned to see her boys coming into the room. Killian was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't tell Mommy, it's a secret." He whispered loudly in his ear.

Emma laughed." What are you up to?" she asked grinning.

"Nothing Mommy." Killian placed him down on the couch and joined his wife in the kitchen. "Need some help Love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've got it under control. What's going on?" she whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Tis a secret Love. I can't break code you know." He grinned.

"OK whatever you say, Pirate." She pressed a kiss on his cheek. The sound of their daughter crying broke them apart. "I'll get Annabelle Love." He started back out of the room and Liam joined him at his flank.

"She's awake Papa!" he said gleefully. He smiled down at his son and took his hand. They walked into her perfectly pink nursery and found her sniffling in her crib. He smiled and bent down to pick up his tired little princess. "Did you have a nice nap Princess? Papa's here now, you don't have to cry." She cooed as he picked her up and placed her up on his shoulder rubbing circles on her back to sooth her.

"Papa, she's so little are you sure she can help us?"

"Aye Lad, I promise she will help make it extra extra special." He said grinning.

After dinner they enacted the plan. Killian arranged a hot bath and lit candles all around the tub for his dear wife while she tended to their children. "Love, I've created a sanctuary for you. Why don't you soak off the day and I'll take care of the wee ones." He said smiling.

"Really?" she piped up. "Aye Love, I've got this." He said taking their gurgling little princess from her arms. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're the best."

"Aye, I know. Now go on before danger ensues, feedings are needed or some other complication." He grinned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." she said padding off to the bathroom.

"Papa, now?" asked Liam dropping his legos back into the bin.

"Aye, come quickly." He said moving them into the kitchen.

He pulled out the finger paint from under the cabinet along with some sheets of paper. He proceeded to paint his son's hands red and they pressed them into a heart shape onto the white paper below. Then he followed the same approach with his baby daughter. "Papa you're right. Mommy's going to LOVE this. It's our hands like hearts!" he squealed.

"Aye she will because they are a part of you both. Let's take these into your room and hide them so they can dry."

Liam helped him pick up the sheets and they walked into his room and tucked them under his bed so they could dry. He cleaned their hands and prepared them both for bed. By the time Emma came out of their room, she was dressed in comfy cotton pajamas and she looked extremely relaxed.

"Look at you guys, all ready for bed?" she asked. Liam came running up to her and jumped into her arms." Aye Love, they are ready for bed. I'll take Liam if you take the princess. She's just about finished her bottle." She walked over and took their wiggling little daughter from his arms careful not to remove her bottle or they would all hear about it.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she caressed his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned. "Come now lad, it's a new pirate adventure tonight."

"Yeah Papa, I love your pirate stories. Goodnight Mommy!" he called as he ran from the room.

She watched her boys leave the room and she was overwhelmed with pride. "You have the best Papa in the whole world." She said sweetly as she swayed their little daughter.

Emma worked a long day in eight short hours. She couldn't wait to get back to her family. It seemed there were quite a few quarrels over a certain holiday that was supposed to be about love. She had inkling that the plans she witnessed between her boys yesterday had something to do with Valentine 's Day.

She'd already see Henry and gave him a traditional box of chocolates. He wasn't that into the holiday but being a teen he was happy to get the chocolate. He even gave her a card this year. It was his week with Regina so she was happy that she got to see him that day at all. He led a busy life between his two families.

She walked up to the door to their house and heard hurried voices as she unlocked the door. She opened it to find they'd decorated with love, hearts, and flowers. "Surprise!"

She smiled and her heart nearly melted when she saw their smiling faces. Liam came running up to her and hugged her tight."Happy Valentine's day Mommy."

She pressed kisses all over his face and tickled him until he was giggling." Happy Valentine's Day. It looks wonderful in here. I'm so surprised."

"Papa helped! I wanted it to be extra extra special because we love you so much." He boasted.

"Aye Love, Liam did most of it. I helped a little." He said pinching his fingers together and smiling.

She walked over and kissed their baby daughter who was happily playing in her highchair. "Mommy missed you too sweetheart." She said sweetly.

Then she went to her destination, he sweet, adoring, lovable husband. "You're amazing. Happy Valentine's day." She said wrapping her arms around him and pressing a soft lingering kiss to his waiting lips.

"Happy Valentine's day Love. You've made me the happiest man in the world. " he grinned.

"Mommy Look!" called Liam as he raced into the room.

He held up the pictures that they made the night before and she felt the tears prick against her eyes. "Because we love you Mommy." He said grinning.

She took the papers from him and glanced over to see Killian's face smiling and then back to their son who was anxiously waiting for her response. She hugged them to her chest." I love them, you've made my day extra extra extra special." She said smiling.

She placed the papers on the counter, bent down to pick up her special little boy and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I love you Liam. Thank you for being so sweet." She tickled him again until he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

They had a wonderful dinner and she gave them each her gifts saving Killian's gift for later. The man deserved something extra extra special for everything he does for her and their family. When the children were tucked in bed she called to him from the bathroom.

She'd lit the candles just as he did for her and filled the tub. "I thought you'd like to soak away the day."

"Love, this is amazing but only one thing would make it better." He said raising his brow and grinning.

"What's that?" she asked tilting her head and pulling him close. "Join me."

She happily complied to that request and they had an extra extra special evening too.


	22. Jones Family AU: Rain Pr81

30 _Rain_

It had been a long day searching the woods around Storybrooke for the latest villain. The weather captured her mood perfectly as it rained down in buckets. She felt sad and frustrated. She and Killian had been trying to have a baby for six months. She thought for sure that last month she was pregnant and when the test came back negative they were both disappointed.

They had a really stupid argument in the morning and she knew it was her fault. She was just feeling frustrated and she took it out on him. When they got to the station she suggested that they split up. He reluctantly went with her father and she took Grumpy. She figured it would be better to be with someone whose mood matched her own rather than take it out on Killian or her father.

Their search turned up nothing; she and Grumpy head back to the station. She wanted to find her sweet husband so she could apologize. When she walked in and found her father alone he looked at her confused. Killian left an hour before she came in to look for her. She quickly turned tail and went out to find him.

She checked her pocket and saw her phone was on vibrate and she had three missed calls. She immediately pressed his name to call him back. She got no answer and hung up. She arrived quickly at the opening of the woods where she started her search. She jumped out of the car and began to call out to him. She got no response and worry started to course through her.

She quickly picked up the pace and started through the clearing into the wooded area. She was suddenly fearful that he'd come across the villain himself and that he was hurt. She called out "Killian!" and continued her pace. She finally heard the swishing sound of footprints coming towards her. She drew her gun in anticipation that it could be the villain. She stopped short and felt immediately relieved when she saw his beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"I was so worried." they said at the same time.

She stowed her gun and rushed into his arms. "I'm so sorry." she whispered into his chest. He peppered kisses to her head, face and captured her lips. "There's nothing to apologize for Love." The warm rain was falling lightly all around them. She cupped his face with her hands and gazed into his eyes. "I love you." He smiled."I love you too."

In that moment all of her emotions bubbled forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his smile. It started soft and sweet with gentle touches and caresses. The rain seemed to be washing them clean of all of the pressure and stress that fell on them.

He pressed her against the tree and their kisses became heated and passionate. They couldn't get enough of each other, clothes were lost, and skin sought skin. Him tasting her and she losing herself in his warmth. By the time they left the rain cleared up and she felt lighter. They left his car and went home together.

A week later they found out the test was positive and they were overjoyed to tell their family. No one could tell her there wasn't something magical about the rain that day. It would be a memory she would keep close to her heart forever.


	23. Jones Family AU: Breaking the Rules Pr50

50 Breaking the Rules

Breaking the Rules

_So this one pulled me in two directions but Daddy Killian won. I hope you like it. _

Emma took Liam to pre-school and left him to complete their morning routine. He was supposed to give her breakfast and prepare her for a tea party with her Grandmother. They were going to have little tea cakes and milk in tea cups. It was Snow's special present for her. She even had a fluffy lavender princess dress.

He knew he shouldn't do it but when his little princess looked up at him from under her raven curls with her big green eyes and pouty lip he was putty in her hands. "Don't tell Mommy we are breaking the rules Princess." he warned.

She grinned wide, the dimples in her cheeks prominently displayed and nodded her little head. "Bertday Cake Please Papa."

He knew Emma would be upset if she knew they were having birthday cake for breakfast but he couldn't deny his little princess the sweet treat when she asked so nicely.

He sliced a big piece and grabbed two spoons. She climbed up onto the chair and licked her lips. "Bertday Cake Please Papa." He picked up his little princess in her flowing little mermaid night gown and placed her on his lap.

She took her little fork, dug it into the cake pulling off a piece and shoved it into her mouth. "Yummy!" She smiled. "Remember don't tell Mommy. This is our little secret." She kicked her legs back and forth." Secret. Shhhh."

It was her second birthday yesterday and they had a birthday party for her. She had so much fun running around with her brothers and uncle that Annabelle passed out after they sang Happy Birthday to her. She never got to taste her birthday cake so naturally as soon as she woke up she wanted some.

He wouldn't admit it but he loved birthday cake for breakfast too.


	24. Prompt 81 Penn & Paper

81 Pen &amp; Paper

Emma came barreling through the door with two full bags of groceries in her arms. She went to place them on the counter when she noticed a pen and pad of paper in the center of the island. She dropped the bags,picked up the pad and found a note,written in beautiful script, from her dear love Killian.

_Dearest Emma:_

_I'm looking forward to our date this evening. I shall be there promptly at 7 to pick you up. Wear something warm and casual._

_Love,_

_Killian _

She was intrigued. She thought tonight they were going to make dinner together and watch movies. She put away the groceries and went to get ready for their date.

She put on a flannel button up shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans along with her favorite pair of black boots. She let her hair fall down in curls around her shoulders and grabbed a soft knit hat to finish her look.

She was just dabbing on some lip gloss when she heard the knock at her door. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she anticipated seeing him. Still after all this time he still made her a little nervous. She grabbed her coat and pulled open the door. She was taken aback by his new look and stood there mouth agape. He smiled. "You look beautiful." She walked into his arms. "You look amazing too. I love the new coat."

He had on a navy fisherman's jacket, a woolen hat, dark jeans and boots. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes."Are you going to tell me where we are going?" He shook his head."It's a surprise Love." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She pulled the door closed behind her and they proceeded to the car. He guided her with directions to where they were going. He asked her to park the car and they got out. She looked around and there wasn't anything in the area, she gazed at him confused. "I need you to wear this blindfold and I'm going to lead you the rest of the way."

She raised her brow but agreed. He wrapped the thin piece of silk around her head and covered her eyes. He took her hand and lead her down the path. She felt the terrain change as they continued their walk. He stopped short and then she felt him pick her up in his arms. She made a move to remove the blindfold. "Whoa, what's going on?"

He laughed. "Be patient Love, all will be revealed."

She stopped trying to wiggle out of his arms and let him carry her forward. He let her down easy and her feet were on a hard surface. He hugged her from behind around the waist and pressed his chin against her shoulder. "You can take off the blindfold now Love."

She carefully removed it smiling the whole time in anticipation of the surprise. She was not prepared to be standing in a breeze on a boat in front of a beautifully set candlelight dinner. "Wow, this is amazing." She turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his waiting lips. "I'm glad you like it Love."

He walked over and pulled out her chair for her to sit down and pushed her into the table. "Smells good." He sat on the other side and smiled. She lifted the sterling cover off of her food and laughed."Hamburgers and Fries?" He smiled."I know what you like Love. Granny was more than happy to give me a to-go order."

She picked up her burger."This is perfect."

They ate and had easy conversation just like always. When they finished he gave her a tour of the boat asking her opinion of what she thought. He'd taken her on boats before but he seemed nervous about this one.

It was a beautiful boat and she had no trouble providing compliments. He pulled her into his arms and held her."So you like the boat?" He sounded nervous. "Killian, I love the boat.."

She looked up and smiled. He was gazing into her eyes. "I'm glad Love, I signed the papers this morning." Her eyes lit up and she smiled."This is yours? This is amazing." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips."Aye, I'm so glad you like it I hope we can spend many more nights like this one."

"I'd love that."


	25. CS AU Drabble Engagement

He fumbled with the tiny box in his hand as he waited for her to return. He smiled when he thought of her beautiful smile and glittering green eyes. He only hoped that her answer would make him the happiest man in existence.

She returned. He quickly got up and helped her back into her seat. She smiled sweetly and he leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her tender lips. She watched as he fell to his knee. Exhilaration ran through her body when she realized what was happening. He opened the box. "Will you marry me?" "Yes!"


	26. Night before their wedding Jones Family

APART

This is the Killian's POV from Tired

He was sitting on a stool at Granny's having a pint. The thought of going up to the lonely room without her after they hadn't been apart for the last few months was not appealing.

He'd waited a long time to find her, his true love. He could still hardly believe that his dream was coming true, by this time tomorrow she would be Mrs. Emma Jones.

When he asked her to take his name he fully expected her to oppose or at the very least he would have to put forth a great argument to convince her. When she said yes and of course she would, he was shocked at her immediate acceptance.

When he asked her further why she was so willing she merely said it was because he was her family and accepted her for who she was and is without question. When she took the name "Swan" it was from the first family to take her in and show her love.

When she accepted his proposal it wasn't just him she was accepting it was him as her family, her future, her home. They discussed having children and it made sense they all had the same name. So she accepted his request with ease and it only made him love her more.

He looked around the diner and thought about earlier that day when the families were there having dinner. He looked forward to the day when the Jones family would come in together.

He looked at the clock on the wall and it was a ridiculously late hour. He was the only one seated there, given strict instructions by Granny to lock up before he went to bed. He just couldn't force himself to go. He missed her and needed to see her. Tradition be damned, he'd waited long enough to be with her and he'd had enough to drink to fuel his decision to go.

He strolled through the door locking it behind him at Granny's request and set off to their apartment. He needed her, even one night apart seemed like a lifetime now that they'd decided to be together.

He made it there in no time, he looked at the time again and shook his head. She was probably asleep. He could just go and look in on her, make sure she was alright. That was what he told himself.

When he got to the door he saw the lights on and he heard shuffling sounds. He decided to knock so he didn't scare her, the woman did yield magic after all.

He knocked lightly at the door and stood waiting in anticipation. He felt like he did the first night he knocked on the door for their first date. "Swan, it's me."

He waited in anticipation for her to answer."You're not supposed to be here, remember that stupid tradition, you can't see me the night before the wedding." He let out a breath he was holding and placed his hand on the door. If only he could reach through and touch her.

"Love, I know, it's just, I miss you. I haven't slept without you since we moved into our apartment." He realized he shouldn't have tried to push this. "I know, I miss you too. I was trying to figure out how to get you here under false pretenses." He laughed."I can't wait to marry you." He couldn't hold back the grin on his face if he tried."Close your eyes."

"Alright." He took a small step back and did as she asked.

"Whatever you do, don't open them ok?"

"Aye Love."

He felt her soft hands on his arms and then over his shoulders. He pulled her into a soft embrace and let the scent of strawberries and coffee envelop him. She felt so good in his arms he didn't want to let her go.

He felt her warm breath against his lips and he leaned in to kiss her softly. He felt the apprehension subside as her lips touched his.

"I love you Killian."

"I love you too Swan."

He felt the loss of her warmth and wanted to pull her back. He knew if he did tradition be damned he wasn't going to leave so he allowed her to go. He heard the door click shut and he opened his eyes.

"See you tomorrow."

"Aye."

He composed himself, gave one last look at their door and started the long walk back to Granny's. His heart was full because he remembered again that tomorrow she would be his wife.

TIRED

She lay awake in her apartment alone thinking of him. She wasn't a bit tired and she was trying to figure out how she let her parents talk her into this. This was such a stupid tradition. She would have married him the minute he asked her if it weren't for all the pomp and circumstance that her mother requested.

Well maybe she wanted it too, after all you only marry your true love once but at that moment she wanted to throw away tradition and invite him over. They were true love, surely that was stronger than any old wives tale.

She pushed back the covers and walked to the kitchen, their kitchen. He'd helped her move in all of the furniture, pick out the coffee maker, and the little white dish towels with all the anchors on them. She brushed her hand along them lazily.

She opened the cabinet and his Captain's mug was staring at her, mocking her. She reached past it and pulled out the one Henry made for her in art class. It was oddly shaped and the color wasn't even but her son made it so it was instantly her favorite.

When she found out that Killian had asked Henry to be his best man her heart swelled. She would be walking, no running, down the isle towards her family. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jones, to be his family. She was proud to take his name and stand by his side. He was her rock and always would be. They talked about children and happily both were excited to extend their little family.

She poured a steaming mug of coffee and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and took in the rich scent. It was Killian's favorite blend, the one he made when he brought her breakfast in bed, the one he made her the morning after they made love the first time, the one that reminded her of him.

She took a sip and lazily walked towards the couch, only interrupted by a soft knock at the door. She looked up at the clock and it was extremely late. "Swan, it's me." Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he was here. She walked towards the door to be closer to him."You're not supposed to be here, remember that stupid tradition, you can't see me the night before the wedding." She heard him let out a breath.

"Love, I know, it's just, I miss you. I haven't slept without you since we moved into our apartment." She touched the door frame. "I know, I miss you too. I was trying to figure out how to get you here under false pretenses." He laughed."I can't wait to marry you." She smiled and closed her eyes slowly as her heart soared."Close your eyes."

"Alright."

She closed her eyes and opened the door."Whatever you do, don't open them ok?"

"Aye Love."

She put her hands out and moved towards him. She felt his arms and up his shoulders until she was in his embrace. She listened for his soft breath and moved her face to align their lips. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his.

"I love you Killian."

"I love you too Swan."

She pushed back carefully and closed the door. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Aye."

She pressed her back to the door and smiled. Tomorrow he would be her husband.


	27. That Glorious Moment CS AU

Just a little CS Fluff to pass the time.

That Glorious Moment

He'd watched her from afar for weeks and could remember the first time he saw her, she took his breath away. She'd been carrying boxes up the stairs into her front door just as he'd walked around the corner. There was a gentle breeze blowing and her hair was softly flowing behind her. She turned around calling out to someone in the truck. He watched patiently to see who she was talking to and a little boy appeared from the truck holding up his baseball lamp and smiling.

She grinned as she continued inside and his heart started beating again. He thought to ask her if she wanted help with the boxes but he was a stranger, not even really a neighbor so he waited until she emerged again. Her bright green eyes shining under the sun as she continued back into the truck.

He continued forward carefully avoiding her, unable to think of something witty to say to the goddess who appeared before him. He'd have to come up with something good because he hoped he would run into her sometime. He owned a pub on the corner of her block. Perhaps he would make sure that Smee slipped a flyer into her mail slot. It wasn't often that goddesses appeared out of thin air and he'd be a fool not to at least talk to her.

It'd been two weeks since the first time he'd seen her. He'd caught a glimpse of her on two occasions since that first day, the first she was walking by the windows during a busy rush. The second time she stopped to read the menu on the outside the door and he was treated to a solid ten minutes of her time. She was more beautiful than he remembered and the way she ran her fingers through her golden hair, he tried to envision doing that himself but was rudely interrupted by Walter who'd been salivating over the beer he'd been holding while he'd been standing there dreaming about her.

He had to walk by her place each day and his actual apartment was only a few blocks away from there. He hoped to run into her, an actual real meeting at some point, but luck wasn't on his side. At least it wasn't until one day it was raining. He'd been walking along his usual route and she came running through the door with her boy at her side, Henry, she called him.

It was pouring and the lad didn't have an umbrella to stand under and his bus was still several blocks away. He stepped forward and held out his umbrella shielding the pair from the falling rain. She looked up in surprise. "Um, Hi, you don't have to do this. We're ok."

He smiled."Take it Lass, I've got another."

She tried to protest and looked down at her boy who was giving her sad eyes."Well, I can't keep it. How can I get it back to you?"

It seemed the universe was smiling upon him today."I own the place on the corner. Bring it back when you're done with it. I'm Killian." He said extending his hand to her.

She smiled."I'm Emma and this is Henry."

Her son, ever the polite lad."Pleased to meet you sir."

He gave them his best smile. "Pleased to meet you too lad. Well I best be leaving you or my employees will be standing out front getting wet as well. Come by anytime."

She gave him a slight smile. "Thank you for being so kind. I don't see that very often anymore."

He nodded and walked off with a bit of a spring in his step that he didn't have when he started on his path that morning.

The rain held on for several days after their initial meeting. He hoped to see her come in as he'd suggested but each night he'd close up and there was no sign of her. He was just about to lock up that night when he saw her approaching through the windows. She pushed open the door and walked up to him smiling, carrying his umbrella.

She stood nervously in front of him as he dried off a glass and placed it back into its rightful position. "Killian. Hi. Thank you again for lending this to us. It came in handy with the weather the past few days. I finally got Henry one of his own."

"Emma, really it was no trouble at all. Like I said you could have kept it. I have others. People leave them behind all the time." He picked up the lost and found box to show her. She laughed and it was delightful. One of the best sounds he'd ever heard.

She looked slightly down and away before her glittering green eyes popped up to look at him straight on."Well, I wouldn't feel right keeping it but I do appreciate it. I'd like to return the kindness. Maybe there is something I can do for you?"

"Lass, there is no need to return the favor but I was curious if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

She chewed on her lip and smiled."OK. I'm new in town so that sounds nice."

His heart stilled as he waited her response only to soar when she said yes. "Perfect. How about Friday? I can either cook for you here or I can take you out."

She looked at him with surprise."You cook?"

"Aye, I've created most of the dishes on the menu but I'll understand if you'd like to step out to another place. I can assure you though, I'd make something delicious."

She nodded."OK, that sounds great."

He crossed his arms in front of him and could feel the grin cross his face. "I'll come by to pick you up at 7:30."

"Ok, I'll see you then."She smiled back at him before she walked through the door and out of sight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She smelled of strawberries and it was still slightly there in the air. He was still amazed she'd agreed. He would float on a cloud home that night for sure. Now he just had to come up with the perfect dish to impress her.

The rest of the week seemed to drag by as he anticipated their date. He saw her walking past the window, towards her car a few mornings. He noticed her slow down as she past and smile. That warmed his heart because possibly she was thinking about him too, that would be glorious.

The night of their date finally arrived. He had all of the food prepared and ready. He'd finish the cooking after she arrived so that she could have it fresh. He picked up the bouquet of wildflowers he bought for her, walked through the crowd of people watching the game and winked at his mate Smee behind the bar before walking out.

He'd put Smee in charge for the night so he'd be able to focus on his date with Emma. It would have probably been easier to take her somewhere else but if he'd only had one chance with her, he wanted to make it count.

He arrived at her door promptly at 7:30. He knocked lightly, feeling his nerves starting to get the best of him. He still couldn't believe she'd accepted his invitation; luck had been on his side that day for sure. She opened the door and he felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. She was wearing a fitted pair of jeans and a light pink soft sweater, her hair hanging in curls surrounding her face. "You look beautiful Emma."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his compliment and she smiled."Thank you. Not so bad yourself. Please come in." He pulled the flowers from behind his back and handed them to her. "These are for you." She took them and held them to her nose."They're beautiful. Thank you."

He followed her into her doorway and waited. Her apartment was clean and modern. Her son was seated on the couch focused on the TV in front of him, game controller in hand. She made quick work of putting the flowers into a vase of water and walked to greet her son.

"Henry, lights out at 9:30. Don't open the door to anyone. I'll just be down the block." The lad stopped and looked up at his mother."OK Mom, have fun. I'll be fine." She kissed him on top of his head."Ok, see you later kid." He looked up once more briefly."Bye."

She walked towards him smiling."Ok, I'm ready. I can't wait to see what you've cooked." He smiled."Well lass, it's all prepared but I'll save the cooking for when we arrive. I wanted you to have it while it was fresh and ready." She took him by the arm and he swore his heart might have skipped a beat.

He walked with his head held high and his lady on his arm. When they entered the pub the crowd was still rowdy but he noticed his staff all smile. It'd been a great long while since he'd dated anyone and they knew this date was important to him. He led her through the crowd to a small table in the back away from the noise that he'd setup for especially for them.

He pulled out her chair and she sat."You're quite the gentleman." He smiled."Always Love." He sat across from her at the small wooden table. It was an intimate setting and she was smiling brightly back at him. His waitress, Merry, came over and took their drink order. She also placed a basket of mini bread on the table. It was something they did on special occasions. They would make several batches of bread dough and create tiny loaves for all the customers to enjoy.

They were soon sharing the loaves and drinking their pints of beer. They had easy conversation and she was even lovelier on the inside than the outside. He could listen to her talk all evening if she'd let him. They had much in common; both orphans with no other family to speak of, both no stranger to heart ache, and both seemed to take life in strides enjoying what they could.

Soon he had her back in the kitchen with him. She'd informed him that she was no great chef, or cook at all for that matter. He'd decided to bring her back so he could teach her a few basics of cooking. They blanched asparagus, they sautéed mushrooms and onions, and finally he taught her how to glaze the beef as it was cooking.

They each had a glass of wine while they cooked and she was better at the task than she realized. He took her back out to the table and helped her into her seat. He rushed back and plated their food placing it on a tray. He grabbed a bottle of wine and the tray to go back out to meet her.

She was watching him with a smile."I would have helped you." He shook his head as he laid the plates on the table in front of her."I wanted to serve you."

"Everything looks delicious and it smells wonderful." He pulled out the cork on the new bottle and poured her a glass and one for himself. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He raised his glass and she raised hers."To new beginnings." She smiled and touched her glass to his before taking a small sip.

She reveled in how delicious everything was. He offered to have her help in the kitchen anytime she wished. Their easy conversation lasted all night. The pub emptied quickly after the game was over. He barely noticed how quiet things got. He didn't want the night to end but he knew she had to get back. He looked up to see the staff closing up. He didn't know where the thought came from but all he could think about was holding her in his arms at least once. "How bout a dance Love?"

She looked at him and smiled."There isn't any music." He stood."I can fix that." He walked over and flipped the switch on the juke box and punched in his code. He played a soft song that he knew would be perfect for a slow dance and walked back with his hand extended to her. She placed her napkin on the table and took his hand.

Her hand was so soft in his. He raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back before tugging her lightly into his arms. She rest her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her in his embrace as they swayed to the music. Her hair was scented lightly of strawberry and she was warm in his arms. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of holding her wash over him.

When the music changed she looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you suggested this. I'm having a really nice time." He couldn't help but look in her beautiful green eyes. They were mesmerizing him as if she was a siren."I'm so glad you accepted." She smiled breaking their gaze. "Henry will be pleased because I learned to cook some new things."

"I'd be happy to teach you anytime, or cook for you both if you'd like." She stopped and he stopped too. She caressed the side of his face and looked into his eyes, locking her gaze with his own. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his. His heart fluttered on impact. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss. His hand moving to her soft golden hair and twisting lightly in the strands as he nipped at her lips. He felt her smile against his own and she pulled back with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry I've wanted to do that all night and I just wanted to know, wanted to see." He cut her off with another kiss, tender and warm against her lips, their tongues tangling as she pressed her body close to him and he wrapped her in his arms. They kissed until they were breathless and realized the music stopped.

He pulled back and looked at her smiling face, kiss swollen lips and leaned forward to press another soft kiss to her lips. "Aye Love, I wanted to know as well." She laid her head against his chest and he held her tight. "I should probably be going home. Henry should be in bed but sometimes the video games control him vs the other way around." He laughed. "Come on Love, I'll walk you home."

He didn't know what he did to deserve such a beautiful, smart, and interesting woman coming into his life but he would never take for granted a single moment he got to spend with her. He later learned that she did see him that first day and also wondered about him.

She'd also hoped to talk to him but didn't know what to say so when he'd approached them with the umbrella that day she thought someone was smiling down on her too. Seems she felt just as lucky to have met him as he did to have met her.


	28. The Things we do for a friend Pt1 CS AU

"Mary Margaret do I have to?"

"Please Emma, I really like him but I'm nervous to go alone. I promise just this one time."

"That's what you always say and then I end up finding a way to sneak you out of the restaurant when the guy turns out to be a creep."

"Well, if all goes well with this one, and I have a good feeling about him, then this will be the last time."

"Fine, I really hope he is. Honestly Mary Margaret I'm not sure how you can keep online dating. So far all the guys you've met have been creepy. Remember that guy that picked his nose when he thought you weren't looking."

"Ugh, don't remind me about him. Thank god I had you watching from the bar. It's a shame because he was actually cute. "

"Imagine kissing booger mouth at the end of the night."

"That's disgusting."

"Oh, and what about that guy who picked food off of other people's plates at the hibachi when he thought no one was looking."

"I know they can't all be winners but at least I'm putting myself out there. When was the last time you had a date?"

She frowned and chewed her bottom lip." I don't know, six months ago."

"Exactly Emma. One guy breaks your heart and you become a cynic for the rest of your life? Not all guys are like him."

"I know. Maybe booger eater is available."

Mary Margaret swatted her on the arm."Not funny!"

"Come on, it's a little funny."

She watched as her friend walked back to her office in a huff.

"Meet you at 7!"she called out.

She thought she caught the tail end of a rude gesture from her before she disappeared. She never ceased to be surprised by her.

Maybe Mary Margaret was right. She had been single and celibate for awhile now. She wasn't about to step into the online dating pool like her but maybe she could make an effort to hang out with friends a little more. She had been head strong into her career for the last year and that one date she had, he was just ok, not anyone special that she would make an effort for.

She decided that she'd be a little more open to the possibility if something presented itself. She just had to get through babysitting Mary Margaret through another dating fiasco. She really did hope that this guy was decent for her sake. If she had to watch her beautiful friend sit across from one more bottom feeder she was going to lose it. Mary Margaret deserved someone kind, caring and decent like she was.

"Dave, are you certain about this one?"

"I feel like she's my soul mate."

"You said that about the last creature that you met and she stalked you for a month after that awful date. She was picking her teeth with a fork for heaven's sake."

"Killian, they're all looking for love and the right person. I just wasn't the right one for her. From what I hear her boyfriend Billy Bob is the one."

"You still keep in touch with her?"

"She emails me sometimes."

He shook his head. "What's this one's damage?"

"So far, I haven't found one thing damaged about her. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny and really nice."

"Be sure to check in the closet for bodies Mate; she sounds too good to be true."

I think this is the one. I can feel it."

"Fine, I'll be there but I'll be the first to tell you I told you so if she turns out to be the spawn of Satan."

"Great, it's the usual place. I'll give you the signal if it's not going well."

"Right, I walk by and pretend there's an emergency at work."

"Yes."

"You're paying my tab."

He pat him on the shoulder and walked back to his office. "Don't I always? Be there at 7."

He never met anyone so optimistic about love and soul mates in his entire life until he met Dave. The man was hopeless. He watched him from the bar going on countless dates with these strange women. Each one just a little more deranged than the other but he continued to do it. He had to give him credit because at least he was trying, unlike himself.

He made the mistake of falling for the wrong woman at the wrong time in his career. He found himself out of a job and relationship all at the same time when his former boss walked in on him with his wife. He had no idea that the woman was married or that she was married to his boss. She'd used a fake last name and there were no family photos to be seen.

That was a mistake he would not be making again. He was lucky that Dave was around to help scoop him up off the ground and put him back together after that. So when Dave needed a little backup for his dates he couldn't say no.

It was really the least he could do to sit at a bar and hang out in case his best friend needed support. He could be a good wingman and sometimes he actually met a nice woman to spend the night with, never usually more than that. He didn't do relationships anymore, not after being burned so badly.

She rushed into the restaurant at 6:55 hoping to catch Mary Margaret before her date started. She had a last minute client meeting and of course she got stuck in traffic. She looked around and didn't see her anywhere yet. She also surveyed the room and there didn't appear to be any single men sitting alone so she figured she'd made it in time.

She knew the signal; Mary Margaret would pretend to sneeze three times if it wasn't going well. She would walk by her table and drop her napkin on the floor next to her if the guy showed any visible signs of being gross. After booger eater and plate grazer they had to come up with that one, she didn't even want to think about armpit sniffer. She shuddered at the thought.

She walked to the bar and found an empty seat towards the end. She placed her briefcase below the bar and took her favorite stool where she knew she'd be able to see her friend no matter which table she'd be in.

She pulled out the pin in her hair and shook it down around her shoulders pulling out the waves with her fingers. Finally the bartender came over and she ordered a drink. She sat back against the bar waiting for her friend who now appeared to be late. She pulled her phone from her purse and scanned for messages.

Emma our date got pushed back to 7:30 because I had a client meeting run late. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you. See you soon! MM

She quickly text her back letting her know she was there and it was no big deal. She took a deep breath and a sip of her drink. She put her phone away and suddenly the seat next to her was occupied by a very handsome stranger dressed in a three piece navy pin stripe suit.

He had the perfect amount of scruff on his face and his hair was conveniently mussed enough to give him a bit of ruggedness to an otherwise neatly pressed man. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She could get lost looking into them so she averted his gaze quickly before he noticed she was staring.

He did as she did placing his briefcase under the bar and waiting for a drink.

He rushed to the restaurant to meet Dave only to find out as soon as he got there that the time had been pushed back to 7:30. He was disappointed at first but when he saw the beautiful blonde shaking out her hair at the end of the bar he believed things were looking up. She happened to be sitting in prime date watching location so he moved quickly to take the seat next to her.

He noticed that she was drinking top shelf scotch neat, a woman after his own heart. He surveyed her gorgeous legs as he placed his briefcase under the bar, suddenly curious about how those would feel wrapped around him. He straightened up catching a whiff of the strawberry scent coming from her hair. She was intoxicating as well as beautiful.

He held out his hand to get the bartender's attention. He looked over towards her and he could swear she smiled at him before taking a sip of her drink. He finally got his own drink and checked the time. Dave should be arriving any moment and he knew he should keep an eye out for him but he couldn't help but keep an eye on even the smallest movements that she was making.

He noticed her looking around the room. He started to feel a little jealous; perhaps she was waiting for a date. He took a sip of his whiskey and looked towards the door. He needed to focus on his friend, after all that was why he was there. He'd just have to hope the gorgeous blonde would be here for awhile.

She watched his beautiful blue eyes drink her in. She knew what she was doing and this guy was hot. She couldn't help but tease him a little after she caught him taking an eyeful of her legs. She felt a rush of heat at the thought of his hands possibly rubbing up against leg as he sat up. She pushed those thoughts aside, for all she knew he was waiting for a date. Mary Margaret was going to be here any second and she needed to focus on her friend as promised. She didn't want her friend kissing a booger eater.

She hoped to god for once Mary Margaret was right and this date was the one. If so maybe she could focus on her own needs and perhaps throw her celibacy out the window. She just had to hope this beautiful man was still here after the drama unfolded so she could at least get his number.

When she turned her focus back to him she noticed he was looking at the door. She felt a pit of despair at the thought that maybe he was actually waiting for someone. She picked up her drink and took a long sip letting the burn in her throat distract her. She focused back into the room and noticed Mary Margaret walking in with a blonde gentleman.

He looked like a decent person so far, neatly pressed, hair coiffed nicely and he pulled out her chair for her; very chivalrous. She was going to give him points for that. She took another sip and kept watch.

Ah, finally Dave shows up with his date; a petite woman with short brown hair that framed her pretty face. She was dressed professionally but feminine. So far she seemed Dave's type and no red flags were going off. He sat back and took a sip of his drink as he watched. Out of the corner of his eye he happened to catch the gorgeous blonde next to him gazing in the same direction. He smiled and took another sip. Perhaps she was on a mission of mercy herself.

She finished her drink and put the empty glass on the bar never taking her eyes off the table with her friend. Mary Margaret appeared to be having a good time. She was smiling and laughing. Her date had his napkin in his lap, kept his fingers out of any orifices that were visible and only had eyes for her dear friend. She smiled and turned back to the bar looking to signal the bartender meeting a gorgeous pair of blue eyes in the process.

She blinked slowly and then noticed the smile grow across his face."Let me get that for you. Scotch?"

She smiled, he had a beautiful voice and accent that did things to her."Neat please."

He ordered two and turned back to face her extending his hand."Killian Jones."

She took his hand and felt a bit of electricity pass between them."Emma Swan."

The bartender placed fresh drinks in front of them and she picked it up to take a sip. She already felt relaxed after the first one. "So Killian, what brings you here tonight?"

"I suspect you are here for the same reason as I, in the duty of a friend."

She looked over at the table where her friend was still smiling and laughing and turned back to him."Internet date from hell watch, you too?"

He took a sip of his drink and smiled."Aye, my best friend Dave swears he will meet his soul mate if he keeps trying."

She laughed."Mary Margaret is the same way. There have been some real winners. Please tell me your friend is normal."

He laughed."Aye, Dave is the most normal man I've ever met. Perhaps they have fulfilled their match. They look to be hitting it off, both of them seem equally happy."

She looked over wistfully."Yeah, I'm happy to see her smile. She's one of the most decent and kind people I've ever met."

"Dave as well. It's nice to see him smiling on one of these for once."

She took another sip of her drink."So its safe to say your friend is not a booger eater?"

He laughed."No, I've never seen him eat a booger. Is it safe to say your friend isn't going to break any dishes or shout obscenities?"

"No, that's happened?"

He chuckled."Aye, he's been on a few wild dates."

"And I thought I had it bad watching some of her dates. No, I can assure you that she will not break any dishes and if she did she would be cleaning them up and begging the restaurant for forgiveness."

"Wow, she does sound perfect for Dave."

"What do you usually do if the date goes well?"

He shook his head."Not sure, none of them have so far. These things usually end with me rescuing him from a psycho and taking him to another pub where we play pool or darts."

"Hmm, yeah none of them have ever gone well for Mary Margaret with us but we get a sampler, drinks and laugh about whatever crazy guy she went out with."

"What do you say we relieve ourselves of duty, find another pub and make a night of it together?"

She eyed him cautiously remembering her promise to put herself out there."I want to let Mary Margaret know, just in case. How do I know you aren't just telling me he's a good guy, then I leave and he's a creep."

"Trust me Darling. Dave is one of the best people I know. He's as far from a creep as you can get."

She looked over once more to Mary Margaret who was smiling bright and focused completely on the man in front of her. "Alright. I'm game. Let's go."

"Brilliant. There's a great little place a few doors down from here."

"The Eagle, that's where we usually go, they have great food."

"Us as well. Seems great minds think alike."

He climbed from his stool and extended his hand helping her down from hers. He bent down and grabbed both of their briefcases and extended his arm to her. She took her briefcase and his arm as they walked towards the door. They both looked towards their friend's table as they left unable to catch either of their eyes because both were so wrapped in each other.

"Looks like we're in the clear."

He gazed into her beautiful green eyes trying to figure out what he did exactly to be this lucky."Indeed. Let's make the most of the rest of this night."

She smiled and couldn't wait to hear Mary Margaret's story in the morning, hopeful she'd have one of her own.

Ch.2


	29. A Convenient Friend A Uni CS AU

A/N: A Little CS AU for a special shipmate scribblecat27 who's birthday is today in AUS but tomorrow here. I hope you enjoy this little one shot. (I'm also leaving it up to you if you would like me to write part 2! )

I hope you are having a wonderful time in Van and that your birthday is one of Epic tales!

Killian and Emma are University students who work more than play. A chance encounter has them meet on a Friday night.

He'd been hard at work on his thesis when he realized hehadn't eaten all day. When he looked at the clock he noticed that it was nearly 10 and the likelihood of finding anywhere open to grab something quick was diminishing as he sat there.

He tossed his pen to the side and grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door. He lived around the corner from his old standby the local Quickie Mart which would be fully stocked with burritos as always.

He cut through the quad of his building and around the corner into the little parking lot of the 24 hour convenience store. Walter was on duty again wrapped up in the latest motorbike magazine as usual. The bell rang over his head as he walked through the glass doors and Walter nodded. He followed his usual path to the frozen burrito bin in the back and grabbed two with the works.

He unwrapped the packages and placed them into the microwave to heat them. He wandered back to the glass drink case and picked up a few bottles of water, a six pack of beer and a carton of milk for the next morning's breakfast.

Friday night and it was still desolate. He supposed that normal students had lives during this hour on a weekend. He heard the beep of the microwave summon him to pick up his food and started back over. As he was walking he heard the bell over the door chime.

He looked over the rack of chips in front of him to see an extremely beautiful girl with blond hair that seemed to be in distress. He wrapped his burritos in the togo packages they provided and grabbed the rest of his things.

She was standing there looking around the store with her hand to her forehead and a glazed look in her eyes. He placed his items on the counter in front of Walter and approached her. "Everything alright Lass?"

She turned her focus towards him and gave him a slight smile. "Hi, I'm here visiting a friend of mine at the university. We went to a party and she managed to take off leaving me stranded there without directions to get back to her place. I looked for her address and of course the scrap of paper she wrote it on is missing. I was just trying to figure out what to do and this was the only place open near by."

He looked up and smiled. She had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen."Don't you have her number?" She nodded and huffed out a breath. "Yes but she isn't answering. I had to get out of that party. I think that they might have been lying about what was in that punch and I was afraid to stay alone. I started to feel a little light headed. "

He rubbed his hand across his chin. "Is there anyone else you can call around here or perhaps if you remember a street name, I can take you?" She shook her head. "Ruby picked me up at the train station. She has my bag in her car and I haven't been to her place yet. I just can't believe she did this. Well maybe I can believe it. Why do I get myself into these situations with her? "

He smiled when she realized she was spouting off at him. "Well, I wouldn't want to leave you stranded. I live close by; you are more than welcome to wait at my place until your friend returns you call. Although, I'd say she isn't much of a friend after this."

She let out a breath she seemed to be holding. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean I don't want to impose." He shook his head."Not at all Lass. I can assure you I'm a gentleman and I have a soft couch that you are more than welcome to rest upon until you feel better or your friend responds."

She gave him a slight smile."Thank you, it's nice to know that there are kind people in this world." He looked back towards Walter. "I was just about to pay for my things. Can I interest you in a burrito?" She laughed. "I'm starving, actually that sounds fantastic."

"I'm Killian by the way." He saw the redness creep over her cheeks."I'm sorry, I'm Emma. I'm telling you my life's problems and I didn't even tell you my name. "He shook his head."Don't worry about it Lass, I understand."He waved her forward."Come with me Emma, I'll show you the fine selection of burritos."

He helped her pick out a few burritos and heated them for her. He also picked up a few additional bags of snacks just in case. He paid for all the items and led her back to his place. They walked into his tiny apartment and he put all the items on his little counter.

"You weren't kidding, you do live close." He grabbed a few plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter."Aye, you could say I'm a regular at that place." She took of her jacket and placed it on his ratty old arm chair and joined him at the counter."You go to the University?" He handed her a plate with her burritos. "Aye, I'm working on my thesis. What about you?"

She finished chewing the bite she had and smiled."Mmm,That's good. You were right. I'm working on my law degree and had off for the weekend. For some reason I thought visiting Ruby would be a nice break." He finished one burrito and unwrapped the other. "What exactly seemed like a good idea about coming here and hanging out with Neanderthals?"

She put down her second burrito and shook her head."Nothing exactly but I've been working so hard this semester that I forgot to have any sort of life. I just wanted one night of fun with my friend and I guess it was too much to ask."

"Well now you've made a new friend. I know what you mean about your work taking over your life. I guess I've been doing the same thing but at least you can say you made an attempt to do something fun. I've been working all bloody day and the farthest I've made it is the Quickie Mart for burritos."

She touched her hand softly to his arm." Well now we both have a story to tell on Monday." He looked up into her eyes and they were sparkling green. She was incredibly beautiful and somehow ended up at his house. "I suppose your right." He couldn't fight back the smile if he tried.

They had easy conversation with each other for hours. She checked her phone from time to time at first but after awhile it seemed to be forgotten just as her friend had forgotten her. It turns out they had quite a lot in common and soon what started as an inconvenience turned into quite the fun evening.

They shared the six pack he bought and talked about their time at University. She'd been on the long track as much as he had. Seems they'd both been burned by love when they first started University and it managed to carry with them over their time.

After awhile they found themselves seated on his couch watching The Princess Bride, a mutual favorite, with a bag of chips between them. As he got to know her he got to like her and suddenly it felt as if he'd known her all his life. He never had this easy type of conversation with a girl before, even the one he thought he'd loved.

At some point during the movie they'd managed to fall asleep together on his tattered old couch. They both awoke to a start at the sound of her phone ringing. She had been nestled into his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her. He'd had her in his arms and he didn't even get to enjoy it.

She quickly popped up and grabbed the offending device. "Ruby? I'm fine, I met a nice guy and he helped me out with a place to crash until you decided to finally call me back." He watched her talk to her friend and felt a bit of sadness in his heart at the thought of her leaving.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 am. She looked over and gave him a slight smile as she listened to her friend frantically speaking on the other end. "Fine." She said and hung up the phone. She placed the phone into her bag and came back to the couch to join him. She smiled."Hi. Well my friend was profusely apologizing to me and said she would come pick me up." He felt his face fall."Ok, is she coming now?"

She took his hand in her own and smiled."If it's alright with you I'd like to stay here with you and leave tomorrow morning at a decent hour." He felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. "No, I don't mind at all, in fact I was going to suggest it but I did promise to be a gentleman." She laughed."I'd say you've been nothing but a gentleman since I met you and maybe a little too much."

He raised his eyebrow and smiled at her as he watched the blush creep upon her cheeks."How about I make a deal with you? Stay til the morning but let me take you out tomorrow evening for a proper night on the town?"

She blinked slowly and smiled."That sounds nice. Now where were we?" She moved back into her position nestled next to him on the couch. He grabbed the woven cotton blanket that was tossed over the edge, pulled it over her and clicked off the TV. The moonlight was shining in through the window behind them. She looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I met you." He leaned down taking advantage of the moment and kissed her softly. "Aye me too." She smiled against his lips."Seems we'll definitely have something to talk about on Monday."


	30. The Things we do for a friend Pt2 (M)

Ch.2

She held onto him closely as they walked out into the cool night air. It had been raining earlier so the usual city odors had been replaced by fresh air. He pushed open the door to the pub and let her go in ahead of him. So far he seemed like a gentleman.

She gazed into his eyes as she passed through the door. "Thank you."

"Of course."

The hostess sat them in one of the booths off to the side. She never noticed that the ambiance in the pub lent itself very nicely for a date. Usually she was trying to soothe Mary Margaret's tender feelings after her awful date so she never noticed.

She slid into the booth across from him and he smiled."Well this was a nice turn of events. Normally Dave and I are pounding shots at the bar, knocking balls around on the billiards tables and he's covering for the mishap he'd escaped from. I never noticed how nice it was in here before."

She smiled."I was just thinking the same thing."

"What was it you mentioned your order when you come in here?"

"Oh the Eagle Sampler. It's salty and greasy, comfort foods."

He waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say Swan? Are you up for a little salty and greasy."

She laughed."Sounds good. You also mentioned shots?"

"Aye, Rum."

"I'm game if you are. It's been a hell of a week."

He couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her beautiful emerald eyes as she smiled back at him, just a glint of mischief present when she challenged him. Of course he'd agreed. It was nice to have a little fun instead of using the alcohol as a means to distract a friend who felt their heart was broken.

The waitress set them up with shots and put in their order for the sampler platter. He slid one of the shot glasses to her and picked one up himself. "To all the psycho dates our friends have endured that have led us to this moment." She smiled and threw back her shot. He slid her another and this time she gave the toast."To being good wingmen." He held up his shot."Cheers." She knocked his glass with her own and tossed back the shot.

He watched her intently as she regaled him of stories of some of Mary Margaret's past experiences. He couldn't help but laugh. They'd each order a pint as well while they waited for their food to arrive. She was easy to talk to and didn't seem to hold back her opinion. He liked that she was a bit of a spitfire. He also couldn't remember ever having a date that was this much fun.

Mary Margaret would probably have her dating rules book out pointing to the rules that she was breaking at that moment, eating greasy food, drinking heavily, laughing, just being herself. The rules all felt phony to her and she wasn't into playing games. That was probably one reason she begged off dating for so long. She liked herself and didn't want to be anyone else.

Their steaming plate mixed fried foods soon came out and the waitress placed it in the middle of their table along with plates.

"Good Call Swan."

"I know, I'm starving, the onion rings are the best here."

She handed him one of the small plates and her fingers lightly brushed against his in the process. She felt a warmth rush to her cheeks when she noticed him smiling. As they ate their plate of fried cheeses, onion rings, potato wedges, chicken fingers and jalapeño poppers they learned they had a lot in common.

They were both professionals who worked way too much likely because they were both burned by a disaster of an ex. Neither of them took time to date themselves but always made time for their friends and their friend's disastrous dates and neither of them had family to speak of outside of the aforementioned friends.

By the time they'd finished as much of the sampler as they could eat they were both laughing and she'd moved comfortably into the booth next to him. He held her hand as he spoke to her, telling her tales about his days in university with Dave. They'd been best friends since freshman year.

She told him about how she first met Mary Margaret as interns for their company. They were thick as thieves from day one and the only interns to have been offered permanent positions with the company.

The night went on and soon they were the only two left and the bartender was starting to give them the evil eye.

"So Lass can I interest you in a lift home?"

She ran her fingers up the buttons on his shirt and looked up through her lashes smiling."I'm not sure either of us should drive."

"I was thinking we could share a cab. I didn't bring my car since these nights usually end in us being poured into a cab and Dave sleeping on my couch."

"I don't have my car either."

"Cab it is then."

He paid the bill as she slid out of the booth and he climbed out after her pulling out their briefcases behind him. She took hers in hand as well as his extended arm. This time she couldn't help snuggling into his side. He was warm and he smelled delicious.

They walked out of the pub together towards the corner to get into the waiting cab. He pulled open the door and she slid inside. He climbed in after her and closed the door.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

He turned to face her realizing he didn't know her address. She smiled never taking her eyes from him and replied. "184 N Freedom St."

He slid over on the seat closer to her and she slipped her hand into his. He caressed the back of her thumb with his hoping their touch was having the same effect on her as it was him. He looked into her beautiful green eyes twinkling as they past under the city lights feeling the hum of electricity under his skin. He looked to her full lips hopeful that he would at the very least be able to kiss her.

She licked her lips in anticipation. He was driving her wild rubbing his thumb over hers so she inched closer, her face inches from his now. She saw his eyebrow quirk up and the little grin grow on his face. She blinked her eyes slowly and looked towards his lips.

He leaned in closing the distance and capturing her lips in a soft sensual kiss. The electricity sparked between them as she slid her hands up and wove her fingers into his hair hungry for more. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her as close as he could get without her being on top of him. He couldn't get enough of her and desperately hoped it was a long ride to her apartment.

The cab came to a stop rousing them back to reality and they broke apart slowly, panting with kiss swollen lips. She gripped his tie in her hand unable to control the smile on her face."Come up?" He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He pulled the fair from his wallet and handed it to the cabbie never releasing her from his hungry gaze.

He held her close to his side as they maneuvered past her doorman, down the hallway and finally into her apartment. She barely had the door closed before he had her back pressed against it and his lips on her neck working slowly on her most sensitive area, which she happened to mention earlier in the evening.

She pulled his face back up to hers and caught his smirk before capturing his lips against hers in a fury. One hand held her close, the length of her pressed against him while the other slid its way down her body and over her soft curve towards her sensitive nipple. He stroked it through the thin fabric of her dress eliciting a soft moan from her and a jolt of heat to her core.

She pulled at his tie and he unzipped the back of her dress. She ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere and he slid her dress down from her body.

He dropped back slightly still holding her hand admiring her body in the thinly veiled scraps of lace that remained reverently. "God you're gorgeous." She smiled and pulled him back to her capturing his lips and kissing him sensually as she worked on his belt helping him slide out of his pants. It had been far too long and he was too delicious to stop kissing him.

He slid his hands down the sides of her body hitching her left leg up over his hip giving him access to slide between her thighs and flush against her so that every curve of her body was brushing against him. He could feel the wet heat coming through the silky lace against his hardened length as he pressed into her.

She moaned in his mouth as the friction continued to tease her as his hips rocked forward and back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her center against him in sync with his rhythm. He was rock hard and she wanted to feel him, she needed to feel him inside of her. "Bedroom, down on the right." She breathed out. He wrapped his other arm around her right leg and picked her up from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he walked her down the hall.

His lips teased at her pert nipple through the lace as he carried her. She continued to lap lightly at his earlobe sucking it into her mouth, panting as he pulled at her senses. He laid her down carefully on the bed huffing out a breath and smiling. She crooked her finger calling him to her as she crawled back up the bed. He did as she requested crawling forward over her stopping slowly at her center and breathing heated breath on her sensitive nub, licking softly on the dampened lace."God Killian, I need you."

He peered up smiling and slipped off her panties tossing them onto the floor before wrapping his arms around her thighs and laving at her sensitive folds. She mewled at the contact from his warm tongue against her. The man knew what he was doing, applying slight pressure in her sensitive area at first then slipping in a finger to tease her before laving harder and then softer."So wet already Darling."

She laid back and gripped the cotton sheet on the bed as he did his best to pull her into oblivion. She let a sense of calm fall over her as she let the sensations of his warm wet tongue and soft scruff against her sensitive heat drive her crazy. When she didn't think she could hold out he slipped in a second finger curling them forward sending her over the edge. She felt him laugh in satisfaction as her walls fluttered around his fingers and she closed her eyes letting the waves of euphoria crash over her.

He wiped his chin and climbed up next to her pulling her into his side. She leaned forward kissing him with fervor pushing him back, climbing over him, and straddling his hips. "You are amazing." He smiled."I've pleased you?" She nodded."Oh yes, now it's your turn."

She leaned over and pulled a condom from her nightstand laying it on the bed next to him. He had his hands on her hips rocking her back and forth over his hard thick length. She wanted him to feel good too. He'd just given her the best orgasm of her life. She slid back and pulled off his boxers letting his cock free from its cottony confinement.

She looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned. She sent him a saucy wink, took him in her hand and began to pump him slowly working him up."Feels good." He relaxed back against the pillows as she leaned forward, licked her lips and swirled her tongue around the tip before taking in his length coating him. He groaned in pleasure as she let him fuck her mouth slowly.

She enjoyed eliciting each moan from him and she also enjoyed teasing him. "Love." he breathed trying to let her know he was close. She slipped back and pealed open the foil package sliding it over his length. She crawled forward over his body capturing his lips for a sensual kiss as she lined up her tight heat against the tip of his cock. She leaned back pulling him with her as he filled her. She dropped her head back as he held her letting her get used to his size.

She felt amazing, tight hot and wet. "Emma, so good." He didn't know if he was going to last long after the amazing treatment he'd already gotten from her. This was too good to be true. He pulled her forward and pressed wet kisses up her neck to her lips. She straddled him sliding up and down against his hard cock. He felt so good, nearly losing herself when he filled her. It'd been too long since she felt this good. His hands were on her hips lifting her up and down as his lips found her sensitive area again.

She cupped his face pulling his lips back to her and she took control again riding him hard and fast. She cried out when she found the angle that hit her most pleasurable spot. He took control again pushing into her until he felt her fluttering around him finally allowing him to let go too. He breathed her name against her shoulder as he held her tight biting her soft skin lightly. "Emma."

She hugged his face close to her chest as she breathed against his dampened hair. She pressed a kiss to his crown as she felt him pressing lazy kisses against her breast. She huffed out a breath and pushed him back down onto the soft blankets lying on top of him.

"That was." He breathed. "I know." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead smoothing his hand down her back and holding her tight against him. She laughed as she trailed her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest. "What's funny Love?"

"It's just, this isn't how I expected tonight to go." He kissed the top of her head again. He couldn't believe it either. "Better than expected I hope?" She looked up into his eyes."Oh yes, way better than expected." He smiled and raised his eyebrows, clearly ego stroking was in order and definitely appropriate.

His expression changed to one of hopeful."Will I see you again?"

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled." Leaving so soon? I haven't even shown you my best moves yet."

He laughed."I hoped but things have been going so well that I didn't want to push my luck."

"I was hoping you'd stay and maybe we can figure this out over breakfast tomorrow."

He pulled her up and kissed the tip of her nose."I make an excellent omelet."

She rubbed her nose lightly against his trying to figure out how he was real."Good."

He spent the night and the rest of the weekend. Neither of them expected to find the one, as Mary Margaret or David would explain it, but somehow they just fit. He left late Sunday night with the promise to meet her for dinner after work the following day.

When she strolled in wearing her favorite scarf to hide several love bites on her most sensitive spot Mary Margaret was suspicious. Her friend followed her to the coffee station.

"Emma, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all weekend. I have the most amazing news."

She hummed to herself smiling as she tore open the packet of sugar and poured it into her mug before turning to face her friend's smiling face."Let me guess, you finally met the man of your dreams."

"Yes. He is the one. Oh Emma we laughed the whole time. When I went to find you to let you know the coast was clear you'd already left. David and I spent the whole weekend together. He's amazing. In fact when I told him about you he mentioned he had a friend that you might like."

She laughed to herself as she took a sip of her coffee."Oh did he now?"

"Yes, He had a friend waiting for him to give the all clear signal too."

She smiled."What would you say if I told you that you weren't the only person to meet the man of her dreams in the restaurant that night?"

"No, Killian Jones? Emma really!"

She nodded."Oh yes and David was right. We are perfect for each other."

Mary Margaret jumped up and down giggling."All it took was dating a few booger eating armpit sniffers to find them. Tell me everything!"

She wrapped her arm over her friend's shoulders and told her all about her weekend, sparing some of the details that were reserved for just her and her new boyfriend. She was still getting used to that title but she wasn't scared at all, in fact she was looking forward to everything that came with it.


	31. Boom goes the Thunder : Jones Family AU

Killian raised his head from the pillow and opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dark when he heard the loud squeak coming from the bedroom next to theirs. As if on cue Emma sat up and pressed her palms to her eyes. "Love, I've got him. Go back to sleep. It's just the storm approaching."

She caressed his cheek, pressed a soft kiss to his lips and lay her head back down on her pillow. Her growing baby bump was keeping her in a constant state of tired so if he was willing to let her go back to sleep she wasn't about to complain.

He climbed out of bed and padded down to their little son Liam's room. He walked in to find a small lump under the covers huddled at the top of the bed. The storm outside was raging including loud booms of thunder as the storm approached.

He picked up the corner of the blanket and peered underneath. Little arms reached for him immediately grappling around his neck and holding so tight he nearly couldn't take a breath. "Papa." He smoothed his hand up and down his small son's back. "It's ok lad, I'm here now."

He climbed into bed with his son and under the covers holding him close. A loud boom of thunder crashed outside and Liam dug in closer to him. "Did you hear that Papa." He pressed a kiss to his tiny head."Aye, it's ok. It can't hurt you. It's just the clouds bumping into each other." Liam snuggled in closer still.

He continued to rub his hand over is back and soothe him until he was fast asleep, of course by that time the storm had passed as well. He tucked him into his blankets tight as he liked and quietly crept back out of his room to join his sleeping wife.

He tried to climb into bed without disturbing her but he failed to do so. She turned to face him."Everything alright?" He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arm over her and their little bump. "Aye, just the storm." She let out a breath."That's what I thought." He pressed a kiss to her head. "He's asleep now."

"Thank you."

"Of course Love. Caring for our lad is the least I can do to help you now. Go back to sleep, you need your rest. Hopefully this wee one will fare better in a storm." She snuggled back into his embrace and placed her hand over his. "I'm sure she will."

Of course when they woke up there was a little body laying at the bottom of their bed wrapped tight in his blanket. They just looked at each other and smiled. Soon enough they would need a bigger bed.


	32. Not just a book: Jones Family AU

Henry scooped his little brother onto his lap and held him close as they pulled the large leather bound book up close so they could both look at it together. Liam's curly blond hair tickled his nose as he got comfortable in his lap causing him to giggle. Liam turned up to face him wide blue eyes grinning with pride at his ability to make his big brother laugh.

His little fingers tried to pry open the cover with resistance from his big brother."Open book Henry."

"First you need to understand It's no ordinary book kid."

Liam's brows furrowed as he looked up at him puffing out his lip."What you mean Henry?"

"This book is special. All the stories in this book are about our family and they are real."

His little eyes widened and he smiled."I wanna see!"

"OK, but you also have to be careful with the pages. Don't rip ok?"

"Ok no rip."

Henry opened the large cover and pulled back to reveal the first story. Liam gasped and pointed to the picture. "Mama! Papa!"

"That's right, that's Mom and Dad."

He looked up and gave him a twisted grin as he bounced in his lap with excitement. "Read it Henry."

Henry nodded and started the tale about how a once broken pirate met and fell in love with a lost girl. Liam giggled when he told him about the ship in the storm, how the wicked witch cursed his father's lips, and how is mother braved the darkness to save them all.

Most importantly he revealed how no matter what evil came upon him his parents were heroes, his father always supported and stood by his mother, and his mother believed in and loved his father with all his heart.

Liam looked up with the biggest smile when Henry got to the page where he was born. His pictured showed him being held by his Papa and kissed on the head by his mother, while wrapped in a blanket with his name embroidered on the corner.

When Henry finished the book he looked up to see his parents standing in the corner wrapped in each other's arms as he often found them and smiling over their boys.


	33. CS AU:(Kevin Smith U) Gotta get her back

When he woke to find her letter he knew he'd royally fucked up. He scratched his fingers through his hair as he read the words that burned his heart one by one. "Bloody Hell!" He stood and kicked his pillow across the room. He couldn't believe he'd ruined what they had. Emma Nolan was the best thing in his life and he managed to make her feel inconsequential and unappreciated.

She'd sent him packing in no uncertain terms and it'd been his fault completely. He should have treated her like the queen that she was instead of hiding her away. His own stupid depression forced this to happen. Ever since they graduated he'd been floundering. He picked up a controller instead of looking for a job.

As the weeks got on he advanced further in the game but not in life. While they were at college they were inseparable. He was able to deliver on all the promises he made, now that they were home and she was working full time he felt like less of a man.

He let out a breath. He had to get her back, he had to make her see that he was worthy of her affection and that she meant more to him than anything in this world.

He knew he owed old man Stiltskin the rent so he'd been having her climb through his window to avoid him when she came over. He realized what a git he'd been as the words she wrote jumped off the page slamming into him. He also noted the smudged ink on the page from what was likely her tears.

He needed to fix this and today. She was probably at work already. She was the manager of a women's clothing store at the mall, coincidentally her parents also had an eatery called American Pie.

The Nolan's had been tough to win over from the start and if her father had anything to say about it he'd be throwing a parade that he was out of her life. He knew he'd have to beg her forgiveness and likely have to face her father's smug face in the process. At least her mother was kind to him. Hopefully that would still be the case.

He quickly showered and then looked around his room. He decided that this was the kick in the arse he needed to get out of this funk. He collected his video game system, all the games and anything else of value that he could use to get out of debt and start his life.

He dressed to impress her and vowed not to give up until he won her back, no matter what the cost. He made it outside without running into his relentless landlord and hopped in his car. As he was driving he ran into Robin walking towards the bus stop.

He slowed down and called out."Where you off to Mate?"

"Storybrooke Mall. I'm hoping to take Regina to lunch."

He laughed."Mate she is so out of your league but I must give you props for your effort. Hop in I'll take you."

"Great!"

He filled in Robin on the way and he had his friend's sympathy for his situation. Robin had one amazing night with Regina before she found out he was from the other side of the tracks. After that she gave him the cold shoulder. Emma said that her mother was extremely strict about who she dated and if Regina were to bring him home she would disown her. He'd been trying to get her to go out with him ever since. He hoped he'd win out over money but so far no luck melting the ice over her heart.

They walked into the mall and his first stop was the video game store to sell his gear. He got 85% of the price so he figured it was at least enough to pay the back rent so Emma could respectably come in the front door now if she would listen to his pleas.

Next stop was the restaurant at the far end, Pirate's cove. He knew the owner Jack Smee and he'd offered him a job on several occasions but he'd always turned him down. Now with his back against the wall he figured this would have to do until he could get a respectable position at a law firm.

He applied for the open waiter's position which required him to dress like a pirate. At first he was reluctant but if it meant getting back Emma he was willing to do it. He also managed to get Robin a job as well so at least he wouldn't be the only fool.

Lastly he walked towards the shop in hopes of finding her. His boots felt like they were filled with lead getting heavier with each step. He stopped when he got to the front window and saw her standing behind the counter. She looked sad as she leaned against her friend Ruby and brushed her face with a tissue.

His heart sank. He couldn't believe he'd hurt her this way. He shook the fear from his head and pushed through the door. He felt his face fall when she looked up with tear filled eyes to see him.

"Killian, what are you doing here? I thought I told you everything you needed to know in the letter."

"Please Love, afford me just a few moments of your time."

She crossed her arms in front of her and turned away from him. "I'm surprised you made it past the arcade to get here."

He huffed out a breath."I suppose I deserve that as well as everything else you said in that letter but please hear me out."

"Why should I? I think you've made it clear where your interests lie."

He felt the wind rushing out of his body. "Bloody Hell. Emma I Love you. Please."

She turned to face him and her face softened. "Fine. Ruby can you please watch the store. I'll be back soon."

Ruby gave him the evil eye and turned to her."Sure. You know my number if you need me."

She walked out from behind the counter towards him but continued forward without her usual greeting of a soft kiss and tight embrace. It was as if she punched him.

He followed her out of the store towards the tables on the side of the food court. She sat down and did everything but look him in the eyes. He had one chance so he needed to make it good.

"Emma, Love. Please look at me."

"I can't. You know what your eyes do to me. Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I was a bloody fool, a git, a complete arse." He climbed from his chair and kneeled before her grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at him. Her beautiful green eyes had a red rim around them. "Love, I'm so sorry, completely sorry for everything. I'm sorry I made you feel as though you were second place with me. That was not the case at all. I was depressed and I felt unworthy of your attention."

He huffed out a breath.

"But Killian.."

"No, please let me finish. I know you deserve better than a fool like me but I love you with all of my heart. I worship the ground you walk on and I will fall apart without you. There is no one else for me and there never will be. Please give me a second chance."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "How do I know you won't do this again?"

"I promise you that you will always come first for me. As soon as I walked in today I sold all of my games and system, anything of value that I have. I got a job as a waiter at Pirate's cove and I will pay Old man Stiltskin the rent so you can come through the front door."

She laced her fingers with his. "Killian, I know you don't want to be a waiter. You have a brilliant legal mind."

He shook his head and caressed the side of her face."It may take me awhile to find a firm that believes in me the way you do. Until then I intend to live respectably and make you proud, even if it means I dress like a pirate to do it."

She leaned forward and hugged him. He could feel her tears slipping down his neck. He held her tight in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief against her. "Does this mean you will give me a second chance?"

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes."Killian Jones, you hurt me. If you so much as look at another video game I will walk away." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "You have my word. I'm all yours and I will spend the rest of my days making sure that you are treated like the queen you should be."

"One other thing, you have to come to my house on Sunday's for dinner with my parents."

He groaned. "Your father hates me."

"If you are going to be in my life you are going to have to get used to my family, including my father. Will you do it?"

"Aye Love, if it means that much to you it is a small price to pay. I shall great your father with a smile on my face and take whatever he wishes to dish out."

She let out a breath and smiled."Good because I love you Killian and it killed me to leave you this morning."

He pulled her into his arms."Not as much as it killed me to find you'd left. It took everything in me to leave that room this morning but I hoped you would listen. I am so sorry and I consider myself one lucky bastard to have you by my side. You mean everything to me Emma. I promise to make sure you know that every day."

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly smiling against his lips. "Good. Now we should probably go down and visit my parents and give them the good news we are back together."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side. "He knew he'd be facing the wrath of David Nolan but he'd do it every single day if it meant he had Emma by his side."


	34. Shipping Teachers: A CS AU Short

Lizzzz! Are you accepting prompts at the moment? If you are, could you please write me a CS College Professors AU where their students ship them together? Oh gosh, I just adore your writing and I love love loved reading Where There's Smoke There's Fire 333 I am reading your fic The Ugly Truth at the moment and am loving every bit of it! You're amazing and I can't wait for more fics from you! xxx

He walked into the building 30 minutes early as he had every day for the last two weeks since the semester started. He straightened his tie and carefully walked pass Ms. Emma Swan's classroom peering in carefully to see her seated behind her desk intently reading.

She looked radiant today in a bright blue sweater set, her hair hanging down her back and her glasses perched at the end of her nose. He noticed she only wore them while reading and when she thought no one was watching. She shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position and he almost dropped his brown bag, which gave away his position with its crumpling sound.

She looked over to see him standing there and he waved grinning like a fool. She sat up straight, pulled off her glasses and smiled."Hey Killian. Good Morning." He couldn't help but soften his expression when he heard the beautiful tone of her voice. "Good Morning Emma. Hope you have a good day." She nodded."You too. Are you having lunch in the break room today?" He held up the notorious brown bag that gave away his position earlier as proof that he would join her."Aye, you?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the usual time."

"Great, I'll see you then. Best get ready for this lot to enter the room. They are still adjusting to me taking over the class last minute."

"I don't envy you. They signed up for that class expecting to get Walter who used to sleep through most of his classes while giving the students sustained silent reading. They figured it would be an easy A. I'm happy to see you actually care about teaching History. I know the students will thank you for your efforts."

He felt pride swell in his chest knowing that she noticed he actually cared for his beloved subject."Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I only hope they do. If you could see the groans when we start lecture you might rethink that statement. "

She stood and walked to him. "Killian, you're doing great work. Believe me when I started here a few years ago I had the same reception. Once the students actually realized they were learning their attitudes changed. Don't worry I'm sure you will be fine."

Her proximity allowed him to smell the sweet scent of strawberry that surrounded her. He knew the dangers of dating co-workers; he'd seen a pair of teachers at his previous school go through a very happy beginning and an awful ending. Somehow he believed that with Emma, they'd go the distance, at least he hoped.

"I guess we'll see come time for Finals."

She touched his arm lightly. "You're going to be fine. Now get going before they beat you to the classroom."

He nodded trying to recover from the slight contact that made his heart speed up the instant she touched him. He looked back when he got to the middle of the hall before turning into his classroom, just two doors down, and noticed she was still watching him with a smile on her face.

He'd spent the last two weeks having lunch with her and listening in to every tidbit that she would offer. She was a single mother, her son just started high school and although she was single she wasn't really dating. She didn't have a good track record with dates; usually they ended up being more of a frog than a prince from what she'd told him.

He liked listening to her talk about her son, Henry. He sounded like a good lad and very smart. He knew parents often spoke highly of their children even though sometimes they were a bit exaggerated but he believed every prideful word that Emma said about Henry. He'd come to Storybrooke for a fresh start and so far the job, the apartment and the people had been a breath of fresh air. He only hoped that perhaps he might persuade Emma to join him for dinner someday. So far their lunches have been going well but he wouldn't get his hopes up for more. He'd settle in and get his act together first, in the meantime he'd just enjoy the time he spent with her. For all he knew she was just kind to her colleagues.

-/-

The moment she met Killian Jones was the moment that her heart started beating a different tune. She'd heard from the women in the office that the new teacher was quite the looker and they weren't wrong but they hadn't quite captured just how handsome he was. His eyes were an indescribable shade of blue, his smile could light up the room but most importantly he was extremely intelligent. That made a man attractive to her like no other quality he could possess. Killian was also humble about it, as smart as he was he didn't push it down other people's throats like some of the teachers at the school. His exuberant attitude and the way he delivered the lectures were intoxicating to watch. She'd watched him through the window one day when he wasn't looking. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She came in early that morning hoping to see him before the students arrived. She enjoyed their conversations, small as they might be, she'd found herself going out of her way to spend time with him. She was sad to see that his car wasn't in the parking lot when she arrived. Yes, she knew which car was his and she was not a stalker.

She walked slowly through the empty halls to her classroom. She unpacked keeping one eye on the door just in case he might walk by but after 20 minutes she decided to start reading over the next novel on the syllabus. She taught Literature and she liked to keep ahead on the curriculum. She had to admit she was completely engrossed in the story and missed his approach, thankful that his bag alerted her to his presence.

He looked amazing in a blue button down shirt with a blue and white tie to match. His hair was slightly ruffled from the wind that morning making him that much more attractive to her. She couldn't help but think of what it would be like to run her hands through it.

Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't help herself but approach him to reassure him of his value. She'd be lying if she said her breath didn't hitch in her throat when she touched his hardened bicep. Of course she made sure he'd meet her for lunch. It was only their lunch time conversation that kept her packing these past few weeks. Usually she'd settle for a grill cheese take out from Granny's and a coffee. She opted for packing to get those extra minutes with him and it was well worth it.

She turned back into her classroom only after catching him looking back to see her watching. She should be embarrassed but she wasn't. While it might not be a good idea to date someone she worked with she couldn't help but want more with him. She kept her feelings to herself for now, she was hopeful that he might be willing to give it a try but it would be a risk so she needed to be sure. He had just moved into town and for all she knew he only saw her as a colleague. She'd seen other teachers try before with both happy results ending in marriage and unhappy results ending in colleagues leaving. She would proceed with caution and see how things played out.

-/-

He had lunch with her every day that week and kept finding ways to interact with her when he could. He could swear that she was flirting with him too but he needed to be sure. He'd had his heart broken before and it might happen again but he was going to be cautious about it. He didn't want to lose her friendship if she didn't feel the same. He liked this town and the promise it offered for his future. He just wanted to be sure she was a part of that in any way he could have her.

He happened to be running late that morning and rushed to park in the lot, hoping to catch just those few precious minutes with her but noticed her car wasn't in the lot yet, which was odd because normally he was there before her. Her care was unmistakable, a yellow vintage bug. He slowly gathered his things walked into the building.

Her room was empty and the light was out. He walked slowly towards his room and got prepared for the student's arrivals. At about 10 minutes before the bell was to ring, signaling classes would begin he walked past her room to check in but it was still dark. She hadn't mentioned cancelling her class for the day to him during lunch the previous day so he was starting to worry.

The student flow was rushing in and he had to get to class. He thought about texting or calling her but so far they hadn't really gotten to that level in their relationship. She'd given him her number at one point during their lunches when he first started but he'd assumed she was being nice. How would it look if he were checking up on her? He went about his day hoping that she'd show for one of her later periods even if it meant not getting to have lunch with her.

The bell signaled the end of the morning class and he took that opportunity to walk by her classroom to look for her. He saw her empty desk but her things were piled on top. He peered around the doorframe and saw a boy sitting in the back row with his head down. He walked up to approach the lad to see if he could offer help.

"Excuse me lad are you alright?"

The brown haired boy looked up at him with red eyes, one of them appeared to have been bruised and his lip appeared to have a cut as well. The boy took a breath and frowned. "Yeah, I have to stay back here for the rest of the day. My mom is checking in with the office to let them know I'll be here."

"Your mum?"

"Yeah, Emma Swan."

He smiled."Oh you must be Henry." Then he frowned when he realized the lad had been in trouble.

The boy looked at him with squinted eyes."You know me?"

"Aye, Your mom talks about you every day at lunch."

He sat up straight in his chair smiling. "Oh you must be Killian. My mom started packing lunch after you started here."

He laughed and rubbed his hand across his chin at the information the lad just offered him."Oh, she wasn't much of a packer before?"

"No, she talks about you all the time. She used to go get a grill cheese and coffee every day for lunch. I'm happy she's eating healthier."

"Grill cheese you say?"

"Yeah, it's her favorite."

He tucked that information away for another time as well as the fact that apparently he rated enough that she told her son about him. He moved closer to Henry and took the chair in front of him. They had about 40 minutes before the next lecture began.

"May I ask what happened? Are you alright? Is your mother alright?"

The boy ran a hand over his curly mop of brown hair and groaned."Mom's fine, a little angry but fine. I got into a fight at school and I'm on two day suspension."

"Oh, I hope the other guy looks worse than you."

Henry laughed."Oh trust me he does and I don't think he'll be shooting his mouth off like that any time soon."

"Glad to hear you were the victor but you know violence doesn't solve anything lad."

"I know but he was picking on Grace, she was crying in the hallway when I got there. I asked him to let up and he kept saying all this mean stuff about her Dad. He's a sick man and he can't help what he says sometimes."

"Ah, so you were rescuing a damsel in distress?"

Henry smiled."Something like that. She's a sweet girl and I'm not going to let jerks like that get away with picking on nice girls like her. "

"How did your mother take this whole thing?"

"Oh, she was mad. They called her to the school and when she saw me she almost flipped. She's calmed down a lot since then but she's still not happy about my suspension. She said as punishment I have to sit through her classes for the next two days."

"Perhaps she'll let you sit in on mine."

"Sit in on your what?"

Both heads turned to see Emma walking into the room, arms crossed in front of her chest looking up at them.

"Oh, Henry was just filling me in on his predicament. I suggested you might be willing to allow him to sit in on my lecture as well, just to mix things up."

She smiled."I suppose a little extra History couldn't hurt too."

Henry grumbled.

"Hey kid, it could be worse. I could make you sit in on Professor Gold's Economics' class."

"Oh no, I can barely understand what he is saying when he's talking about normal things let alone economics."

"Well then it's Literature or History. I'll let you choose since Mr. Jones was so kind as to make the offer."

Henry huffed out a breath. "Fine, I'll take History."

"Great, I'll expect you in 30 minutes. You can select any seat you wish."

"Killian, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

He stood."Of course."

He walked down to meet her outside the classroom and she shut the door. He hoped that he didn't overstep by offering the boy an option. She let out a breath and shook her head. "Thank you. I appreciate you talking to him. I just can't believe this happened."

"He told me about what happened. I can't blame him for sticking up for the poor girl and from the sound of it the boy had it coming. He did provoke him."

She smiled."I know and in any other instance I'd stand right next to him. I just don't want this to ruin his academic career. He's a really smart kid and if he plays his cards right in High school he can go far."

"From what he told me this won't happen again and it sounds like he put the bully in his place."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not mad at Henry, just mad that it got this far. I got approval to allow him to sit in from the admin office."

"Well, I'm happy to have him in my class. I'm sure he'll want to alternate lectures."

"I'd rather him be here than sitting home playing video games."

He nodded."I'm sure you know what's best."

She ran her hands through her hair and crossed her arms in front of him. She looked so frazzled, he just wanted to comfort her. He couldn't hold back and put his hands on her arms. She looked up at him, her bright emerald eyes shining towards him. "Are you ok Emma?"

She nodded. She couldn't put together a coherent sentence in that moment as he was touching her. She wanted nothing more than to put her head against his chest and have him wrap his arms around her. He took his hands down and placed his arms at his side as if he was fearful he overstepped. She missed the contact already.

"I'll be ok. Once I get this day back on track. Are we still on for lunch?"

He smiled. "Aye, I've packed. Henry told me that you only recently started packing yourself."

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks, now fearful of just what her son actually told him."Yeah, I used to eat out every day. This has been much healthier and is saving me money."

"Ah, well I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

He couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. It was only the sound of shuffling that brought him out of his trance. "Well I should let you get back to your son. Send him over before class begins."

"Ok, I will. Thanks again!"

She watched as he returned to his classroom, looking back over his shoulder at her as he usually did, her stomach doing a little flip flop at the smile he left her with. She stepped back into her classroom grinning from ear to ear. "So that's Killian?" She looked up at her son shaking out of her trance."Huh, oh yeah."

"He seems really nice Mom. I can see why you like him."

She huffed out a breath."Oh, we're just friends Henry."

"Sure you are. I saw the way he looked at you and when I mentioned you told me about him, you should have seen his face. I'd say Mr. Jones has it bad for you Mom."

She bit her lip and smiled."You really think so?"

"Mom, it's so obvious. Are you telling me that you don't see it?"

She thought about it, she hoped but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was obvious to others but not to her. "I don't know Henry, I think he's just a nice person."

"Mom, come on! You never see it. Remember when that guy at the furniture store gave you a big discount at the furniture store. He was hoping you'd go out with him. He doesn't do that for everyone."

"He doesn't?"

"No and remember when we were at the mechanic and he told you that you just had to pay for your oil?"

"No, are you saying that he was hoping I'd go out with him too?

"Yes Mom, they don't do that work for free for just anyone."

"Huh?"

"So now do you believe me? I'm telling you Mom, you should ask him out."

"Oh I don't know Henry. "

"Mom, just think about it. You deserve to be happy too and he seems like a really nice guy. You talk about him all the time."

"I do?"

"Yes Mom and you seem really happy when you do."

"Alright, I'll think about it. Now you better get over there before class begins. I don't want you to interrupt his lecture."

"Ok Mom. See you after class."

-/-

He'd be lying if he said he didn't float back to his classroom on a cloud after hearing her son mention that she'd spoken about him and not just once. His heart was filled with hope that perhaps there could be more between them. Her son seemed like quite the noble type, helping that poor girl deal with a bully. He couldn't blame him for doing it and probably would have done the same thing if he were in his shoes.

He prepared for his next class and waited for Henry to arrive to join him. He was humming to himself when the lad appeared. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like Henry."

"Thanks Mr. Jones. I appreciate you letting me sit in here with you instead of sitting in with my Mom all day. Not that she isn't a good teacher, its just you know college girls and me sitting with my Mommy just seems wrong."

He laughed and nodded in understanding."I hope I'm able to teach you something today. "

"Mom said you were a good teacher."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "She did, did she?"

"Yeah. I'll just sit back here ok?"

"Sure, don't be shy about asking questions. Just because you aren't a student here at the university doesn't mean that you aren't a student. Well at least you are in my classroom."

He watched as Henry took a seat in the back pulling out a notebook and pencil placing it before him just as the other students began to file into the room. He decided not to call attention to him and to just allow the students to come in and take their seats as usual. He was sure Henry already felt like he stood out enough with his black eye and all.

He noticed a few of the girls in the class took seats around him and began talking. Henry seemed to perk up during their conversation. The bell sounded calling the attention of the students and he was determined to give the best lecture of his life, perhaps to impress Henry and more so his mother in the event that Henry mentioned it.

-/-

She was a little nervous allowing Henry to sit in on Killian's lecture but he was in high school now and she was sure he'd be fine on his own. She was more nervous thinking about the remarks Henry made before he left about how he noticed Killian was interested in her. That made her heart flutter and her stomach twist in a knot. She wanted it to be true and that was something she didn't allow herself to want for a long time.

Henry had been her first priority for as long as she could remember. She'd had dates here and there but no one she'd consider introducing Henry to. Here she'd already introduced Henry to Killian and they hadn't even been on a date. Henry also seemed to like Killian which was encouraging too. She'd made up her mind by the end of class that she was going to ask him to dinner. She was going to take a chance on him and see if Henry was right.

-/-

Lunchtime came and they all sat together eating their packed lunches. Henry continued asking Killian questions about the lecture he'd sat in on. It was nice to see them both so excited about that battle of the civil war. She liked seeing her son excited about learning and she could see that Killian really lit a spark there today.

Henry continued to sit in on Killian's lectures for the rest of the day. She would check in on him between classes and Killian would smile at her letting her know all was alright. Henry would just shake his head when she showed her face in his doorway. She knew he wasn't a little boy anymore and didn't need her to check up but it did give her an excuse to see Killian's bright blue eyes light up when she showed her face.

At the end of the day she collected Henry from Killian's classroom. He extracted a few coins from her to go grab a coke from the soda machine while she got a few minutes with Killian. He was packing up his bag when she walked into his classroom.

"Emma."

"Killian, I just wanted to thank you again for letting Henry sit in on your lectures today. It seems he had a great time and learned a lot. I really appreciate you doing that for me."

"It was my pleasure to have your boy with me. He's very smart as you've mentioned and seems to have made some friends while he was here."

She smiled."I'm glad to hear that."

He picked up his bag and moved forward to join her as they walked out. She could feel the nervous tension in her gut twisting about but she'd made her decision and she was going to ask him. "Killian, can I ask you something?"

He turned to face her."Of course."

She swallowed hard and smiled."I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. "

He blinked softly hoping that he heard her correctly and smiled."I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course, I've been wanting to ask you for some time now but I wasn't sure if you'd feel awkward about dating a colleague."

"I know the risks, I've seen it go both ways, but I'm willing to try if you are. I think you are worth the risk."

He placed his hand lightly on her arm. "I think you're worth the risk too."

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. His soft touch causing her heart to beat faster. "How about Friday night?"

"Sounds perfect, only if you let me pick you up and plan the date."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled."Ok. Nothing too crazy though."

"I promise, you'll love it."

They were both taken out of their happy moment with a small interruption of Henry returning to them before they reached her car."What's up you guys?"

Killian winked at her. "Oh, just talking about lectures for tomorrow."

"Oh ok, I can't wait. Mom you don't mind if I sit in Mr. Jones class again do you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm ok with it as long as Mr. Jones is."

"Fine with me. I enjoyed having him today."

"Great. See you tomorrow Mr. Jones."

"Bye Henry."

He walked her around to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow Emma."

"See you tomorrow Killian."

-/-

He walked to his car with a spring in his step and song in his heart. He couldn't believe she'd asked him out. He was planning to do it himself the next chance they were alone so it was a very nice surprise to have her beat him to it. Now he had to come up with a plan to sweep her off her feet.

Perhaps he could talk to Henry tomorrow between lectures to see if he could find out a few things that could help him with their date.

-/-

"What's up Mom? You were both grinning like fools when I got here."

"I did it Henry. I asked Killian to go out with me and he said yes."

"I knew it. I told you he liked you Mom. You should have seen his face when you popped in each period. He was grinning all day long. You know some of the students noticed it too. They told me they'd been shipping you both for awhile now and taking bets on how long it would take to get you together."

"Shipping us?"

"You know putting you together? They think you'd make a good couple."

Emma laughed."Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think they see the way you look at each other and its obvious that you'd make a good pair."

"Well I hope they are right."

"Listen Mom, he talks about History the way you talk about Literature. I've never seen two people more alike in my life not to mention he's a good guy. I'd like to see you with someone like him Mom, someone that will treat you nice. I want you to be happy."

She felt tears pricking against her eyes."Thank you Henry. That means a lot to me kid." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head."When did you get so wise?"

"Well I did just attend my first college classes today."

She nodded."I guess you did. How about we go to Granny's tonight for dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

-/-

Henry spent the next day with Killian in his lectures. The lad was more than willing to help him learn a few things about what his mother liked. He was happy to know that he'd had his approval to take out his mother. It was important to him that Henry liked him too because if he didn't he knew that it would likely be a deal breaker with Emma. Luckily for him they both seemed to get along.

The following day they had lunch together like usual. She kept trying to get him to tell her where he'd planned to take her that evening but he remained tight lipped about it. He wanted to surprise her the way she'd surprised him by asking him on the date in the first place.

He pulled up to her house at 7 pm sharp dressed in black pants, a grey button down shirt and a black waist coat. He held a red rose behind his back and knocked lightly on her door.

"Hey Mr. Jones, come on in. Mom will be right down."

"Thank you Henry. How's everything at school?"

"Oh it's alright. Everyone cheered when I came back into class. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to punch that guy. Grace seems happy now too."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I'll be right down!" called Emma.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I'll just wait."

He'd barely gotten out the words when Emma appeared coming down the steps walking towards them. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in a casual short red dress and heels with her hair hanging down smooth about her shoulders. He shook his head."You look stunning Emma."

She smiled as she checked him out."You don't look so bad yourself."

He handed her the rose and she smiled brightly as she took it and held the bud under her nose taking in its scent."Let me just put this in some water. I'll be right back."

He watched as she walked out of the room and then turned to see Henry smiling. "She looks really pretty. I think she must have tried on 10 different outfits but don't tell her I told you."

He smiled."Aye, she looks beautiful. I'm sure she looked beautiful in the other 9 as well."

"Go easy on her ok? She might look tough on the outside but she's a big softy and I know she's nervous."

He pat Henry on the shoulder."Don't worry lad. I'll take good care of her."

"Good, don't keep her out too late."

He laughed. "I promise to only keep her out as late as she wishes."

"Ok."

They looked as Emma sauntered back into their presence. She really did look beautiful and he couldn't believe she was going out with him that night.

"Henry, don't stay up too late. Don't answer the door to anyone and easy on the junk food."

Henry smiled as he pushed them out the door."Alright. Have fun you two."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Ok bye. See you later."

"Bye Henry."

She walked out and checked to see that he locked the door behind them.

"Ok so will you be letting me in on this little mystery now?"

He held his hand to the small of her back helping her into the car and shutting her door.

"In due time Love, in due time."

-/-

He'd made a reservation for them a town over at a little restaurant by the water. He thought it might be good to get out of town for their first date, considering they both taught at the university and he didn't want to run into any of their students. He wanted tonight to just be about them without interruption.

After he hoped they could take a walk on the pier before he had to get her home. He certainly didn't want to be on Henry's bad side right away. The one thing he didn't count on when he planned the date was that the weather might take a turn for the worse.

She held her hands nervously in her lap waiting for him to get inside the car. His car had a black interior that was kept very neat and tidy. When he slipped into his seat she looked over and smiled. He really was handsome and she felt a rush of warmth go through her at the thought that maybe just maybe she'd get to kiss him tonight or at the very least be held in his arms.

"I hope the weather holds out for us."

"Yeah, it looks like we might get a sudden downpour. It's been beautiful all day."

He held his hand over hers finally able to offer her a comforting touch. She responded by turning her hand up into his and threaded her fingers together. "You know Henry told me that the students ship us together?" He gave her a confused look. "Ship us together?"

"It means that they think we would make a good match." He smiled."Perhaps I should give the students more credit than I have."

-/-

The weather got worse and worse as they got closer to their destination. It also appeared that the restaurant was packed for the evening so they had to part farther away than he'd hoped. He hopped out of the car to open her door and help her out.

She smiled at him sweetly at his gentlemanly gesture. The wind was wildly whipping at them and she had to snuggle into his side as they walked towards the restaurant. The sky looked stormy over the waterfront. He began to feel all the romantic plans he'd had for her were about to crumble before his eyes due to the weather.

They got inside the restaurant just before the rain began. Patrons were seated around waiting for their name to be called. Luckily he had a reservation so they were given a table right away. She sat across from him smiling. "This is a really nice place. I've never been here before. "

"Well they are supposed to make an amazing grilled cheese sandwich. Well what they call adult versions of grilled cheese."

She looked up, a huge smile crept up on her face and her green eyes lit up in wonder."I love grilled cheese sandwiches. How did you know?"

He swallowed and nodded."Henry shared a few things with me."

She nodded."Of course."

"I hope you aren't mad."

Her heart was beating fast. He'd taken the time to talk to Henry about her and what she liked."No, I'm not mad at all. I think it's incredibly sweet that you asked him. He does know me best."

"What else did Henry tell you?"

He covered her hand with his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Nothing embarrassing, I can assure you."

She squeezed his hand back and smiled."Good. Sometimes he's just so trusting. He'll tell all your secrets. Just you wait."

He laughed knowing full well she might be embarrassed at some of the things the lad told him. He'd just keep that secret between him and Henry.

Their meal was perfect. He enjoyed watching her smile when she read the selections, when she chose her favorite, when she took her first bite and when she saved her last smile just for him. He hoped the weather would cooperate for the last part of his plan so that they could take a walk by the water.

The wind was whirring around them when they left the restaurant. He immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thank you." She slipped her hand into his. "Fancy a walk by the water?"

"Yes, that sounds nice. In spite of the wind it's a beautiful out here."

The sun was setting when they got down to the pier. They were about two blocks away from his car just in case the weather didn't hold up for them. They walked along the pier until they got to the end. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you Killian. This was really nice."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"No one's ever done research for a date with me before."

"Well, then they are fools."

She turned to face him. His beautiful blue eyes shining under the dimming light of the sunset. He licked his lips and leaned in pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He wrapped her into a soft embrace accepting her kiss and feeling warmth run through his body as if he'd been touched by the sun. Kissing her was better than anything he could have imagined.

She pulled back smiling."I've wanted to do that since I met you."

He smiled."So have I."

They both looked up when they felt a few drops fall from the sky. "We better go before we get soaked."

She grabbed his hand and they ran for the car, barely making it inside before the downpour. "That was a close one." He picked up her hand pressing a kiss to the back. "Yes it was. I will admit that I'd hoped to have more time with you. Would you go out with me again?"

She smiled and nodded."I'd love to. After tonight I'd say I ship us too."

He laughed."Aye, me too."


	35. Sticky situations Jones Family AU

**A/N: Continuing the thank you fics for my followers. Getting caught in sticky situations.**

"**Wanna Bet?" Jones Family AU**

As newlyweds in their new home Killian quickly learned just how close the Charming family actually were. Both of her parents had a habit of dropping by unannounced whenever they wanted morning, midday or evening.

They also had obligations for family meals with her parents one night during the week and on Sunday's with the larger extended family. It had been a long time since he'd been part of something so the meals didn't bother him so much since he hoped one day they'd have children together and their children would have this too look forward to as well.

He liked the idea of people who loved them being around them since that was something both he and Emma lacked growing up. It was the unannounced visits that bothered him since they were after all newlyweds and making use of many of the free surfaces in their home to profess their undying love regularly.

Luckily neither parent had a key, that is until this past week when Walter neglected to tell them that her mother dropped by to bring them some things was locked out and he provided her with a copy of their key.

He was in the middle of worshipping his wife in the best way when they heard the keys jingling against the door. They promptly put on some clothing before she entered but there were buttons askew, zippers down, and missing socks. He was also sure that he had lipstick smeared along his lips and cheek from the lovely shade of red she'd taunted him with that started the whole thing to begin with.

Emma met her at the door out of breath and smiling as continued to right her clothing. Her mother seemed oblivious to their activities and came in just like any other time she had since they moved. Emma politely offered tea and sat with her for about an hour before she left them to get back to their earlier worship session.

"Do you think your mother had any clue?"

"I don't know. She sure didn't act like it."

"Curse that dwarf for giving her the key."

She shook her head. "They just figure we're family and it was no big deal. I'm sure she had some clue and won't just drop in again."

He laughed."Care to wager on that?" (wanna bet?)

"Alright pirate. If she just shows up again without knocking I'll do that thing you've been asking me to do."

He closed his eyes smiling."I pray just this one time I'm right Love."

Sure enough he was. They were in the middle of christening the new chaise when they heard the keys jingling in the lock. This time they weren't fast enough because their clothing was scattered about the room so she walked in to see them with only pillows covering their bare forms.

Her mother immediately covered her eyes and backed out the door letting them know she would come back later after she called.

He pulled her close, grinning from ear to ear as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "About that thing. I believe I've won."

She smiled and nodded as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her back to the bedroom.

**Prompt 2/ second part - "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

Her mother never returned the key and there was no mention of the impromptu visit. It was as if it never happened. When she dropped by she did tend to jingle the keys a bit louder than she had before and it also did take her longer to unlock the door so they suspected she was at least giving them a warning.

Henry was staying with Regina for the interim and coming to their apartment every other weekend. He liked living with them but he also knew that Regina was going through a rough time and being the amazing kid that he is, he felt he should spend time with her when he could.

This particular weekend they were supposed to be kid free so Emma thought she'd surprise her pirate with a romantic candlelit night. She'd ordered chocolate covered strawberries, chilled his favorite rum, and dressed in his favorite lingerie.

When he came home she'd gotten just the reaction she hoped when he saw her. He'd managed to get her out of the outfit quicker than it took her to put it on, maybe wearing the hook was a mistake with such fragile material but she did love the hook and it was an excuse for him to buy her something new.

She was just about to scream his name to the glorious heavens above when they heard the keys jingling at the lock along with Henry's voice, apparently talking on the phone to Regina. She gave her husband a worried look. Being in the living room without anything to cover them, they did the next best thing and jumped into the coat closet.

Light was peeking around the edges of the door and they were huddled together, their bare forms lined up. It wasn't entirely a horrible situation and it didn't stop him from nibbling on her shoulder, nor did she stop him from doing it. She listened intently as Henry talked about finding his gameboy and then coming right over. That's when they heard the gameboy come alive and the thunk of a teenage boy onto the couch.

She leaned up to what felt like his ear and whispered. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

He pressed his lips to her neck and kissed up to her earlobe sucking lightly. "Aye. I suppose we can make the best of it." The thrill of being caught was too great for any thief or pirate not to make use of the closet which they had yet to christen so they played their own game of 7 minutes in heaven while they waited for their teenage son to head on to his next destination.

It seems they only had to wait for him to beat whatever level he was on before he left, which was a good thing because her husband's talented fingers were not helping the situation and she was sure that he'd have three large separate bite marks on his shoulder, one for each time he had her soaring in ecstasy.

They walked out of the closet and she turned to see the giant smirk on his face from their latest encounter. She walked over and locked the door. "We gotta get a dead bolt."

"Aye, now where were we. That's right. That thing I love that now you love too." She proceeded to try to get away and he had her over his shoulder once again carrying her back to their bedroom.

**Part 3**

_**A/N: In continuing this little series the family just doesn't seem to understand just how much Newlyweds need their privacy. **_

After a long day at the station Emma came home tired and achy after managing a rough situation with some of the less than civil new inhabitants in Storybrooke. She walked in to hear her new husband humming in the kitchen and happily also found him in nothing but a towel. She snuck up behind him and pressed her cheek to his back hugging him from behind.

"Ah, there's my lovely wife. How was your day Darling?"

She grumbled into his skin, which smelled heavenly of both him and the sea. She just wanted to hold him and forget about the day. "That bad my love?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He turned in her arms and pulled her into his warm embrace. "I was just about to take a shower and remembered I needed to get the new liquid soap you procured for me yesterday. I'd forgotten it on the counter."

She looked up smiling."How would you like some company? I'll wash your back."

He growled."You don't even have to ask Mrs. Jones. Follow me. I'll wash your troubles away Darling."

She wasn't sure how long they'd been in the shower because he was massaging her scalp so thoroughly that she thought she'd gone to heaven. It was the amazing feeling of his hard body against her back that brought her back to reality. She'd yet to kiss him since she'd been home.

She turned around and captured his moist lips in a searing kiss, pressing him against the back of the shower."Ah, someone's feeling better I see." It was her turn to growl."Those magic fingers of yours have a way of reviving me in many different ways." Her hands slid down his soapy body seeking out his most sensitive spots. He closed his eyes when she found it leaning into her touch. "Oh Love, I'd say you are the one with talented fingers."

He giggled and proceeded to take her man in hand helping him feel just as good as he'd made her feel with the amazing massage he gave her. Things didn't end in the shower, the bathroom or the bedroom. They'd been in the kitchen when they heard the keys jingling once again in the lock. This time neither of them was in the position to just stop what they were doing and god she didn't want him to stop.

Unfortunately this time it was her father that caught an eyeful before hurriedly walking back out of their door with his eyes covered, mumbling something about how he'd just let Snow come next time. She closed her eyes holding onto his shoulders taking a slight breath before she refocused her attention back to the lust filled glare on her husband's face and the amazing feeling of him slipping back inside of her.

This incident also seemed to have been quickly forgotten, at least until the next morning when they woke up. Killian went to get the mail during a small break since she'd been waiting for a package. He returned with two, one addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

She opened it to find his and hers bathrobes with their initials monogrammed on the breast of each. Inside there was a note from her mother:

Dear Emma &amp; Killian:

You'll find your key inside of the robe with Emma's initials on it. Your father and I are so sorry for our recent unannounced visits on more ways than one. We promise to knock next time we come over if you promise to wear these robes before answering the door.

Love,

Mom &amp; Dad

"These are very nice robes, perfect for a royal princess such as yourself."

She shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed but as soon as Killian had her in his arms again all was forgotten.


	36. The Price: CS One Shot S5

_A/N: So I woke up with this little gem in my head and I needed to get it out. Killian's mission is to find the truth about what happened in Camelot, what happens when he does?_

He could have summoned her but she'd made such a habit of showing up behind him whenever she felt like it that he decided it would be better to catch her off guard this time. He swallowed hard and continued burning the path towards her house.

Her vessel was not parked out front but he proceeded anyway. He'd wait for her to return if he needed to but he had to know. He was tired of the game she was playing and being a pawn in it. He had to get answers to find the clues he needed to save her.

He turned the doorknob expecting it to be locked but it was open. He supposed no one would freely walk into the Dark One's Lair without knocking, but he wasn't just anyone. He carefully walked forward looking around for signs of life.

The ominous door directly in front of him, his mission slightly changing as he took each step forward only to be interrupted by what he saw sitting in the middle of the table in the kitchen. He changed course moving forward towards the glowing sphere sitting on the table.

He picked up the object and looked inside to see smoke swirling around. He examined it closer and then as if he was pulled inside he watched the scenes unfold in front of him. Emma rising from the Dark One's vault, fear in her eyes and desperation in her movement.

He watched her first encounters and the fear that washed across her face as the dark magic pushed her. His heart sank, he should have been there from the very beginning. He swallowed hard and watched as she spoke into the air seeking answers. He surmised that she must have been speaking to the darkness the whole time.

He watched her encounter with Merida, she tried to resist. She didn't take the challenge, his Swan knew that she could easily defeat the warrior but she wanted to be fair. She wouldn't have hurt her, the darkness whispering to her pushing her.

He watched as he found her and helped her through the awful ordeal. She clung to him with everything in her. He should have realized in that moment how fragile she was and just how much he needed to protect her.

He continued to watch as the magical orb showed him each of her encounters with darkness, each time she chose to be the savior she was, using the darkness as a weapon to combat whatever challenge presented itself to save them, her family and friends, beginning with the Evil Queen's request, saving Hood, bringing him back from the brink of death. She turned to him and clung, breathing him in and it dawned on him in that moment that she was desperate to try to stop the darkness.

She tried to do just as he'd done, kissing him in hopes to lift the curse from her, but it was too late. She'd taken in the darkness, it was her chosen weapon as the savior. She used it again effortlessly taking on the challenges presented to her.

As each of her family and friends found themselves in harm's way, they'd continued to look to her to save them. She'd gone to him after each transaction, clinging to him, and anchoring herself in his embrace. He remembered holding her, relieved she was alright and relishing the feeling of her in his arms, always reminded that he'd lost her once and that it could happen at any time. He knew she shouldn't have done it but he couldn't stop her. He should have tried harder, allowed life to take its course, urged the others to save themselves but he didn't.

She continued to act as the savior was but they all should have known she wasn't the savior anymore. She was the one that needed to be saved. They should have all banned together and found a way to get her out of Camelot as soon as they could. They had failed her as she said. He hung his head feeling the weight of what happened.

That was when he saw it, her final descent into darkness. Henry was in danger and he'd gone to try to help putting himself in harm's way too. He watched as the emotions passed over her face when she saw what was happening before her. Darkness whispering to her as she fought it but he knew it was the final task the evil seductress needed to push his Swan over the edge.

He heard her whisper, I'm nothing without them and then she succumbed. She saved them. Her boy clung to her and he saw the pain behind her eyes. He held her, she was shaking but he'd assumed it was because Henry was almost killed. He had no idea that the darkness had won.

When she excused herself to lay down he should have gone with her, he shouldn't have stood on ceremony, he should have reminded her every single minute that he loved her unconditionally and that he'd be there no matter what.

He failed her. He placed the globe on the table and turned to go look for her, stopping short at the sight of her standing silently behind him. She looked like a beautiful predator standing stoically silent. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes searching him over and her lips pursed. "So now you know."

He blinked his eyes slowly and swallowed hard. "Aye. I failed you."

A beautiful smirk appeared on her face. "Why are you here?"

The simple question burned in his mind. He'd come over full of fire to demand answers, angered that she'd chosen the darkness over him but now he knew. She'd chosen the darkness because of them, she chose it over and over because she loved them. She was this version of herself because of them. He moved closer to her slowly. She looked him over skeptically as he took her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

He looked into her eyes. "I came for answers."

"Now you have them, you may go."

"I'm not leaving you Swan."

"You know this is who I am and if you can't accept it then you should go."

"I made a promise to you, that I'd always see the good in you and I intend to keep that."

In that moment he saw a glimmer of his Emma in her eyes. He'd been going about this all wrong, he'd stayed away when he should have stayed close. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I love you Emma. I'm not going to leave you."

He felt her reluctance behind his embrace. "This is who I am now."

"I know Love. I can't live without you anymore. I'm tired of fighting it."

"You'll accept me, like this?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. The vulnerability was there, the reluctance and fear. "Aye. I'm yours and I have always been." He felt her relax in his arms and her breath against his neck as he pulled her back into his embrace. "Good." She whispered.

He needed her more than he realized as he held her. He'd find a way to bring her back but he'd do it while he was with her. He couldn't abandon her again, not after knowing everything she'd given up for them. He would stand by her no matter what and hope that he'd break through. He had to, the woman he loved was in there and he had to rescue her. It was up to him and he'd die trying if he had to. He wasn't lying, he couldn't live without her anymore. The darkness would not take another love from his life.

He could have summoned her but she'd made such a habit of showing up behind him whenever she felt like it that he decided it would be better to catch her off guard this time. He swallowed hard and continued burning the path towards her house.

Her vessel was not parked out front but he proceeded anyway. He'd wait for her to return if he needed to but he had to know. He was tired of the game she was playing and being a pawn in it. He had to get answers to find the clues he needed to save her.

He turned the doorknob expecting it to be locked but it was open. He supposed no one would freely walk into the Dark One's Lair without knocking, but he wasn't just anyone. He carefully walked forward looking around for signs of life.

The ominous door directly in front of him, his mission slightly changing as he took each step forward only to be interrupted by what he saw sitting in the middle of the table in the kitchen. He changed course moving forward towards the glowing sphere sitting on the table.

He picked up the object and looked inside to see smoke swirling around. He examined it closer and then as if he was pulled inside he watched the scenes unfold in front of him. Emma rising from the Dark One's vault, fear in her eyes and desperation in her movement.

He watched her first encounters and the fear that washed across her face as the dark magic pushed her. His heart sank, he should have been there from the very beginning. He swallowed hard and watched as she spoke into the air seeking answers. He surmised that she must have been speaking to the darkness the whole time.

He watched her encounter with Merida, she tried to resist. She didn't take the challenge, his Swan knew that she could easily defeat the warrior but she wanted to be fair. She wouldn't have hurt her, the darkness whispering to her pushing her.

He watched as he found her and helped her through the awful ordeal. She clung to him with everything in her. He should have realized in that moment how fragile she was and just how much he needed to protect her.

He continued to watch as the magical orb showed him each of her encounters with darkness, each time she chose to be the savior she was, using the darkness as a weapon to combat whatever challenge presented itself to save them, her family and friends, beginning with the Evil Queen's request, saving Hood, bringing him back from the brink of death. She turned to him and clung, breathing him in and it dawned on him in that moment that she was desperate to try to stop the darkness.

She tried to do just as he'd done, kissing him in hopes to lift the curse from her, but it was too late. She'd taken in the darkness, it was her chosen weapon as the savior. She used it again effortlessly taking on the challenges presented to her.

As each of her family and friends found themselves in harm's way, they'd continued to look to her to save them. She'd gone to him after each transaction, clinging to him, and anchoring herself in his embrace. He remembered holding her, relieved she was alright and relishing the feeling of her in his arms, always reminded that he'd lost her once and that it could happen at any time. He knew she shouldn't have done it but he couldn't stop her. He should have tried harder, allowed life to take its course, urged the others to save themselves but he didn't.

She continued to act as the savior was but they all should have known she wasn't the savior anymore. She was the one that needed to be saved. They should have all banned together and found a way to get her out of Camelot as soon as they could. They had failed her as she said. He hung his head feeling the weight of what happened.

That was when he saw it, her final descent into darkness. Henry was in danger and he'd gone to try to help putting himself in harm's way too. He watched as the emotions passed over her face when she saw what was happening before her. Darkness whispering to her as she fought it but he knew it was the final task the evil seductress needed to push his Swan over the edge.

He heard her whisper, I'm nothing without them and then she succumbed. She saved them. Her boy clung to her and he saw the pain behind her eyes. He held her, she was shaking but he'd assumed it was because Henry was almost killed. He had no idea that the darkness had won.

When she excused herself to lay down he should have gone with her, he shouldn't have stood on ceremony, he should have reminded her every single minute that he loved her unconditionally and that he'd be there no matter what.

He failed her. He placed the globe on the table and turned to go look for her, stopping short at the sight of her standing silently behind him. She looked like a beautiful predator standing stoically silent. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes searching him over and her lips pursed. "So now you know."

He blinked his eyes slowly and swallowed hard. "Aye. I failed you."

A beautiful smirk appeared on her face. "Why are you here?"

The simple question burned in his mind. He'd come over full of fire to demand answers, angered that she'd chosen the darkness over him but now he knew. She'd chosen the darkness because of them, she chose it over and over because she loved them. She was this version of herself because of them. He moved closer to her slowly. She looked him over skeptically as he took her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

He looked into her eyes. "I came for answers."

"Now you have them, you may go."

"I'm not leaving you Swan."

"You know this is who I am and if you can't accept it then you should go."

"I made a promise to you, that I'd always see the good in you and I intend to keep that."

In that moment he saw a glimmer of his Emma in her eyes. He'd been going about this all wrong, he'd stayed away when he should have stayed close. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I love you Emma. I'm not going to leave you."

He felt her reluctance behind his embrace. "This is who I am now."

"I know Love. I can't live without you anymore. I'm tired of fighting it."

"You'll accept me, like this?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. The vulnerability was there, the reluctance and fear. "Aye. I'm yours and I have always been." He felt her relax in his arms and her breath against his neck as he pulled her back into his embrace. "Good." She whispered.

He needed her more than he realized as he held her. He'd find a way to bring her back but he'd do it while he was with her. He couldn't abandon her again, not after knowing everything she'd given up for them. He would stand by her no matter what and hope that he'd break through. He had to, the woman he loved was in there and he had to rescue her. It was up to him and he'd die trying if he had to. He wasn't lying, he couldn't live without her anymore. The darkness would not take another love from his life.


	37. The Holiday Blind Date: A CS AU Short

_A/N: This is my CS Secret Santa Story. A Little Fluff was in order after the crazy finale we had. I hope you all enjoy and have an amazing holiday with your loved ones. _

Emma had been working hard all through the month of November up through December. She always took on a large number of cases during the holidays. It seemed that people got nostalgic so they were more apt to step into her office to hire her to search down lost loves. She didn't mind the extra hours that kept her out of her cold and lonely apartment.

She had a few close friends that would keep her in invitations for holiday gatherings but it had been years since she'd actually been in a relationship with someone that was her +1 to those events. She usually didn't mind but something about this year, two best friends got married and one with a baby on the way made her life seem just a little lonelier.

Her friend Ruby harped on her every chance she got about the fact that she hadn't been on a date in something like 6 months, 9 months if she was counting. It's not that she didn't want to date but after her track record, how could they blame her for being picky when it came to the men she dated. It also didn't help that her friends seemed to have found the most perfect match for themselves and were blissfully happy all the time. Even their fights were loving.

She would never tell them but she did feel the pangs of jealousy at times and hoped she would be as lucky as they were one day. She looked down at her phone to check the time. After a particularly awful session of harping, Ruby convinced her to try the latest dating app, Cupid's Blind Love. The thought of a computer fixing her up on a blind date scared the hell out of her but the commercials claimed it could help find the perfect match for anyone.

She decided after getting happily drunk on a delicious red that she would give it a try and now she had a date with Mr. Wonderful 662 at 7:30. She was still skeptical of the whole online dating thing but she figured she'd bring a purse big enough to carry a stun gun and she'd give it a try. Worst case scenario she'd have a drink and go home like usual. She'd also be able to get Ruby off her back letting her know she'd tried. Secretly, she did hope that the stupid computer would find her perfect match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian finished up his case work early and whole heartedly planned on making a good impression on his cousin Will's girlfriend's friend even though from what he'd heard she was a bit of a sad case. It had been a while since he'd been out with a nice lady and was feeling a little holiday spirit so he agreed. It could have been the three rums he'd downed at the time of Will's request but now he was on the hook and decided to make the best of it.

When he checked the time he realized he would seem too eager if he showed at the restaurant early so instead he decided happy hour at the local pub around the corner was a better plan.

He'd been lucky with his cases over the last few months and felt like celebrating. Although he didn't have high hopes for his date, a night out with Will was always a blast. He'd have just a drink or two to loosen up so that he could put on a brave face for his date. He still wasn't sure why they were dragging the poor girl out, was she even divorced yet? He'd have to remember to ask that because he certainly didn't want to deal with an angry ex-husband.

He pushed open the thick wooden door to Doc's and sought out his favorite stool. Didn't appear that Doc was on deck behind bar so he'd be paying full price but as he turned to his left he was nearly floored by the woman who appeared to be occupying the stool next to his usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She figured if she got to Doc's early and had a drink she could loosen up a bit before her date. The atmosphere was nice and jolly as the place was fully decorated for holidays. She secured a seat and ordered a double.

The place was full of couples and a few families that dared to enter the place on date night. She looked around in search of Mr. Wonderful 662, not that she would be able to tell who he was if she saw him. She only knew he was tall, blonde hair and blue eyes. Blondes really weren't her type but in the spirit of this whole thing she figured she'd give him a chance. He did come off as rather charming in his texts.

Mary Margaret and David fully approved of him based on his profile, Doctor, tall, blue eyes and kind to animals. They'd shared a few texts back and forth so far but agreed no names until they met. She eased into her chair and sipped her drink slowly listening to the sound of holiday music emanate throughout the place.

She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the seat being taken next to her until she heard the smooth lilting accent asking the bartender for a drink. She looked to her right catching sight of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She choked on her drink nearly spitting it across at him.

"Are you alright milady?"

She looked at his concerned face and tried to smile before choking out. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Bartender, can we get the lass some water? Clearly you're not fine."

She smiled. "I'm fine really."

He placed his hand over his heart. "Please. Let me help."

The bartender sat the water in front of her. She took the glass, looked at him and smiled before taking a sip. She let the cool water soothe the burn in her throat hoping for the right words to come. This man was gorgeous with dark hair and blue eyes so definitely not Mr. Wonderful 662. Damn it. She put the glass back down onto the bar and smiled at him. "Thank you, much better."

"Well, never let it be said that Killian Jones would let a beautiful woman be distressed in his presence."

She laughed. "Ok Killian. "

"What brings you to this fine establishment tonight?" He held out his hand searching for her to introduce herself.

She held out her hand in return to shake his. Firm handshake, she liked that. "Emma. I'm here for a blind date."

His eyebrows went up in surprise. "Blind date? Interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"The fact that a beautiful woman, such as yourself has to go to those types of tactics to find a suitor is lost on me."

"Well, it's not every day that I meet a chivalrous man."

He smiled and was she flirting because she felt like she was and she liked it. Damn it. Why was she here for a blind date again?

He looked to her grinning with one brow raised. "How about another drink?"

She looked at her glass, now basically empty and she still had another 20 minutes before Mr. Wonderful was due to show up. "Sure, I'd like that."

He ordered them each another drink and got comfortable in the chair next to hers. "So Emma, tell me about this blind date."

She turned to face him, carefully crossing her long legs in front of him. She wasn't flirting, she really wasn't but he did notice and she liked it. "I don't know much about him. He's a doctor, likes animals."

He picked up his drink and took a sip. "That's not much at all. What's he look like?"

"Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes."

He grinned and moved one of the long curls hanging down over her shoulder to her back. "Alright. So you prefer blondes then?"

She shook her head. "No, actually I prefer dark hair but I didn't get any normal date requests from men who described themselves with dark hair."

He grinned. "Good to know. So what's his name? He's got to have a good name."

"We didn't exchange names. He's Mr. Wonderful 662."

"I see, so you've got no name and only a brief description to go by."

"Now that you've put it that way, it does seem rather unsafe doesn't it."

He raised his brow. "Indeed."

She took a big sip from her drink. Here she was flirting with Mr. Gorgeous next to her waiting for her potential serial killer date Mr. Wonderful and now he would think she was an idiot. She was smarter than this. She tracked people for a living. Why did she let Ruby talk her into this? She placed her drink on the bar and decided to turn the tables. "What brings you to Doc's tonight Killian?"

"Rum, I felt like a glass of rum. I like the taste and it helps settle the nerves a bit."

"What have you got to be nervous about?"

"Well Emma, it seems you aren't the only one who has a blind first date this evening. I'm meeting my cousin, his girlfriend and her friend. "

She felt a pit grow in her stomach at that knowledge and she took a sip of her drink. "Oh. Here?"

"No, at a restaurant down a few blocks. I'm supposed to meet them at 7:45. It's a BYOB so I figured I'd get a drink before I head down to meet them."

She tried to hide the jealousy in her voice. "So, what's she like? Your date?"

"Honestly, I don't know. My cousin Will suggested that I take her out, she's a friend of his girlfriend. I've never seen her, only know she's a red head and supposed to be nice. She's just getting over a break up of sorts so I'm sure you can imagine what it will be like. I believe Will mentioned random outbursts of tears."

"Ah, and Killian Jones doesn't like to leave ladies in distress."

He turned to face her smiling. "Too right Love."

She picked up her glass taking another sip and tried to think of what else to say. The jealousy was flowing in her veins at that moment and Killian was staring at her with beautiful blue eyes and a grin on his handsome face. They both looked at each other smiling and staring into each other's eyes. "So." They said at the same time.

He laughed. "What time is Mr. Wonderful supposed to get here?"

"Uh, 7:30."

He looked her over carefully. "Does he know what you look like?"

"Only the brief description, similar to what I had from him."

"I dare say he will be pleasantly surprised when he spots you Love."

She felt the blush creep over her cheeks. "You think so?"

"Oh yes. In fact I'm rather pissed I didn't meet you earlier myself."

She smiled as she sipped her drink peering into his eyes over her glass.

He nodded slightly as if he made a decision. "Will you excuse me Love? I'll be right back."

She nodded and slipped her phone from her bag so she could check the time and her make up. She flipped on the camera phone and peeked at her lips. She was happy to see beautiful red still in full color and makeup still flawless. She looked over to see if Killian was coming back but was surprised by the touch of cool fingers on her bare shoulder. She was about to flip those fingers into a stiff hold when she turned around to face the tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. Not quite as blue and not quite as handsome as Killian but still nice. "Bountygirl443?"

"Mr. Wonderful 662?"

"Oh good, then I've found the right place."

She watched as he slipped off his jacket and put it onto Killian's chair. She raised her finger to protest but he interrupted her by holding up his finger to her lips and yelling down the bar. "Barkeep, can I get a drink over here. I'm parched."

Wow, Mr. Wonderful was a bit rude. She couldn't help but look for Killian who had not yet emerged from his whereabouts. She looked to see Mr. Wonderful giving her the once over as his eyes bulged out of his head over her features.

"I gotta say it was a relief to see you were a knock out. I mean wow, you are hot. Finally a dating site that gets it right."

She laughed not sure if she should be appreciative of the comment or offended, also still slightly miffed about him putting his finger to her lips. "Thanks."

He slid his hand over her knee in a way she would only expect with someone she was familiar with. "So, what's good to eat here? I'm starving. I worked a double. I figure you and I could get our grub on and maybe take this date back to my place? What do you think?"

She nearly choked on her drink again. "Um, I think that maybe you should take your hand off of my knee." She slipped his hand off of her knee trying not to once again put him into one of her special holds, meant to retain the toughest perps.

He smirked and picked up his drink to take a sip. "So you what's your rule, 2 dates, 3 or are you a 10 dater? Help a guy out here. I'm willing to go the distance for you."

Her eyes went wide. "My rule is to go out with gentlemen who know how to treat a lady. I think this date is over."

He was looking her over with a wolfish grin on his face. "Babe, come on really? I just got here and I mean look at me? I'm drop dead gorgeous, hot body and believe me you wouldn't be disappointed. Who wouldn't want to spend a hot sweaty session with me? I have plenty of mistletoe at my place, I can promise you'd have a good time, I know I will."

She was just about to give him a piece of her mind when Killian appeared. He pulled her up from the stool and took her hand in his. "Emma, Please Love, give me a second chance. I'm not the same without you."

She smiled as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he winked. "Killian."

He pulled her close, slipping one hand around her resting at the small of her back and caressed her face gently slipping his other hand into her hair. "I was a fool. I realize I won't be happy without you."

She knew he was acting out the part on her behalf but the sincerity in his voice convinced her of the lie and she nodded unable to voice words in that moment. She felt her body relaxing as he held her, Mr. Wonderful was all but a distant memory.

He whispered, lips nearly touching hers. "You've made me the happiest man on the planet."

She became so caught up in the moment that she couldn't resist pressing her lips to his. The kiss was soft at first, only meant to be a tiny touch but once their lips met she didn't want it to end. It was sensual and passionate, her body pressed tightly to his and her hands roamed over the muscles of his back.

He was the perfect kisser and she didn't want it to end. The only reason they broke apart was at the sound of her date pretending to cough rather loudly. She pulled back slowly to see Killian appeared just as wrecked as she felt and that her perfect red lips were now matching his although slightly smudged.

She turned slowly to face Mr. Wonderful still very much being held by Killian and it didn't seem like he was planning to let her go. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm no longer available. I'm sure you'll find someone else. "

Mr. Wonderful downed his drink and perked up. "Perhaps a threesome?"

She felt Killian tense against her. "The lady said No Mate."

"Fine. You're loss babe. Merry Christmas." He tossed some money onto the bar and stormed off.

She turned her attention back to Killian who was looking at her quite reverently and she smiled as she swiped her thumb across his lips trying to capture some of the red. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

He held her tighter and she couldn't help but caress her hand up and down his back. "Trust me love, I was happy to help you, besides I believe I saved that man from a rightful beating."

She laughed as she stepped back remembering Killian wasn't her date. "Last time I let my friends talk me into a dating app. Seems you don't only help women in distress because you were right. I was just about to introduce him to my stun gun."

He helped her into her coat he whispered into her ear. "Why don't you give me a try? Go out with me?"

She pulled her hair from inside of her coat out and turned to face him. "But your date?"

"Love, how could I go out with a complete stranger after having met a woman that set my heart ablaze from the moment she choked on her drink staring at me with gorgeous emerald eyes? I called my cousin and told him I had to cancel. It's for the best. I was just about to come back to try to convince you to do the same when I saw that ponce sitting on my stool. "

"What about your policy on women in distress?"

He brushed her curl back over her shoulder staring into her eyes. "Well, it seems I've done my civic duty for the evening and I'm partial to the woman I've met. Besides, a man's got to know when to say when and I do believe I've met my match as Cupid would say."

"We barely know each other."

"Don't tell me you can't feel the heat between us love? That kiss was proof enough for me."

She stepped closer to him and stared at his lips. "No, you're right. I can feel it too. Since the moment we met."

"Well then, what's say you and I find a table, have dinner and get to know one another better?"

"How would you feel about take out and a movie at my place? My feet are killing me and I'd love to get out of these shoes."

"How can I say no to that? I'd love to. Lead the way Love."

Next thing she knew it was hours later. They'd learned just how alike they really were and too a scary level. They were snuggling close and all she could think about was how amazing he smelled being so close to her. He was amazing both inside and out. She liked listening to him speak about his job as a pro-bono lawyer and how he helped people who would otherwise be left in distress.

She was so enthralled in what he was saying that she didn't realize the time. When she looked up it was nearly 2 am. He looked at his watch and then back to her. "I guess I should be going."

"I know for a fact that the temperature has been dropping all night and it's really cold out. Are you sure you have to go?"

He smiled." I miss you already and I haven't even left."

"Then stay. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Love, I can't promise the same."

She grinned. "Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up the next morning to find himself tucked into her soft blankets and completely rested, which was beyond comprehension considering they'd been up most of the night exploring each other in the best of ways.

He looked to his left but her place was empty. He grabbed his pants and went out in search of his missing lass.

He found her in the kitchen wearing a soft robe preparing breakfast. He walked up softly behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing kisses against her neck. "Good Morning Love."

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly on his still red stained lips. "Good Morning. How do you like your eggs?"

"I'm sure whatever you've prepared will be amazing."

"Ok, well its omelets and I should warn you, I'm not that great a cook."

"I'm sure I'll love them."

"Grab a mug and some coffee or I have tea if you prefer."

"Coffee will do."

"It snowed last night."

He walked to the window and peered out into the wintery wonderland below. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah but not so easy to get around in. I'm afraid you might be stuck here with me."

He turned to see the mischievous grin on her face and moved quickly to her wrapping his arms around her again. "I would hardly call this stuck. I'd say it was more of a blessing."

"Good because I'm sure there are still a few ticklish spots that I have yet to find on you."

"Oh I look forward to your further exploration."

She smiled and plated the omelets. "Let's have breakfast first."

He kissed her cheek. "Looks amazing."

"Thank you."

They spent the day between her bedroom and her living room, watching movies and having fun with each other. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of fantasy land. When she checked the voicemail it was from Ruby, reminding her about her holiday gathering that night.

She turned to face him, nervous to ask him. "I forgot about my friend's holiday party tonight."

She saw the color wash from his cheeks and a soft smile grace his face. "Oh, Well I'm sure the roads are clear enough for me to get home now."

She grabbed his hand capturing his attention. "I was hoping you'd be my date."

His eyes lit up and a grin graced his face. "Really? I'd love to accompany you."

"Killian Jones, I'm pretty sure I told you that you were stuck with me this morning so I think you should get used to the idea."

He laughed. "If this is what being stuck with you is like then I'd say I'd be happy to be in this position for as long as you'll have me."

She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. The man gave her butterflies every other minute. She was fairly sure that Karma was looking out for her and that he was a holiday miracle she'd been hoping for that year. "I'll get ready and I can come by your place to pick you up."

He leaned in closely and whispered into her ear. "That sounds great although I will miss you the moment I leave. Perhaps you should pack a bag too. I hear there is a possibility of snow later this evening and I know for a fact that my refrigerator is stocked and I have plenty of wood to burn in the fireplace."

"You're making me want to skip the party all together. "

He nibbled at her earlobe. "I can't let you do that Love, I don't want your friends to hate me before they've even met me."

She closed her eyes letting the sensation take over as he continued kissing down her neck. "You don't fight fair do you?"

He laughed. "No, I don't and as you said, I'm stuck with you."

"Well, you win. I'll pick you up and bring my bag. Sitting by the fireplace with you sounds nice."

"Good, then it's a date."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She dressed in her soft satin green dress that hugged her curves letting her wavy blonde locks hang down against her bare back. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing him again. He was right because the moment he left she missed him.

She pulled up to his beautiful brick house. She climbed the stairs to the door with her bag in hand. She was just about to knock when the door sprang open and he pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to hers. She giggled against his lips. "Easy Tiger."

"I'm sorry Love, I just missed you and have been thinking about you from the moment I left."

She smiled softly. "Me too."

"You look stunning."

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. "Thanks, not so bad yourself."

"Let me take your bag. Please come in."

He led her through the hallway into the main room. The fireplace was old stone and beautiful. He had a low fire lit in it already and the room was toasty warm.

"Your home is beautiful Killian."

He scratched behind his ear and smiled. "It was left to me by my grandfather. One of his many homes but this was always my favorite place to visit when I was a boy."

She took his hand and squeezed.

"I'll just take your bag upstairs and be right down. I can give you the tour later if you like. I know we are pressed for time."

"Thank you, I'd love that."

She looked around the room and its rich colors were inviting. She noticed a few family photos on his mantle. He and another boy in one and then who she assumed was the same man in the one next to it.

"That's my brother Liam."

She turned to face him and smiled. "These are great."

He was next to her picking up the frame. "Liam lives in London right now. He comes to visit every 3 months or so when he can. He's an attorney for a global corporation so they keep him busy."

"Both of you are lawyers?"

"Aye, but the corporate stuff was never for me. I like helping people who need it."

She turned to face him placing her hand over his heart. "I like that about you."

He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Shall we go? I'm rather eager to go so we can get back if I'm being honest."

She laughed. "Yes, if we stay any longer I don't think we'll make it at all."

He nodded and grabbed his coat. "Why don't you allow me to drive? Not that I don't think your bug can handle the snow, I just think perhaps my truck might be better for this type of weather."

"That sounds great and you're right. It isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was so much more to Killian Jones than she first realized. He'd helped her into her seat and closed her door. He was a complete gentleman in every way and she was embarrassed to admit that her feelings were running away with her.

He held her hand as they drove to Mary Margaret and David's. Of course their home looked impeccable, a holiday card if she'd ever saw one. He helped her from the truck and she took his hand as they approached the door. She couldn't wait for her friends to meet him.

Mary Margaret appeared at the door smiling. "Merry Christmas Emma! Oh and you brought a friend."

"This is Killian Jones."

"Welcome to our home Killian. Come on in, everyone is in the kitchen as usual."

"Thank you. You have a lovely home."

"David, Can you come take coats?"

She watched as David came tearing around the corner. "It's just Emma… Oh, Hi."

"David, this is Killian."

He extended his hand towards the man with the gaping mouth. "Nice to meet you mate."

"Nice to meet you as well. Let me take your coats and how about I give Killian a tour. "

He looked at her with a question in his eyes. She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Come on Killian. Let me show you my man cave."

She watched as they walked off and shook her head.

"Emma! You didn't tell me you were bringing someone and I thought Mr. Wonderful had blonde hair? I mean the piercing blue eyes but he has dark hair?"

She bit on her lip and smiled. "That isn't Mr. Wonderful, although I would say the name suits him just fine. Killian was at the bar with me before Mr. NOT so Wonderful showed up. He and I got to talking and hit it off. It was actually a good thing I met him because my date was a perverted creep."

"Oh My Gosh, Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm glad Killian was there if that's the kind of man who showed up."

"What kind of man, who showed up?" asked Ruby.

"Emma brought a date."

"Mr. Wonderful was that Wonderful huh? See I told you to give the dating app a try."

She shook her head and then explained to Ruby what happened.

Ruby's grin was bright across her face. "Oh Emma, Where's Killian now? I want to meet the guy you couldn't keep your hands off of for the last 24 hours. "

She smiled. "David's hijacked him to show him his man cave."

"Of course, I still can't' believe you brought a date, Emma I'm so excited."

Mary Margaret smiled brightly and held her hands in front of her. "I mean she even brought him to the party? That's saying something."

"Mary Margaret, it is. He's amazing and I just feel better being around him. God, I even missed him when he went home. I'm staying at his place tonight, which is beautiful by the way. I was a little shocked when I pulled up to his house."

Mary Margaret smiled and Ruby was clapping her hands. "Finally!" they said in unison.

She shook her head. "Come on, let's get a drink and please behave. No third degree tonight. It's a holiday party."

They had a perfectly festive night with her friends, who were on their best behavior. Everyone seemed to love Killian as much as she did. She really liked seeing him interact with her friends, family really. They were very much in sync and throughout the party he would grab her hand and hold the small of her back if they were next to each other. She loved these little touches and gestures letting her know he was thinking about her, not to mention the fact that they were driving her crazy. Especially now that he knew her sensitive spot lay between her shoulder blades and kept deliberately touching her there. He really didn't fight fair.

The snow started falling shortly after they arrived but now it was starting to pick up. In fear that they'd all need to spend the night everyone decided to gather their things and head home. While she loved her friends, the thought of sitting in front of the fire with Killian was extremely appealing.

Killian shook David's hand while she was hugging Mary Margaret.

"Thank you for having me. I had a lovely evening."

Emma squeezed his hand. "Thanks you guys. Everything was great."

David held Mary Margaret in that special way showing just how together they were. "It was our pleasure. I hope we see you again soon. Don't forget you owe me a game of darts Killian."

"I won't mate. I'll check my calendar when I'm back at the office and we'll work out a time."

"Sounds good."

"Ready Love?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight, Drive safe!"

They waved their goodbyes and he held her close as they walked through the snowy weather to his car. The flakes were bouncing against the twinkling lights on their house. They got to the car and she couldn't help but stop to watch. "This is so beautiful."

Killian was staring towards her. "Aye."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. His lips against hers were warming them up from the recent chill. She couldn't resist kissing him in such a beautiful setting. "Thank you so much for going with me."

"It was my pleasure. Your friends are lovely and thank you for taking me to meet them. "

"I should warn you, David is really competitive."

He waggled his eyebrows. "So am I."

"Great, then I can't wait to see you play."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because it means you feel things are going well between us too."

She nodded. "Honestly, I feel like you've been in my life forever and that this was just one day in it. I can't imagine not having you part of it now."

He held her close and kissed the now snow covered top of her head. "I feel the same way. Now let's get you in the car before you catch a chill. There's a fireplace with our names on it and some mugs of hot cocoa."

"Mmm, make mine with whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?"

"Yeah, it's a thing Mary Margaret and I started when we were girls."

"Sounds good. I'll give it a try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He drove them slowly and safely back to his house. They admired all of the holiday displays along the way that now looked even more beautiful with the snow covering them. By the time they reached his place the snow was about 6 inches and she quickly realized she'd been wearing the wrong shoes for this weather. Killian noticed too. As he helped her from the car he pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the door.

"Thank you. Killian you are a gentleman."

"Of course milady. As you know I have a soft spot for a woman in distress."

She laughed." Well, I do appreciate you saving my shoes and plan to make that up to you tonight."

He took her hand. "I can't wait. Let's get you inside then."

The house was still toasty warm and it certainly helped to shake the cold from her bones. He made good on his offer for hot chocolate while she sat by the fire. He did one better and actually put the whipped cream on top with the cinnamon too.

"When I was in the kitchen the weather forecast stated it would continue snowing throughout the next two days."

She looked up from her cocoa with wide eyes. "Two Days? That's Christmas Eve."

He swiped his thumb against the top of her nose collecting the whipped cream she'd managed to get on it. "Do you have plans for Christmas Eve?"

She looked down and away, she hadn't really told him about her family situation. "Well, not really. Sometimes I go to Mary Margaret's if I'm not working."

He took her hand and inched closer to her. "Well it so happens that I'm free and like I said my refrigerator is stocked. How about spending the holiday with me? After all the weather forecast did say it would be snowing and I can hardly see me wanting you to leave any time soon."

She inched closer to him. "I'd love to spend the holiday with you."

That night when she lay in Killian's arms snuggled under the warm velvet blanket all she could think was that maybe her holiday wish did come true and someone was looking out for her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before snuggling back against him. He really did rescue her and from the looks of it she rescued him right back.


End file.
